


Tear Zootopia Apart Chapter nine and the rest

by Azuris_Katze



Series: Tear Zootopia Apart [9]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Abuse, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 79,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuris_Katze/pseuds/Azuris_Katze
Summary: This is chapter nine and the rest of my Tear Zootopia Apart fanfic. I will be adding the other chapters once a week.





	1. Chapter nine

Aeron fiddled with his tie, doing his best to tie it. It had been years since the last time he had warn a tie and he was struggling with remembering how to. Growing frustrated he growled and threw his hands down in exasperation. Why did he had to be so fancy for this event anyways? He was only working it.  
“Need help?” Aeron's ears perked up as he looked up at Nick, who was standing in the hallway. He was dressed in a nicely pressed royal blue suit with a black tie, his usual sly smile decorating his face. Aeron frowned at him as his eyes narrowed playfully.  
“How long have you been standing there enjoying my frustration?” Nick shrugged as his sly smile widened.  
“Not long.” Aeron's eyebrows arched as he slid the tie away from his neck, holding it out.  
“If you're done being entertained your help would be appreciated.” Nick shrugged then walked over to him taking the tie.  
“Okay watch me.” he hung the tie over his neck and slowly showed Aeron how to make sure one end was shorter and to lay the shorter end over the longer end then to loop the longer end around then through the loop around the neck to make an adjustable knot. “See?” Aeron frowned a bit as he admired the now tied tie.  
“I think so.” Nick untied the tie and handed it back to him; Aeron hanging it around his neck. After a bit of struggling keeping the right side looped he finally got it done, Nick grinning at him.  
“See? Not to hard.”  
“I don't see how you can wear one of these everyday, Crims.” Nick laughed, cuffing Aeron's arm.  
“You get used to it.” Aeron rolled his eyes, thinking to himself that he wouldn't want to get used to it.  
“Are you ready?” He asked as he picked up his fedora, making sure to have it pulled over his scar. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Nick patted his pockets to make sure he had everything.  
“Seems like it. You?” Aeron nodded as he buttoned the cuffs of his white dress shirt and slid into his black suit jacket that matched his slacks.  
“Sounds like we're ready to go get your girl friend.” Nick sent him a glare as they both walked out of the apartment.  
“How many times do I have to tell you, PB? She's not my girl friend!” Aeron scoffed as he pulled out the keys to his car from his pocket.  
“Sure. You guys are just good friends who spend almost every waking moment together and are very affectionate towards each other.” he noticed Nick's ears twitch irritably as he glowered over the top of the car at him.  
“Just open the door, PB.” Aeron sighed as he did so, letting Nick get in first before following.  
“I don't see the big deal, Crims! Face it, if she was a vixen you two would already be dating!” Nick didn't respond as Aeron backed out of the parking lot. Out of the corner of his eye, Aeron could see Nick's ears were twitching irritably again as he sighed, running his paw up his neck and over his face.  
“Well she's not. She's a rabbit. And I'm a fox.” it was Aeron's turn for his ears to twitch irritably.  
“So?” Nick gave a frustrated sigh as he turned to face him.  
“She's a herbivore and I'm a predator. We don't mix!”  
“Mammals said the same thing about me being a panther and Val being a wolf and trust me Nick, the reason that didn't work out had nothing to do with the fact we were different species.” Nick threw his arms up in frustration.  
“But you were both predators! It's different with a prey and predator mix!” Aeron picked up the sadness in Nick's voice as he flopped back against his seat. “We already get plenty of looks just being friends. If we were together...” Aeron frowned at the sadness he saw in his friend's face as he refocused on the road.  
“Nick...I know it's scary but don't hide your feelings...you don't want to regret that later on.” Nick didn't respond but by the look in his eyes, he had heard what Aeron had said, which was enough. Silence fell over them as Aeron drove the rest of the way to Judy's apartment. He parked at the front, looking at Nick as he climbed out of the car and walked in to receive her.  
Another sigh escaped Aeron as he leaned back in his seat. “You've already helped him so much Judy, please help him not be afraid.” 

888888888888888

Judy had never felt so uncomfortable in her life. Having always not been much of a fan of dresses she owned only one that was a sun dress and not appropriate for a formal event so she had allowed Fru Fru, the mother of her goddaughter, to pick out a dress for her and she was not sure she was comfortable with her choice.  
It was a beautiful dress that was a rich dark red that had ruffles down the skirt. What made her uncomfortable was that it was sleeveless and hugged her curves. The skirt itself fell about an inch below her knees. She had also bought her a black ribbon choker to match.  
Fidgeting a bit, Judy used her phone as a mirror, making sure that the dress was going to stay in place, her ears perking up as she heard a knock at her door. Slipping her phone into a small black purse Fru Fru had also purchased for her, she quickly opened the door, not at all surprised to see Nick.  
“Nick!” the usual happiness she felt at seeing her best friend shown in her face as her ears straightened completely. However, she felt embarrassment seep into her as she saw the surprise on Nick's face as he took in her appearance. “Something wrong?” this seemed to snap him out of his surprise as his warm smile took over his face.  
“No! You look great! I just haven't seen you in a dress...like that before.” heat warmed her cheeks and pinkened the inside of her ears as she locked and closed the door behind her.  
“Yeah I let Fru Fru pick it out since we've been so busy...I don't know if she really picked the right dress.” she warmed even more as she felt Nick run his paw over her ears.  
“You look great, Carrots.” not fully understanding why her heart beat was quickening, she smiled back.  
“Thanks. You look pretty good yourself.” Nick's smile turned sly as he dramatically straightened his tie.  
“I always look good, Carrots.” this made her laugh as she playfully rolled her eyes at him as she grabbed onto his arm, hugging it.  
“Don't get to cocky there, slick.” Nick chuckled, gently bumping his arm against her as they walked out of the building together. Suddenly she felt Nick tense, looking up at him then around the street wondering if he saw another mammal walking by. But there wasn't anyone. Only Aeron. Confused she glanced up at him again, noticing his eyes were on the car, his ears alert.  
Slowly Judy let go of his arm, backing off slightly, a bit hurt. Why was he suddenly acting all tense around Aeron? As they moved closer she saw frustration in Aeron's eyes as he attempted to hide it with a smile as their eyes met.  
“Lookin' great Ms. Bunny!” he complemented as she opened the door to the seat behind the driver. Blushing a bit again, she smiled back as she slid in.  
“Thank you.” Aeron sent her a playful wink as Nick slid into the front passenger seat and he started up the car. Judy glanced at Nick, seeing that he was more relaxed but still seemed off. Her eyes moved to Aeron, seeing that he also seemed odd. What on earth happened on the way over to her place?  
Her ears drooped a bit as she failed at thinking of a way to break the awkward silence that had fallen over them. She leaned her forehead against the window as she watched the cars pass.  
“Did your boss tell you how many officers would be on duty at this event?” Aeron asked, finally breaking the silence. Judy glanced at Nick, backing off as he looked at Aeron to answer.  
“Ten officers including him. Most are night duty cops whom we have barely worked with.” Aeron nodded, Judy noticing a strange look in his eyes as he took a left turn.  
“So your boss will be there?” seeing Nick hesitate, Judy decided to speak up.  
“Yes. He wanted to make sure every ran as smoothly as possible.” Aeron hmmed in response, his grip seeming to tighten on the wheel as he took another left turn. Judy glanced at Nick, seeing him turning to look at her. Without a word he shook his head, signaling her to not say anymore. She nodded her understanding, leaning back in her seat. Whatever Aeron's feelings were towards Bogo he obviously did not want to go into it. 

888888888888888

The celebration was being held in the main event center in the center of Zootopia and, as they all walked in, Nick could tell that the mayor had spared no expense. There were around fifty circular tables rested in rows and covered with pure white table cloths with bright bouquets and shining dishes  
They all faced a raised platform that had a long table resting in the middle of it, decorated with the same decorations. In front of the table was a simple microphone; the speakers resting against the wall away from each other. Tucked in the corner was a DJ station with what seemed like brand new equipment, a well dressed male jaguar setting it all up.  
Aeron said a quick goodbye as he headed over to the bar against the far wall; joining the others that would be working. Nick watched him, seeing him tense slightly as he passed two officers but either they didn't know who he was or didn't recognize him.  
“Ah, Officers Hopps and Wilde!” Nick yanked himself out of his thoughts as he saw the badger mayor, Edna Growlz, walking towards them, her arms held wide in greeting. She was dressed in a conservative black dress that seemed to complement the mix of black and white of her fur.  
“Good evening, Mayor Growlz,” Judy greeted, a polite grin on he face as she shook the mayor's larger paw.  
“Evening, Mayor,” Nick's greeting was a little less passionate than his partner's but, compared to her, most people probably seemed less passionate in everything they did.  
“I'm glad you two are here first, Chief Bogo wanted to speak to you before we went over the agenda for tonight.” both Nick and Judy nodded their understanding as Growlz motioned at an officer to go get Bogo.  
“How many people are you expecting at this event, Mayor?” Judy asked as Nick glanced around, watching the staff start to set up the bar; quickly recognizing Aeron by his fedora.  
“About two hundred people. The press will also be here.” Nick glanced at Judy just in time to catch the look of fear in her eyes. Since her first press conference, she had become even more nervous when speaking to the press.  
He gave her shoulder a quick squeeze as he caught a glimpse of their Chief. He looked them over as he folded his hooves behind his back, nodding in respect at the mayor.  
“So far there has been no sign of anyone matching the descriptions you gave us, Wilde. There will be two officers guarding each entrance into this building while the rest stay inside with the guests. I will have two officers stationed near the guests of honor. You two are expected to do your part as guests but if you see anything contact myself or another officer right away.” Both nodded their understanding as Bogo's eyes focused on Nick.  
“Where is...your friend.” Nick's ears twitched as he picked up the hesitation in Bogo's voice, his eyes moving over to the bar.  
“At the bar, sir. That is where he will be working.” Bogo glanced over at the bar, Nick noticing his eyes widening a bit in recognition.  
“And he's offered to help?”  
“Yes sir.” Nick could tell that this didn't really impress Bogo by the look on his face but he nodded, his eyes refocusing on them.  
“Stay alert.” and he walked off.  
“Your chief is quite the serious man.” Nick nodded slowly at Mayor Growlz observation.  
“He takes his job very seriously because he cares about this city so much,” Judy pointed out, earning looks from both Nick and Mayor Growlz. She smiled at both of them. “Trust me I know passion and Chief Bogo definitely has it.” Mayor Growlz smiled as she clasped her paws together.  
“Well I certainly agree that you know about passion, Officer Hopps. Now if you two will follow me I would like to go over the itinerary for tonight.” both Nick and Judy nodded again as they followed Mayor Growlz to the front table, Nick now noticing there were little name cards at each seat and the seats ranged in sizes.  
“All guests will be seated up here with us. Once everyone has arrived I will make a short speech and introduce each of you then you will all get a chance to share a few words about your story.” sensing Judy tense again, Nick rested his paw on her shoulder to relax her.  
“After that we will start the celebration. Dinner will be served and we have a space by the DJ for those that wish to dance to do so. Any questions?” Nick and Judy shared a glance before both shaking their heads. Mayor Growlz gave a wide grin as she motioned to the table. “Then please find your seats, everyone else should be arriving soon.” 

888888888888888

 

Aeron had to admit that the event was larger than he had been expecting. Right at six pm the room filled with mammals of all sizes. He had never seen such a diverse group before and Mayor Growlz seemed to have planned on having animals of all sizes and species sitting at the same table.  
At the front sat Nick and Judy along with a raccoon, an arctic fox, and a little field mouse. All of them were dressed in their best. As the other guests found their seats, silence fell over the crowd as Mayor Growlz made her way to the microphone, flashing a charming smile as she spoke.  
“Welcome all to the first celebration of Mayor Lionheart's Mammal Inclusion Initiative! Sitting with us are five mammals that gained their jobs with the help of this initiative. They faced challenges and prejudice but made it.” Aeron resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he tuned out the rest of the mayor's 'uplifting' speech. He had never been a fan of politicians. He busied himself with preparing glasses for the thirsty crowd and making sure that the three other mammals (all felines) were going to do their share of the work.  
“Now, I would like to introduce you all to these inspirational mammals. Starting on my right is Officers Judy Hopps and Nickolas Wilde, both the first ZPD officers of their species.” an impressive but polite roar of clapping answered the introduction as Aeron watched an embarrassed Judy bow her head in appreciation as a confident Nick gave a professional wave.  
“Continuing to the left is Jet Pawz, the first fireman of his species.” another polite roar answered his introduction as the young adult raccoon smiled appreciatively. “Next to him is Amelia Whitez the first lawyer of her species.” And another polite roar as the attractive arctic fox smiled at the room, giving a polite nod. “And last is Matthew Squea, the first rodent doctor.” the audience clapped again, as Aeron noticed a lot of guests squinting a bit to get a view of the tiny mouse, who was waving energetically at the audience.  
Aeron leaned into the counter as Mayor Growlz brought the attention back to her and went on to explain a bit of how the Mammal Inclusion Initiative had worked. Out of boredom, he gazed around the room, his ears perking up as they landed on the large water buffalo officer. The only change over the six years were the number of stars on his uniform but he still had that tough set face and intimidating stance.  
Aeron watched as he looked up as two officers walked over to him. Aeron's eyes narrowed a bit as he leaned more on the counter to see better. They were to far for even his ears to pick them up but whatever they were saying he could tell the two officers were stressed and Bogo was surprised. His eyebrows lowered as he motioned at the two cops to leave, them doing so quickly. Had they spot someone?  
Aeron followed the two officers with his eyes until they disappeared, frowning slightly. Something didn't feel right. If they were prepared for something to happen here why did they look so stressed? Something else must have happened.  
“And now our guests of honor will share a few words about their journey starting with Officer Judy Hopps.” Aeron's ears perked up as he glanced back at the front table, seeing Judy rising to her feet. She slid her paws down her dress nervously as she walked over to the microphone. Aeron glanced at Nick, seeing his eyes on her as if he was trying to send her confidence through his eyes. Yeah sure, just friends.  
He returned his focus to Judy as he heard her clear her throat as she moved the microphone to her level. “Hello everyone, I'm Judy Hopps of the ZPD. I've been an officer for a little over a year now and my partner is Nick Wilde, the first fox ZPD officer.” her voice died as she seemed to struggle with what to say next.  
“I've wanted to be a ZPD officer since I was little and I was determined to be one even though so many others told me I would never be an officer, but I proved them wrong. It took hard work and also the help of my partner for me to be where I am now. He helped me solve my first case and together we have solved multiple others.” her confidence was returning, Aeron noticing her ears perking up slightly.  
“I still see the disbelief on other animals faces when they see me in uniform but I know that now our society is getting closer to realizing that in Zootopia we really can be anything we just have to work at it and work together. Thank you.” a round of applause answered her as she walked back to her seat, Aeron noticing something pass between her and Nick before he moved to the microphone.  
“Good evening, my name is Nick Wilde and I'm the first fox officer. Unlike my partner I spent a lot of my time thinking I could never be an officer or anything similar. I heard all the negative things about foxes and I believed them until I met Officer Hopps. She showed me that we can be anything here as long as we work for it. There are still days that I am fascinated by the fact that I am a ZPD officer but I know that I am welcome where I am. Thank you.” the round of applause seemed a bit louder than Judy's as Nick gave a warm grin that Aeron had never seen him use in public as he moved to his seat.  
Aeron smiled as he watched his friends look at each other, him picking up on Judy slightly leaning against Nick who didn't pull away as Jet Pawz moved to the microphone. Aeron went back to people watching as the raccoon shared his story. It wasn't that Aeron didn't understand the importance of his role but more the fact that he could only focus on speeches for a short amount of time.  
As his eyes roamed the crowd his heart gave a little flutter as he spot a very familiar cheetah. He was seated at a table between a rhino and a hippo; both he could tell were officers. As his eyes drank in the form of the cute cheetah, Aeron felt warmth spread through his heart, a feeling he hadn't had in years.  
He couldn't fully explain what drew him to the chubby cheetah only that he had instantly clicked with him. A smile took over his muzzle as he watched Clawhauser lean his chin into his paws, his tail twitching behind him in his 'aww so cute' way as the last speaker; Matthew Squea, had the microphone laid in front of him.  
Aeron tore his eyes from Clawhauser and glanced back at the table, picking up a bit of Matthew Squea's story of how he had to prove that his size didn't matter, he could still work on all sizes of mammals. As he finished his story another round of applause answered him as Mayor Growlz took the microphone back to its stand.  
“Now I welcome you all to enjoy dinner and to converse with each other as we celebrate the diversity that is our city!” Aeron stood up straight, messing with his tie as the noise level of the room rose. Soon mammals were lining up to order their drinks and Aeron busied himself by serving them. It felt great being back to work. To feel of use. To feel alive again.  
Aeron kept his gusto into the night, leaving his fellow servers in the dust as he proved his impressive service skills and charming personality. Two hours into the event their boss, an older but attractive snow leopard, walked over to admire their work.  
“Impressive, Haimes, you seem to know your way around a bar and how to please costumers.” Aeron shot her one of his bright smiles as he finished making a drink for a thirsty antelope.  
“Well I spent quite a lot of time in bars and clubs when I was younger and you know what I used to do for a living...” she seemed to catch the sadness that had suddenly clouded his eyes as she gently placed her paw over his, stilling him from going to talk to another customer.  
“Why don't you take a break and get something to eat? You've been working hard.” Aeron returned her smile, taking her up on her offer. He was hungry after all. He quickly checked that the other servers were alright before giving them a cheerful wave and walking over to the buffet.  
There was plenty to choose from with an equal of amount of vegetarian and meat items. Aeron licked his lips as he started to pile his plate, his tail twitching eagerly. Once he was sure he had enough he turned to the tables, his eyes instantly searching for his favorite cheetah.  
Quickly he found him and he said a quiet thank you as he saw that the two other officers were not with him. As he made his way over, Clawhauser looked up, a huge grin crossing his face as he waved at Aeron.  
“Aeron! Are you on break?” Aeron nodded as he took the seat Clawhauser pulled out for him.  
“Yeah and starving.” Clawhauser nodded enthusiastically as he pointed a claw at the salmon noodles.  
“The salmon noodles is my favorite but the insect lasagna is good too!” Aeron smiled at Clawhauser's enthusiasm as he tried both; finding them both delicious.  
“Where are your friends?” he asked, before stuffing his mouth with another forkful. For a moment Clawhauser hesitated, his eyes glancing around before leaning a bit closer to Aeron.  
“They got called into work. There have been more sightings of savage mammals. This time, some of them are prey.” Aeron frowned in thought, remembering the two officers that had left earlier.  
“Looks like you guys got played.” Clawhauser nodded with a frown.  
“Yeah...Chief Bogo was so sure they would come here.” Aeron scoffed as irritation sparked inside of him.  
“Well even he can be wrong.” By the look on Clawhauser's face he had picked up on the resentment in Aeron's voice, but he decided to ignore the look. He wasn't in the mood to take a trip down memory lane.  
Digging back into his meal he racked his brain for a topic change until his ears picked up something. He glanced at the DJ stand, the DJ just starting a new song. Though it was quiet enough to allow for conversation, it felt that it was echoing in Aeron's ears. He knew that song.  
Heart beat picking up, he stood up. He was sure that he heard Clawhauser ask if he was okay but he was to busy trying to keep his wits as he rushed out of the room. But he could still hear that song.  
'Every breath you take. Every move you make. Every bond you break every step you take. I'll be watching you.' Aeron hissed as the song seemed to poison his mind as his legs began to wobble as his whole body began to shake.  
'Oh can't you see? You belong to me. Oh my poor heart aches with every step you take'. Slowly Aeron slid to the floor as his legs gave out, his mind spinning as the world around him began to loose focus.  
'Every vow you break. Every smile you fake, every claim you stake I'll be watching you'. He was no longer in the hallway of the main event center of Zootopia. He was in a dimly lighted room, this song echoing around him as pain threatened to rip him apart.  
“Do you hear the song PB?” Val's voice asked, his tone almost musical with a touch of danger. “That's our song. The lyrics speak the truth. No matter where you go or how much you want to be free I will always find you.” Aeron shuddered as he felt pain stab him as a paw pressed over his eye, the whiteness of the fur touching him turning crimson. “You belong to me, PB. You will always belong to me.”  
“Aeron? Aeron! Aeron! Are you okay? Aeron!” a panicked voice suddenly broke through the echoing words of the song, Aeron finally finding the strength to open his eyes to find that they were blurred with tears. “Aeron?” he felt paws grip his shoulders firmly as he blinked away the tears, seeing that the paws belonged to Clawhauser.  
“Ben...” the look of fear in his eyes pricked him as he unconsciously flinched away. Quickly Clawhauser released him.  
“I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?” The fear and concern puzzled Aeron. He wasn't used to being looked at that way.  
“No, I'm fine. I'm good...Thanks...” his ears perked up as he heard that the song was over, a new one coming on. He sighed in relief, his head lowering a bit as he suddenly realized how exhausted he was. “I just...” an understanding smile crossed Clawhauser's face as he rested his paw gently on Aeron's shoulder.  
“It's okay. Can you stand?” he rose to his feet, holding his paws out in front of him. Aeron didn't like feeling weak but he let Clawhauser take his paws and lift him to his feet. Slowly he let go, his body tense in case he needed to grab him.  
Aeron gave him a weak smile as he regained his footing. “I'm good. Thanks.” He could tell that Clawhauser didn't believe him but he backed up slightly to give him space.  
“Do you need me to get you anything?” Aeron blinked a bit, his mind taking time processing the question.  
“Umm...no...I'm good...You go ahead back inside...I need a minute.” by the frown taking over Clawhauser's face he could tell that he didn't want to leave him alone, doing his best to smile to reassure him. “I'm okay. I promise. Just need a moment.” Still not looking completely convinced Clawhauser nodded and squeezed his shoulder before heading back inside.  
Letting out a long sigh, Aeron slid back down onto the floor, cradling his head against his knees. With that cursed song being an older one he had been able to avoid it for awhile but now...of all times...why now?  
“Looks like you still remember our song.” pure panic squeezed Aeron's heart as he bolted upright, wide eyes looking around until they landed on an arctic wolf.  
“Val...” his voice was a mix of fear, disbelief, and hatred as his worst nightmare grinned at him.  
“Hello, PB. Been awhile.” slowly Aeron pushed himself to his feet, his eyes watching Val's every moment. He was dressed in form fitting black jeans and a black leather vest contrasting with his black tipped white fur and ice blue eyes.  
“How the hell did you get in here?” a dangerous grin contorted Valentin's handsome face as he dramatically pointed to his right.  
“The back entrance of course. The officers guarding it sadly got called away due to some...excitement going on in the city.” Aeron growled, doing his best to not show the fear that was filling him.  
“What have you done?” he tensed as Valentin took a step towards him so that there was only a couple of inches between them.  
“What I do best, PB. I saw an opportunity and I took it.” Aeron flinched as Valentin gripped his chin, tilting his head a bit. “The funny thing is, I honestly had no interest in this event at first until I saw how the ZPD acted. With such attention how could I not make an appearance?” he released Aeron and stepped back, his back turning to him to show he didn't view him as a threat.  
“Yet you had to create a diversion before showing up.” Now that there was space between them, Aeron was gaining more confidence as he glared at the back of his abuser. He shrugged his shoulders non nonchalantly.  
“I'm making a point. I also wanted to make sure that I got some time alone with you.” slowly he turned to fully face Aeron, causing him to tense as he barred his fangs.  
“I meant it when I said goodbye to you before being arrested, Valentin! I'm not going back.” Valentin's eyes widened in a way that showed he was making fun of Aeron as he threw his head back and laughed.  
“You think I want you back? After you tore apart everything that I worked so hard for? No, my dear panther, I'm done dragging you back.” his eyes narrowed and shown with such anger that it sent Aeron's heart racing. “I gave you plenty of chances to come back. I even sent family into that prison of yours to send my messages. I kept telling myself that you would return. That you would come back like you always do and apologize. But instead, you ran. They set you free and you ran.” his eyes narrowed more, his lips lifting a bit to show off his sharp canines, Aeron preparing his claws in response.  
“You broke what was left of my foolish love for you. And then, something wonderful happened. I was freed. I was freed from this desire to hunt you down and keep you. Free from this shattering loneliness when you were gone.” his face relaxed into a smile that terrified Aeron even more as he rose his paws up, tilting his head back.  
“It felt wonderful. My mind was clear and I could finally think straight. However,” his arms lowered as he refocused on Aeron, him tensing more to show he was ready to fight. “I can't let you walk away from this, PB. No one walks away from me and lives.” though his heart was pounding in fear, Aeron gave a snarl as he slid into a fighting stance.  
“Then come try me.” the smile widened dangerously as Valentin chuckled, his head shaking slowly.  
“I'm not here to kill you. Not yet. First you will suffer and so will your fox friend along with the ZPD.” Aeron faltered, the surprise showing on his face, causing Valentin's smile to turn wicked. “Did you really think I forgot about Crims? Or that the ZPD tried to destroy my business? Oh no. All of you will suffer as I tear this hypocritical society apart.”  
“So what now? You going to use me as a shield so you can go in and have you little moment with everyone else?” though he was trying so hard to hide it, his voice quivered slightly in fear, the gleam in Valentin's eyes showing he caught it.  
“No. I'm going to let you go now, PB. I'm going to let you run and warn your new friends. But we'll see how much they trust a convict.” Aeron barred his fangs again as he clutched his fists.  
“Ex convict.” Valentin chuckled as his grin widened to the point all his teeth were showing.  
“You will always be a convict PB. No matter what you do or try you can not hide who you truly are.” gathering up all his courage, Aeron decreased the space between them, leaning up into Valentin's space as he snarled.  
“You have no idea who I really am, Valentin.” Valentin just smiled at him as he leaned forward slightly.  
“Oh I do, PB. I know exactly who you are.” pulling away, he turned his back to him again, his tail twitching as if waving goodbye. “Go find your friends, PB. You're going to need them.” 

888888888888888

“Judy...Do you see Aeron?” Judy's ears perked up as she glanced at Nick, who was searching the room with a tense frown. She glanced around as well, seeing no sign of the black panther.  
“No I don't. Maybe he's on break?” Nick's frown lengthened as his ears lowered.  
“Something doesn't feel right. Where are the other officers? I only see Chief.” Judy frowned as well as she looked around, seeing no other blue uniforms besides their chief.  
“I don't know. Maybe we should go talk to Chief Bogo.” she moved to stand but Nick stopped her by resting a paw on her arm. Her questioning glance was answered by him nodding in the direction of Bogo, Judy quickly seeing what was up. She relaxed a bit as she saw Aeron only to tense again as he seemed to rush to Bogo.  
They looked at each other, Bogo quickly looking away, moving to leave, Aeron cutting in front of him. They seemed to argue, Bogo doing his usual intimidating stance while Aeron's arms flailed wildly in exasperation. Again, Bogo moved away, Aeron seeming to yell after him to only be ignored. Frustrated, he threw his paws up in the air and stomped away.  
“Let's go, Carrots.” Judy glanced at Nick, seeing him rise to his feet. Nodding her understanding they both quickly left the table and moved to meet Aeron, who seemed to almost run to them.  
“Your Chief is beyond frustrating! I was trying to warn him and he wouldn't listen!” Judy rested a calming paw against his as Nick spoke.  
“Warn him about what?” By the look of utter fear in his eyes, Judy figured out what was going on before he spoke.  
“He's here, Crims. Valentin is here.” Judy sympathized with the fear reflected in Nick's eyes as they danced around the room.  
“Where, PB?”  
“I ran into him in the hallway. Last I saw of him he was walking towards the back entrance. I thought about stopping him, but that seemed to be what he want which is never a good sign.” Judy silently agreed. She might not know Valentin like her two friends did, but she understood enough to tell that he wasn't someone to take lightly.  
Suddenly her ears perked up as she heard a strange sound. Looking up, she glanced around the room, trying to find what had caused it. “Carrots? What's wrong?”  
“I heard something.” she narrowed her eyes in concentration as she tried to ignore the sound of the music and multiple talking voices. Her ears twitched a she finally heard it again, her eyes quickly glancing out into the hallway. “It's coming from out there!” Nick and Aeron followed her gaze, Aeron's ears perking up as well as the sound came again this time louder.  
“It sounds like...howling.” confusion filled her as she noticed Aeron's eyes widen in fear as he grabbed Nick's arm.  
“We need to get these mammals out. Now!” before Judy could ask what he meant, they heard a crashing sound and screams. Spinning around Judy saw a large blur charge into one of the tables, the guests rushing quickly out of the way.  
A broad and muscular buffalo stood in the middle of the debris of a table, his black eyes wide with rage as he spun around looking at the startled guests. He was dressed in all back, his fur a mixture of black and brown. The mass of hair atop his head was messy and his face had two scars down the middle of his face.  
His head jerked roughly in the direction of the main table as Mayor Growlz was quickly shooing her guests away, gently carrying Matthew Squea. Snorting, the Buffalo lowered his head and charged. A loud snarl startled Judy as a blur of black rushed passed her.  
“PB! Stand down!” Nick yelled but it was to late, Aeron had already pounced on the back of the Buffalo, earning a yell as his claws dug into his thick hide. He spun around, his hoof reaching to yank Aeron off of him, Aeron responding by jumping off of him.  
Like he had when he saved Judy, he got between the buffalo and the frozen guests of honor. His ears were flat back as he barred his fangs, his tail whipping side to side aggressively. The Buffalo snorted in response as he stomped at the ground, his head lowering a bit.  
Judy's sensitive ears picked up something whistling by as a dart struck the Buffalo in the shoulder, earning a grunt as he quickly knocked it off him with his hoof. Another one came and struck him in the neck. Irritated, he shook his head, his body flailing dangerously as he seemed to only become more aggressive.  
“Hopps! Wilde!” Judy glanced over to see Bogo, his dart gun raised as he focused on the enraged Buffalo. “Get these civilians out of here!”  
“Right chief!” Judy glanced at Nick, who nodded at her as they quickly began to usher the frightened crowd out the emergency exit.  
“Go!” Judy shouted at the press; who were focusing on the chaos. They looked at her then reluctantly left, seeming to attempt to catch all that they could.  
A loud yell and the sound of a crash caused Judy to glance back to see that the Buffalo had charged Bogo, knocking him back against the wall and causing him to loose his weapon.  
“Chief!” she took a step forward to help but a well placed glare from him kept her where she was. She heard another snarl as Aeron jumped on top of the Buffalo, knocking him off balance just enough for Bogo to push free.  
Grunting in anger the Buffalo spun dangerously as he tried to buck Aeron off of him, Aeron responding by digging his fangs into the Buffalo's shoulders. He gave a loud yell as he finally grabbed a hold of Aeron's back, yanking him off with such force Judy was afraid he would break him. With another yell, the Buffalo threw Aeron to the ground, his body giving a sickening bounce before it slid to a stop, unmoving.  
“Aeron!” It was Nick's turn to yell as he rushed forward to help him. Judy moved to help but stopped herself as she reminded herself that she still had mammals to get out. Not liking removing Nick form her sight, she forced herself to turn and shoo the rest of the mammals out the exit.  
Mayor Growlz was the last, her eyes full of fear as she glanced at Judy. “Oh Officer Hopps if only I had listened!” Judy tried to give her a reassuring smile as she heard what sounded like a yelp of pain come from behind her.  
“We'll take care of it, Mayor.” Mayor Growlz nodded as she moved to the exit.  
“I'll make sure that these mammals get home safely. Good luck!” and she was gone. Dread seeping into Judy's heart, she spun around to refocus on the chaos. Bogo was wrestling with the Buffalo and Clawhauser was kneeling by Aeron. Nick. Where was Nick?  
Another yelp caused her to glance in the other direction as she saw Nick fighting with a black dressed coyote. They were slamming their bodies against each other, claws and teeth snatching at what they could reach. Judy flinched as she saw the Coyote push Nick onto his back, moving to bite his throat but Nick kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back.  
Her ears perked as she heard another crash, her eyes seeing that the Buffalo had forced Bogo back into the wall. She could see that her chief was struggling, his chest rising and falling heavily, his teeth clenched with his eyes narrowed in concentration. She needed to help.  
Her eyes scanned the room, her heart jumping as they landed on Bogo's fallen dart gun. Without a second thought she charged for it, sliding to a stop as she grabbed for it. It was heavy, almost to large for her to lift as she turned to aim it at the Buffalo.  
She squinted as she aimed, her arms shaking slightly at the weight as she pulled the trigger with her paw, getting the Buffalo right in the back of the neck. His body shuddered as he shook his head aggressively. Taking advantage of the distraction, Bogo pushed him off him, aiming a powerful punch to his jaw. The effect of the third tranquilizer and the powerful hit made the Buffalo stumble, his legs shaking as he did his best to stay standing.  
Jaw clenched and eyes narrowed Bogo stalked towards him, the Buffalo moving to charge again but Bogo pushed him back. Finally the Buffalo's legs buckled underneath him and he fell. He gave a low groan as his body shuddered and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He was finally out.  
Taking no time to celebrate, Judy jerked around and aimed the large dart gun at the Coyote. Nick was leaning against the wall holding his side and breathing heavily as the Coyote was walking way from him, his eyes focused on Aeron and Clawhauser. Aeron had finally gotten back up, holding tightly to Clawhauser who was supporting him.  
He gave a low snarl as his ears flattened again as the Coyote continued moving closer. He wasn't going to put his paws on Aeron though. Her arms shaking a bit more, Judy took aim and pulled the trigger, her dark hitting the Coyote in the shoulder. He yelped, his paw rushing to yank the dart out. Judy quietly cursed to herself. She had been aiming for his neck. Keeping in mind how the gun was shaking, she aimed again, this time the dart finding its home directly in the side of his neck. Again the Coyote yelped as he clawed at the dart. Suddenly his legs shook as he struggled to keep his balance. Judy watched as Nick took the opportunity to charge, knocking the Coyote onto the ground.  
“Yes!” Judy cheered, pumping her arm up with the dart gun, instantly regretting that as a spark of pain ran up her arm at the heaviness of the weapon.  
“Wow, now that was impressive.” dread seeped again into Judy's heart as she heard a slightly familiar voice speak out to them. Slowly she turned to see Valentin walking through the destroyed tables to them.  
An evil grin decorated his face as he drew to a stop, his eyes landing on her, then Bogo, then Nick, then Clawhauser, and staying on Aeron. “You lasted better than I thought you would, how exciting.” flinching again at the strain of the weight of the dart gun, Judy aimed it at Valentin.  
“Stop it right there!” slowly Valentin's head turned to eye Judy, his grin widening.  
“I wouldn't do that if I were you, little bunny.” her ears twitched in irritation as she did her best to keep her weapon level.  
“You are under arrest!” fear gripped her heart as those ice blue eyes gleamed with a dangerous light as his grin widened to the point of showing fangs.  
“I have something that will keep that from happening.” just as slowly as he had turned to face her, he tilted his head back and let out a low howl; a sound more haunting than Judy have ever heard.  
Judy's ears perked up as she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Doing her best to keep Valentin in her sight, she turned to see the Razorback named Dange walk in.  
His grin was just as cruel as Valentin's as he lifted up his hoof, showing that he was carrying something. No not something. Someone.  
“Bernadette!” fear and disbelief numbed Judy as she gaped at the form of the small possum. She was holding perfectly still, her eyes gleaming in fear and discomfort as she was being lifted by the neck of the simple purple dress she wore.  
Growling angerly, Judy shifted to pointing her weapon at Dange. “But her down!” Dange's grin lengthened dangerously as Valentin spoke for him.  
“I'm afraid my comrade can't do that, Officer. You see, our little test subject has proven to need some more...convincing and his sweet little possum friend is going to help us with that.” Judy's heart went out to Bernadette as those frightened eyes looked at her. Though no words left her lips, Judy knew what she was begging her to help.  
“Let her go or I'll shoot!” she jumped slightly as both Valentin and Dange laughed. Confidently, Dange pulled out a gun from the folds of the jacket he was wearing, calmly pointing it at Bernadette; who flinched and tried to pull away.  
“Put down your weapon or my comrade will shoot.” Judy's eyes jumped to Valentin who was watching her like she was amusing him. She gritted her teeth as she glanced back at Bernadette. She couldn't let another minor be taken. “Put the gun down or you will have blood on your hands!” his voice was louder this time, more forceful as Dange flicked off the safety, threateningly placing his finger on the trigger.  
Her eyes betrayed some of the fear she was feeling as she glanced again at Bernadette. The poor thing looked like she was about to faint from terror. She had no choice. Gritting her teeth she dropped the gun to the ground, kicking it away from her.  
“Good to see you can take directions, Officer. So many of your companions can't. However,” for the first time since he had walked in, Valentin made eye contact with Dange; Judy not liking the gleam in their eyes. “Let me show you what happens when you test me.” before she could react, Dange's arm snapped away from Bernadette and pointed at Nick as his finger squeezed the trigger.  
Fear ripped out her heart as she watched the bullet hit Nick's shoulder in slow motion. Pain contorted his face as he fell to his knees, grasping his shoulder. “NICK!”  
A furious snarl echoed around them as Aeron moved to leap at Dange, Clawhauser pulling him back. The pure joy in Dange's eyes made Judy's stomach churn as he moved his weapon back to pointing at Bernadette; Valentin speaking to her again.  
“Remember this, little bunny. You can never save everyone. There will always be casualties.” Judy glared at him, sending all the anger and hatred she could through her eyes as he only smirked at her as he turned. “Try to follow us and we will kill this little possum.” Judy wanted nothing more than to beat the confidence out of the arctic wolf as he walked out; Dange and their hostage following close behind. But she stayed put. She had no choice.  
Silence followed their exit for a moment until Bogo's voice took command. “Hopps! Take care of Wilde and his friend. Clawhauser call for someone to come and pick up these two.” he aggressively motioned to the two unconscious mammals. “Then call 911 and go with Hopps. I will collect a small unit and go after that wolf. There's no way he's getting away this time!”  
In the back of her mind Judy could hear Bogo and Clawhauser calling for back up as she rushed to kneel by Nick. “Nick!” he looked at her, his eyes already glazing with pain.  
“Carrots...” she rested a paw on his uninjured shoulder and guided him to lay down as she looked around for something she could use to put pressure on the wound; seeing nothing.  
“Here.” she looked up seeing that Aeron had taken off his shirt, holding it out to her. She met his gaze for a moment to say thank you before bundling up the shirt and pressed it against Nick's arm. He gave a weak flinch as his head began to nod, his eyes closing.  
“Stay with me Nick! Stay with me! Nick!”


	2. Tear Zootopia Apart Chapter Ten

James Otterton didn't even flinch as he heard the door open and saw a faint stretch of light reaching for him. He stayed wrapped up in his old blanket that lined the cage that had been his 'home' for...he couldn't even remember how long it had been sense he had been kidnapped.   
As he heard the clop clop of hooves he buried himself more into his only comfort, hoping the owner of those hooves would think he was asleep and leave him alone. He was done with being sneered at and teased for not being 'pred' enough to attack a little sheep.   
Dawn Bellwether...James had to admit part of him did want to rip into that devil sheep's wool and make her pay for the hell she had put his family through. However, his parents had raised him better than that. They had raised him to be forgiving and that violence was not the answer. He might never see them again but that didn't mean he had to forget their words.   
An aching loneliness squeezed James' heart again as he thought of his family and friends along with the knowledge that he would probably never see them again. His eyes began to blur with tears as he heard a weird sound as if something small had fallen onto the floor.   
“Oof! There's no reason to be so rough!” Forgetting himself, James bolt right up in his cage. He knew that voice. He squinted his eyes as the door closed, placing them in almost no light again. He could sort of see a faint outline of someone small picking themself off of the ground.   
“Bernee?” the outline moved as reflective eyes looked at him.   
“James?” the soft feminine voice held the same disbelief as his had as those eyes moved closer until James could make out the form of his friend. “James!” she rushed the rest of the distance between them, her paws sticking through the bars of his cage in attempt to hug him. “You're alive!” James did his best to ignore the bar pressing between them as he returned the hug; breathing in her scent.   
“What are you doing here Bernee?” he asked as he reluctantly released her so that she could look at him again. He saw that her eyes were shinning with tears as she gave a choked sob.   
“They took me too James! They grabbed me on my way home from piano lessons.” James growled angerly.   
“Those jerks! Why did they go after you?” she gave another sob as she roughly wiped her eyes with the back of her paw.   
“They said that I was going to encourage you to cooperate.” James eyes widened in both fear and surprise. He knew that they meant by 'cooperate' but how were they going to have Bernadette help with that?   
James jumped as he heard the door again as Bernadette spun around to face whoever was coming in.   
“Oh good you two have reunited already.” James tensed as he reached through the bars to grab Bernadette's hand as he noticed her shudder as both Valentin and Dange walked in. They left the door open a crack as they took their seats in their usual simple chairs across from James cage. He squeezed Bernadette's hand as Valentin's smile widened as he motioned at her.   
“Like the gift I brought for you, little otter?” James could feel Bernadette trembling, giving him enough courage to speak up.   
“Why did you bring her?” Valentin raised an eyebrow as Dange shifted irritably in his seat.   
“Look at that Boss? We bring him a gift and he doesn't even appreciate it.” Valentin waved at him to be silent as he refocused his eyes on James, leaning forward slightly.   
“I thought that having your friend with you would help you...reevaluate your reluctance to participate in our little experiment.” the calmness in his voice shook James as he tightened his grip on Bernadette, as if his grasp would protect her.   
“Well it won't. I already told you, violence is not the answer.” he saw a dangerous gleam light up Valentin's eyes as Dange leaned back in his seat and laughed.   
“What a piece of garbage! You're an animal kit, aggression is part of what you are.” Valentin waved for his silence again before slowly refocusing his gaze on James, sending shivers down his spine.   
“James, you like Bernadette don't you?” James eyes widened in surprise as he glanced at Bernadette, who met his gaze with the same look of surprise. “You don't have to hide it, James. We won't judge you for it. This mentality that animals should stay with their own species is foolish. Be attracted to who you are attracted to.” James' eyes narrowed a bit in suspicion. He was right, he did like Bernadette and she liked him but they had both agreed to keep it quiet with all of the remarks they were getting. Was his feelings for her really that obvious?  
Valentin's grin widened as he leaned back in his seat. “We had been watching you for awhile before you had come to join us. I know that those remarks from your classmates bothered you. I know that you hold hatred for Dawn Bellwether in your heart. You just have to let it go.” James growled as his teenage stubbornness showed.   
“No!” Valentin gave a dramatic sigh as he leaned forward again, his eyes turning cold as they focused on Bernadette.   
“This is the deal, little otter. If you don't cooperate with us, we will use use your girl friend for another one of our experiments and trust me, the other participant will not be as gentle spirited as you are.” 

888888888888888

The paramedics came in a blur of color and sound as they quickly whisked Nick and Aeron to the hospital; leaving Judy and Clawhauser to follow in Aeron's car. As they arrived groups of people stuffed the hallways and voices Judy couldn't process were yelling things as doctors and nurses rushed around with wounded patients. Nick and Aeron hadn't been the only two that had run ins with the Devil's Bite gang.   
Clawhauser gently led her to a seat to wait outside of the room Nick had been wheeled into before going to go check on Aeron. She had wanted to be with him but an armadillo nurse had blocked her and told her that she would have to wait until he had stabilized. So there she sat, dwarfed in her large seat as the chaos played out around her.   
She felt so small and vulnerable sitting there as the moment Nick was injured played over and over in her head. “Nick...” her eyes blurred with tears as she remembered the look of shock and pain that had contorted his handsome face as the bullet tore into his shoulder.   
If only she had dropped her weapon right away. If she had then he wouldn't have been shot. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Her paws squeezed the fabric of her stained and torn dress as the tears started to escape down her cheeks. “Oh Nick...”   
He couldn't leave her. She needed him. He was her rock. Her support. Without him she was...No! She couldn't think like that. He was going to be okay. She had to be positive. He was going to be okay. Dange only had shot him in the shoulder. They could save him. He was going to be okay.   
“Hopps?” Judy glanced up with shinning eyes at Clawhauser.   
“Oh, Clawhauser...” slower than she usually would she wiped her eyes dry as Clawhauser took a seat next to her. Hesitating for a moment he draped his arm on the back of her chair as he leaned a bit closer to her.   
“Talk to me, Judy. It's okay.” his voice was so gentle and empathetic that Judy's attempt to hide the tornado of emotions inside of her collapsed as she sobbed. She felt Clawhauser move his arm slightly so that it was gently touching her shoulders comfortingly as he patiently waited for her to speak.   
She attempted to take calming breaths but they only turned into lung racking sobs as she cradled her face in her paws. “I'm so scared Ben! What if something goes wrong and I loose him? He's my best friend and my partner...I don't know what I'd do without him.”   
“He'll be okay, Judy. Nick is one of the toughest officers I know. Besides, he'd rather go through years of torture then leave you alone.” Judy gave another sob as she tried to once again compose herself as she sat up, her head lifting to look at Clawhauser.   
“Really?” A warm smile crossed Clawhauser's face as he nodded.   
“Yes. He cares a lot about you, Judy. He would hate leaving you alone.” Judy nodded as she remembered his refusal to leave her in the museum a year ago. They did have a strong bond. She gave a shaky breath as she leaned back in her chair.   
“How's Aeron?” she noticed Clawhauser frown slightly at the topic change but he answered.   
“Not happy. He apparently hates hospitals and they had to sedate him before they could get a look at him. They believe he is just bruised but will keep him over night to make sure that he hasn't suffered any brain damage.” Judy nodded as she remembered how hard he had hit the ground after being thrown by the buffalo.   
“He did hit the ground pretty hard. He's lucky to not have any broken bones.” Clawhauser nodded as he shifted a bit in his seat, keeping his arm where it was which comforted Judy. It wasn't Nick's arm but the fact that she wasn't alone and that Clawhauser was not pushing her made her feel a bit better.   
“I'll check on him again in a bit. Oh! I also talked to Higgins. Chief Bogo and a few other officers are still searching for Valentin and Ms. Posmen but have found nothing yet. However, the coyote and buffalo have been placed in custody and are waiting to be talked to.” Judy nodded, her brain still to numb from everything to really react.   
She felt Clawhauser move his arm so that his paw could gently squeeze her shoulder. “We'll get him, Judy. Chief Bogo won't rest until Valentin is caught along with the rest of his gang.” Judy let out a sigh as her paws squeezed her dress again.   
“I know that's what worries me. Chief looks so warn out and so do the rest of the officers and by the looks of this,” she motioned to the chaos still going on around them. “We're going to have a lot more on our plates soon.” Clawhauser inhaled like he was going to respond but was cut off by the door of the room closest to them opening, a middle aged panda doctor poking her head out.   
Judy tensed as her eyes met hers, the doctor walking all the way out. “Officer Hopps?” Judy nodded as both she and Clawhauser rose to their feet, Clawhauser keeping his paw gently resting on her shoulder.   
“Your partner has stabilized. We were able to remove the bullet and sew up the wound. Luckily it just missed the bone but he will still be in a little bit of pain as he heals. We will want to keep him at least over night.” Judy let out the breath she was holding as she smiled in relief, leaning a bit against Clawhauser in response to him gently squeezing her shoulder.   
“Thank you Doctor. May I see him?” the panda smiled as she nodded, sliding away from the door.   
“He's still sleeping from the drugs we gave him but you are welcome to sit with him same with you, Officer Clawhauser.” Clawhauser smiled at her in thanks before looking down at Judy.   
“Actually I think I'll go check on Aeron. Will you be okay?” Judy nodded, smiling appreciatively at him.   
“Yes. Keep me updated. And thank you.” Clawhauser gave one of his beaming smiles as he gave her shoulder one last squeeze.   
“Don't mention it.” and he walked off. Taking a breath to calm the sudden nerves that were building inside of her, Judy walked into Nick's room.   
He laid in a bed that was perfect for his size and was hooked up to machines that Judy recognized but didn't know the names of.   
He was dressed in a green hospital gown that was barely visible under the layer of blankets pulled over him. She took a few steps closer as her eyes took in his face. He looked relaxed and peaceful which she was very grateful for.   
She glanced over at the guest chair that rested against the wall, about to move over to it. However, something came over her and she glanced back at Nick. The bed was big enough that there was some space for her to lay. Not fully understanding why she felt compelled to do it, she climbed onto the bed and curled up against him.   
She breathed in his scent as her paws tangled themselves into his fur. She could feel his chest rising and falling rhythmically and it relaxed her. He was alright. He was going to be alright. He was safe. They were both safe.   
888888888888888

Aeron stared up at the ceiling as he listened to the faint beep of his heart monitor. The sedative had faded to the point that he could function but was still calm enough that he didn't feel like he had to get out of there. He honestly wasn't sure exactly why he hated hospitals so much, he had spent plenty of time in them as a young adult. Though...perhaps that was why he hated them.   
Groaning he shifted in his slightly to large bed to get more comfortable. He had miraculously only ended up with bruises but the doctor had told Clawhauser that they wanted to keep him over night just in case more damage showed up.   
Aeron had attempted to argue but Clawhauser had put his foot down and convinced him to stay. He had to admit that his concern for him was touching and that he was a bit lonely know that Clawhauser had gone off to get some food and to also check on Judy and Nick.   
Nick...Aeron felt his heart squeeze painfully as the memory of Nick laying on the ground bleeding came back to him. He shouldn't have asked for his help. He should have known that it would only end in him being hurt. Just like the others.   
Frustration at being so helpless burned in Aeron as he angrily pushed the blankets off him, moving to sit but the lasting sedative forced him back down. It had still not fully left his system and he had no energy to get up.   
Aeron's ears picked up as he heard a voice outside of his room, recognizing it as one of the nurses that had been assigned to him. “Mr. Haimes says he wishes to see no one but Officer Clawhauser, Sir.”   
“I don't care.” Aeron's ears flattened as he instantly recognized the gruff direct tone of Chief Bogo as he easily escaped the stammering nurse and walked through the doorway of his room. He seemed to freeze slightly as his eyes landed on Aeron, something that seemed like hesitation reflecting in them. Aeron didn't care though.   
“Get. The. Fuck. Out.” he said each word through clenched teeth as he forced himself up as much as he could, his ears laying flat against his skull as his eyes gleamed with anger. A frown crossed Bogo's face as he closed the door behind him.   
“We need to talk.” Aeron gave a forced laugh that he instantly regretted as his body screamed in pain.   
“Now you want to talk? What about when I was trying to fucking warn you? Where was this 'we need to talk' bullshit then?” all the frustration that had been pulsing through Aeron seemed to come out as he forced himself up even more, the adrenaline in him seeming to over throw the sedative. Bogo's eyebrows narrowed as he moved into a more intimidating stance.  
“I was a bit busy.” Aeron gave a low snarl as he clutched his pillow. He knew that he was in to much pain to actually attack the water buffalo but that didn't keep him from being determined to show just how angry he was.   
“Don't give me that shit!” he yanked his pillow off the bed and chucked it as hard as he could, it bouncing harmlessly against his powerful build. “You act like you've opened your eyes but they're still as closed as ever! You couldn't see past your damn bias and see that I was trying to help you!” pain contorted Aeron's face as his outburst sent shocks of pain throughout his bruised body.   
Groaning his body lowered slightly on the bed as he breathed through the pain. He saw that Bogo was about to speak so broke him off. “If you had listened we could have possibly gotten Aeron before he had sent his buffalo after us. Maybe we could have caught him. Maybe we could have kept from Nick being shot. I don't know and we will never know because you were to damn stubborn to give me a benefit of a doubt.” emotions that Aeron couldn't translate danced in Bogo's eyes as he spoke.   
“Haimes-”   
“I don't give a shit what you have to say, Bogo. I'm not a convict anymore I don't have to listen to you so get the fuck out.” with that he rolled onto his side, turning his back to Bogo. Silence answered him but he knew that Bogo was still there. He could smell him and hear his deep breaths that were due to his large size.   
If he was going to speak he was cut off by the sound of the door opening and someone calling out. “Aeron? Are you still awake? I'm sorry it took so long to get back I had trouble convincing J- oh, hey Chief.” Aeron wasn't surprised at the utter shock in Clawhauser's voice as he walked in to see Aeron laying with his back pointedly turned and Bogo standing in his usual intimidating stance.   
“Clawhauser, we are in the middle of a conversation.” Aeron scoffed at Bogo's statement as he slowly rolled back on his back so that he could face them.   
“I already told you I don't want to talk to you and as the nurse stated, Ben is the only one right now that I want to see.” Bogo gave one of his irritated snorts as his eyes landed fully on Aeron, who looked directly back at him. He wasn't going to let himself be intimidated.   
“Aeron, why don't you let Chief Bogo speak?” Aeron's ears twitched irritably at Clawhauser's question not because he asked it but the fact that he knew he was a weakling when it came to him.   
Sighing he sat himself up, his annoyed look faltering for a moment as Clawhauser hurried over to return his pillow, fluffing it up so that it would support him. “Fine. What is it that you want to talk about?” to his relief Clawhauser moved behind him so that he could refocus on looking annoyed as Bogo spoke up.   
“We were unable to catch the culprits, however we have the Buffalo and coyote from last night in custody. We have identified the coyote as Justin Redd also known as Yap thanks to your descriptions. However we have no id for the Buffalo. He had no identification with him and there is no record of him in our database.” Aeron nodded curtly, not surprised by any of it. Though he had hoped that the ZPD would prove him wrong, Aeron had known they wouldn't catch up to Val and Dange. They were both experts at escaping. As for the Buffalo, even he didn't recognize him.   
“The Buffalo must be a new recruit. At first I thought he was a civilian they had overdosed with DB but then I saw his scars.” Bogo nodded his head, the look in his eyes telling Aeron that he had noticed them too.   
“Are you certain he was on DB?” Aeron twitched irritably at the question.   
“Not that what I say matters much to you, yes. I could smell it on him.”   
“Smell it?” his eyebrow arched slightly as his head tilted ever so slightly as his tone showed he didn't believe him. Aeron gave en exasperated sigh.   
“DB awakens certain hormones in the body which alters the animal's natural scent so yes I smelled it.” Aeron flinched slightly in surprise as he felt a paw rest on his shoulder, looking up to see Clawhauser. However, his eyes were not on him but Bogo.   
“Sir, I've read the case files about the last DB case and it had mentioned that certain officers could smell the effects of the drug.” Bogo's eyes narrowed slightly as they seemed to zoom in on Clawhauser's paw resting on Aeron's shoulder. Slowly he returned his eyes to Aeron.  
“I also need to know what Valentin's attentions are with Bernadette Posmen.” Aeron frowned as he sighed, his heart squeezing painfully as he remembered how terrified the poor possum had looked.   
“Valentin has never gone after kits before. However, he likes using your attachments against you. He finds who or what you love then use that to manipulate you.” disgust wrinkled Bogo's face.   
“So he's manipulating James Otterton with her?” Aeron nodded as for the first time he sympathized with Bogo as the disgust seemed to strengthen.   
“That would be my guess. She's his friend correct?” Bogo nodded as he frowned.  
“Yes though Hopps mentioned she had a feeling that they were a bit more than friends.” a gentle squeeze on his shoulder led him to look at Clawhauser. He had moved slightly closer to him and his eyes were full of sadness. Aeron took a moment to lay his paw over his for a moment, ignoring how Bogo seemed to zoom in on their moment again.   
“We are running out of time then. We must find both James Otterton and Bernadette Posmen before more harm comes to them and take Valentin down before he rips this city apart.” Aeron nodded in agreement as he forced himself to look away from Clawhauser.   
“Yes. I'm guessing those mammals causing damage and attacking other mammals are all high on DB and most likely all members of Valentin's 'family'. There's a possibility he has tried to drug other mammals as well but I'm not certain.” Bogo nodded curly as Aeron watched the wheels turn in his head.   
“We need to act fast then. Clawhauser, I am extending your time off through tomorrow but I expect you back at work Sunday. The same with Hopps.” hesitation clouded Clawhauser's eyes as Aeron felt him fidget nervously.   
“Hopps isn't going to want to leave her partner, Chief.” Bogo's eyes narrowed at him.   
“I know and I don't care. I need every officer working on catching this wolf.” For the first time that Aeron had known him, Bogo's eyes showed that he did care. He cared very deeply. Feeling slightly warmer towards the water buffalo, he faced him fully and made eye contact.   
“This isn't going to be like last time, Bogo. Valentin has...changed. He's even more calculated and even more dangerous now. Whatever his goal is, he won't stop until he completes it.” Bogo's lips curled into a frown as Aeron noticed his eyes slightly widen in surprise at the gentleness in his tone. It surprised Aeron too. But that look of compassion he had for his officers had risen him ever slightly in Aeron's opinion. Only slightly though.   
“The ZPD aren't the same either. We will put an end to this.” in his direct way, he showed the conversation was over by quickly turning his back to them and moving to exit, stopping as he opened the door. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before looking over his shoulder back at Aeron.   
“Yesterday, when you distracted that buffalo so I could get free...thanks.” Aeron's eyes widened at the thank you as he found himself speechless, only nodding his head to show that he heard him. Seeming awkward, Bogo looked forward and walked out.   
Silence fell between Aeron and Clawhauser as Aeron leaned back, his body shaking a bit from his earlier outburst. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye he turned his head to look at Clawhauser. His eyes were on him, his ears twitching slightly as he bit down on his lip, rocking back and forth slightly.   
Sighing softly Aeron rested his paw on top of his to still his rocking; knowing what he was dying to ask. “Bogo and I go way back. Ten years ago he was assigned to prove that I was a prostitute that was also connected to the drug market. He posed as a customer to get evidence but I figured he was a cop and escaped.” Clawhauser's eyes widened in surprise.   
“How?” a faint grin crossed Aeron's face as the memory of his first encounter with the overly serious officer played in his mind.   
“I chained him to the bed. Don't worry his clothes were still on and he was able to break free, just gave me enough time to get away.” he watched Clawhauser's eyes widen more, sure that he was now attempting to picture Bogo cuffed to a bed.   
“After that arresting me became personal. For four years he chased after me, attempting to collect enough information to prove what I have done. As the Devil's Bite gang became stronger more officers joined his attempts in arresting me. However, unlike the others, Bogo stayed straight. He played by the rules. No matter how I teased him or how close he almost got he played by the rules.” Aeron picked up on the respect reflecting in Clawhauser's eyes at this. It didn't surprise him. Though he still had a lot of frustration built up towards him, Aeron could see where some would find him admirable.   
“As the years past, Valentin became more and more abusive and controlling until I finally snapped. I contacted Bogo and told him that I would trade information for protection. He agreed and I gave him the location of where Valentin would be that night.” Aeron's voice faded as the memory of that night made him shutter, Clawhauser squeezing his paw to comfort him.   
“I nearly died that night. Bogo had promised he would put me under protection before they raided the location but he didn't. Instead I was there when Valentin found out that someone had leaked out the information.” he felt Clawhauser's grip tighten, responding by returning the pressure as he pushed onward, doing his best to ignore how badly his voice was shaking.   
“I guess I was trying to be brave. To make Valentin see that I wasn't afraid of him anymore. I admitted that I had been the one that had leaked the information and that I was through with him.” his whole body began to shake as he felt Clawhauser move closer to him, resting his free paw on his shoulder.   
“Valentin lost it and attacked me. The rest is a blur. All I remember is the sound of his growls and the others encouraging him. And pain. So much pain. I finally passed out and woke up in the hospital to learn that the ZPD had come but that most of the others had escaped.” his voice died again as he felt Clawhauser give his shoulder an encouraging squeeze.  
“Bogo visited me and I swear, if I hadn't been so wounded, I would have done my best to rip him a part. Though he was a cop I thought I could trust him because he played by the rules. But he proved me wrong. So I got my payback. I agreed to give all the information I could as long as he was removed from the case. The chief at the time agreed and the rest is history.”   
“I'm sure Chief didn't appreciate that.” Aeron scoffed at Clawhauser's words as he leaned back against his pillow.   
“No he didn't. He was furious. And that is why he can't stand me and I can't stand him.” silence answered him as he watched Clawhauser's ears lower slightly as he gently sat on the edge of the bed, keeping their paws together.   
“Then why did you help him?” Aeron frowned in thought, not at all surprised at the question.   
“He's still a fellow mammal. I may dislike him but that doesn't mean I want him to be harmed.” a soft smile crossed Clawhauser's face as he nodded his understanding.   
“You have a good heart, Aeron.” heat warmed Aeron's cheeks as he looked away, attempting a shrug to hide his embarrassment.   
“I guess.” Clawhauser's smile lengthened as he squeezed Aeron's paw.   
“I know you do. You may not see it but I do and I'll keep telling you until you see it for yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go! Chapter ten! Been a long weekend but finally got this one finished and posted! Now chapter eleven will focus more on what James decides to do about Valentin's deal and also some more fluffness. Also, chapter eleven will probably start with the violence levels going up a bit to more mature. I will give more specific warnings once we get there. Until then everyone have a wonderful week!


	3. Tear Zootopia Apart Chapter Eleven

During her short political career Dawn Bellwether had heard about a form of illegal entertainment that pitted two mammals against each other as they fought to the death. While it had been dimming in popularity during her adulthood, it was still talked about and she had heard stories of cops shutting down these arenas. She had never given them much thought. After all, they didn't concern her or her goals. How ironic it was that she found herself a prisoner in one of these arenas.   
She found herself almost missing her cell back in the Zootopia jail as the hours past inside of her new cell. It was built for a more medium sized animal so she had room to spread out but her only forms of comfort were a tattered blanket that covered the hard wooden floor and a bucket for her to use to 'take care of business'.   
Though she was the only one behind bars, usually there were mammals walking around the raised pit acting as her guards. They were a mixture of both predators and prey and varied in size, some even close to her size. Though they kept out of the pit where she was, she seemed to always feel eyes on her, even when she thought she was alone.   
Her way of ignoring this was to wrap herself in her blanket and pretend to be asleep. She was in this position when she heard the door leading into the arena open and the voices of her guards take submissive tones as they greeted whomever entered. Bellwether didn't have to look up to know who had come in.   
“Are you awake little ewe?” The Wolf's velvet voice floated down to her, Bellwether doing her best to not react. She knew that he would eventually make her react but she was to stubborn to make it easy for him. “Come on little ewe, it's play time.” the hint of sadistic excitement made her shudder but she did the best to hide it as she decided to respond.   
Slowly she rose into a sitting position as she glared up at him. “You know as well as I do that that little otter won't put a paw on me. He's to much of a coward.” she didn't like the look of the grin that spread across his muzzle as he leaned forward slightly, his feet resting at the very edge of the rim of the pit.   
“Oh I think we've finally found something that will encourage our young otter to play the game.” Bellwether's eyes narrowed slightly as she watched Valentin glance at the door, motioning with his head for someone to come in.   
Taking the bait, Bellwether glanced at the door, seeing the Razorback and a female hiena she recognized as one of her guards walk in. Dange had his hoof resting threateningly on the shoulder of the little Otter's shoulder while the hyena was leading a young female possum that Bellwether didn't recognize.   
She noticed the two kits glance at each other, the possum seeming to attempt to reach for him as she was forcefully moved to a seat. Disgust filled her stomach as she recognized the look of youthful affection in both their eyes as the Otter moved down into the pit flanked by the Wolf and Razorback.   
Bellwether glanced at the Otter, seeing his eyes were pointedly looking at the ground. His face was harder to read than the other times; his eyes almost blank and his lips drawn in a straight line. What was Valentin playing at?   
“Let me introduce you to our new guest, Ms. Bellwether. This is Bernadette Posmen a dear friend of James. She has come to help encourage him to join in on our experiment.” her eyes narrowed as she glanced at the two minors again. So they were blackmailing the young otter. If she didn't hate Valentin so much she would have been impressed with this plan.   
Doing her best to look uninterested, she adjusted her battered glasses as she made eye contact with the Wolf. “Are you going to let me out?” he grinned at her as he glanced up at a guard straight above her, who pulled the lever that raised the door to her cell.   
Taking her time, she walked out, noticing out of the corner of her eye that the other mammals were taking their seats around the arena. There were only nine of them but the sight of them was still enough to send a shiver down Bellwether's spine. They seemed convinced that this was finally going to happen.   
Her eyes returned to the Wolf as he gracefully knelt next to the Otter, slowly pulling out a small needle. “Are you ready, James?” Bellwether watched as the young otter glanced at his friend then her, his eyes darkening with anger.   
“Yes.” he held her gaze as Valentin rolled up his sleeve and took the needle, pressing it into his skin. He flinched slightly in pain then his eyes widened slightly as Valentin pumped the drug into his system.   
“We have yet to use Devil's Bite on a minor so we are uncertain how it will interact with an incompletely developed body.” the Wolf explained, sounding like he was a science teacher addressing his students.   
A lick of fear sparked inside Bellwether as she watched the Wolf and the Razorback back away from the otter. At first there was no change, the otter just stood there, his eyes slightly wide as he seemed to be tracking something inside him.   
Suddenly his whole body shuddered as he jerked forward. Dawn flinched, instinctively taking a step back as black eyes focused on her. Though they still held a bit of intelligence they were dilated with primalistic anger.   
“That's it, James. Feel your anger. Think of everything this ewe put your family through. Think of the look of disgust on her face when she looked at you and your girl. Show her that she should never underestimate a predator.” The Wolf's tone was as calm as ever but his words were effective as the Otter snarled and moved onto four paws.   
Bellwether's eyes widened in fear as he lunged at her, quickly throwing herself out of the way. Pure adrenaline pulsed through her as she took off around the pit; the Otter's snarling following her. She could hear the other mammals cheering him on as they raced around.  
Panic flooded her brain as her legs began to burn from running as she stumbled, crashing to the ground. Before she could pick herself up, a sleek body pounced her and claws dug into her skin as small sharp teeth snapped at her wool.   
She cried out in fear as she tried to throw off the slightly smaller mammal but he clung to her. She screamed as he dug his fangs into her neck, pain sparking through her body as she uselessly tried to kick him off.   
The jeers were growing louder as the scent of blood stung her nose. She was going to die. She was going to die in this dirty pit and by a stupid predator. She gave one last feeble shake; crying out as James teeth yanked on her skin as he pinned her down.   
He released her, his head rising above hers so that they could make eye contact. She had never seen such angry eyes as he glared down at her, the fur around his mouth dyed red. “This is for my family.” his voice was contorted with rage as he raised his front right paw, claws extended and ready to tear through her and all she could do was cower.   
“James! No!” the sudden feminine voice cut through the jeering and froze him. Bellwether watched as the primal rage fainted slightly from his eyes as he looked up at the owner of the voice. What a fool. Bellwether smirked as she took advantage of his distraction and kicked him off of her, making sure to kick him as hard as she could.   
He gave a yelp of pain as he fell onto his back, stunned slightly. Giving a powerful yell, Bellwether jumped on him and wrapped her hooves around his throat. Her eyes shined with victory as she sneered down at him. “Did you really think I'd let some useless predator like you kill me?” his eyes widened at her as he helplessly scraped at the ground but the pressure she placed on his throat was to much.   
“No! GET AWAY FROM HIM!” the sound of surprised voices echoed around Bellwether as suddenly something a bit smaller than her rammed right into her side, knocking her off.  
Bellwether rolled on her side to see the female possum standing between her and the Otter, who was busy coughing and trying to return air to his lungs. Her ears were alert and tail raised defensively as she barred her needle like teeth as her dilated pupils eyed her.  
Bellwether backed up slightly, quickly seeing that the possum had no desire to attack, only to defend. The Otter on the other hand was back on his feet and looked murderous. Growling he lept at her, his body crashing into her.   
She felt her breath forcefully leave her as he pinned her to the ground, lifting his paw to roughly claw across her face.  
He glared down at her as his chest rose and fell rapidly. Their eyes met and she saw the inner battle going inside of his head. The jeers above them quieted as everyone watched to see what would happen next.   
“James.” again the soft feminine voice touched him. He hesitated, his eyes seeming to calm slightly. But they stayed focused on her, showing he wasn't going to turn his back again. Not liking this, Bellwether smirked at him.   
“Go on predator, prove what you are.” this seemed to hit a nerve as he barred his teeth again and raised his paw.   
“Enough.” This time the Wolf spoke, his assertive tone reaching out to them. But unlike the possum's voice, his words seemed to only aggravate the young otter as he turned to glare at him, his teeth barring again.   
“I'm tired of you telling me what to do!” to Bellwether's complete surprise, he lunged off of her and rushed towards the Wolf; who didn't even react. Before the otter could reach him a slightly larger animal jumped from the seats and tackled him.   
It was a caramel brown rabbit that she recognized as one of the mammals that guarded her. A devilish grin lifted his torn lips as his scarred ears perked towards the Otter. A primalistic yell escaped the trapped otter as he thrashed under his capture but to no avail. The sight was curious to Bellwether, a prey pinning down a predator.   
The sound of a high pitched snarl caused the rabbit to look up as the possum charged him, biting down on his shoulder as she dug her claws into his fur. He gave a cry of pain as he rolled onto his back, hooking his foot under her and knocking her off with a powerful kick.   
“Bernee!” now it was the Otter's turn to attack the rabbit. Growing bored, Bellwether glanced at the Wolf, who was busy watching the scene with growing interest. He seemed to be enjoying the chaos the situation was causing. Her eyes moved to above them, seeing that the other animals were busy watching the scene unfold as well.   
For a slit second she wondered if she could take advantage of the situation and escape. Before she could even fully study this notion she felt eyes on her, glancing to see that the Razorback was completely focused on her, his eyes challenging as if he was hoping she would try.   
“Smallz, that's enough.” The Wolf's voice caused Bellwether's eyes to return to the scene. The rabbit now had the otter pinned to the ground by the throat, but backed off at the words of his boss. Angrily, the Otter pushed his arm fully away from him, but didn't continue as a low warning growl escaped the Wolf.   
“Careful, James. Don't get to hot headed.” Bellwether followed his eyes over to the possum, who was being lifted to her feet by the hyena that had walked in with her. “And you, my dear, what a temper.” slowly his eyes moved to Bellwether, who glared in response. “And you, Ms. Ex mayor, I should have known you'd be entertaining. However, I think we're done with this part of the experiment. I need you for something else.” By the way his eyes gleamed, whatever he had planned was not going to be good.   
A smirk curled his lips as he turned away from her, his attention refocusing on the hyena. “Spaz, come here.” Bellwether could tell that the Hyena was nervous by how her ears and head lowered submissively as she let the Razorback take the possum from her so that she could walk forward.   
The Wolf's eyes looked her up and down as he seemed to be complementing something, causing the Hyena to twitch nervously. Suddenly the calmness of his face changed as his lips turned into a snarl as his paw lashed out, slapping with such force against the side of the Hyena's face that it dropped her to her knees, the sound echoing around the pit.   
“What did I tell you to do?” his voice was cold and sharp as he glared down at the nervous hyena.   
“To keep a hold of your guest, Boss.” her voice was raspy and submissive, her eyes focused on the feet of her boss.   
“Then how did she get down into the pit?” Bellwether had to admit that she was impressed at the power just the Wolf's words seemed to have on the Hyena as she cowered under his anger.   
“I was focusing on the fight, Boss.” she instinctively curled into herself as the wolf leaned forward, cupping her chin in his paw.   
“Luckily for you, Spaz, I actually found her involvement quite entertaining. However, next time, make sure you follow orders.” Bellwether noticed the Hyena flinch slightly as the wolf's grip seemed to tighten on her chin before she was released. Her head bowed again before she spoke.   
“Yes boss. I apologize for my mistake.” The Wolf stood up straight as he turned away from her.   
“You're forgiven. Now take Ms. Bellwether to have her wounds looked at.” Bellwether's eyes narrowed as the Hyena moved to get back on her feet, stilling as the wolf raised his paw to her. He looked up at his watching underlings, a dark grin crossing his face as he spoke to them.   
“It's time to move on to the next step! Tonight, we have proven what our drug can do and in a little while the whole city will see what we have seen tonight. Soon, my family, this city will finally realize its hypocrisy and fall!” as his words were greeted by cheers Bellwether recognized the look of success and power in the Wolf's eyes. She had felt that exact feeling of accomplishment. She to had thought that she was going to tear the city apart. And though she held very little love for the city that had turned on her, she found herself hoping he would fail just like she did. 

888888888888888

The first sensation Nick had as he woke up was a numb pain in his shoulder. The second was a slight weight on his chest. Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking a few times to clear them before he could take in the average sized hospital room he was in. Groggily he attempted to remember what the hell he was doing in a hospital room.   
Suddenly a rush of memories flashed in front of his eyes. The celebration. Aeron mentioning he saw Valentin. The drugged buffalo. Dange and Valentin. Dange aiming a gun at him...Oh god...No wonder his shoulder hurt.   
He shifted slightly, feeling the pain in his shoulder intensify along with the pressure of whatever was on his chest. Curious he looked down, his eyes widening slightly as he saw a pair of black tipped gray bunny ears. Judy.   
A closer glance told him that she was asleep, comfortably curled against him as she used his chest as a pillow. Poor bunny, she must have been exhausted.   
Gently he raised his uninjured arm and softly brushed his paw over her ears. A soft groan escaped her as she stirred, her eyes fluttering open to look at him. He watched, slightly amused, as the grogginess cleared and she realized that she was seeing him awake.   
“Nick!” she bolted upright, the brightness in her eyes matching her smile. Nick's usual warm smile crossed his face as he stroked her ears again.   
“Hey, Carrots.” her eyes soften with such affection that it made Nick's heart melt as she relaxed back against his chest.   
“Thank goodness your okay. How are you feeling?” Nick took a moment before answering as he checked himself out, wanting to give an honest answer.   
“Pretty good. Shoulder hurts but not to bad.”   
“Probably the pain meds.” Nick nodded, brushing his paw over her ears again as he sensed her tense slightly at knowing he was in pain.   
“Are you okay?” she nodded as she wrapped her arms around his waist.   
“Yes. Aeron is too, just a bit bruised. Ben is keeping him company right now.” Nick's eyebrow raised at hearing her using Clawhauser's first name but decided not to bring it up.   
His ears perked up as he heard the door open, a male hare nurse walking in. His ears perked up as he noticed Nick was awake. “Ah Officer Wilde, you're up! How are you feeling?” Nick noticed that his eyes glanced quickly at Judy before returning just as quickly to Nick but the lack of judgment helped Nick relax.   
“Shoulder is hurting a bit but other than that I feel good.” the hare nurse noddedas he glanced over the monitors, scribbling notes onto a piece of paper.  
“Good to hear that the pain medication is working.” he scribled one last note before looking up with a smile. “Alright Officer Wilde, we will continue to keep the dosage of pain meds that you are on now until the doctor takes a look at you and decides. Until then, rest. Also...” his eyes quickly moved to Judy, who looked up to show she noticed. “Officer Hopps, the cafeteria just started serving breakfast.” Nick noticed Judy's head tilt slightly in question.   
“Breakfast? It's morning already?” an understanding smile crossed the hare's face as he nodded.   
“Yes, ma'am. Oh!” he took something off his clipboard and handed it to Nick. “There's the menu for patients, Officer Wilde. I would advice you eating something as well.” Nick nodded as he smiled back at the hare.   
“Thank you Mr?”   
“Haze. Giovanni Haze but you can call me Nurse Gianni. There's instructions on the back of how to order once you've decided, Officer Wilde. Doctor Blackz will be in to discuss your treatment once she's finished dealing with a few other patients.” Nick nodded his understanding as Gianni quickly left to go to his next patient.   
Nick turned his attention back to Judy, who was still using him as a pillow. “You should go get some breakfast, Carrots.” her violet eyes met his emerald ones so that he could see the hesitation in her eyes.   
“Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone...” Nick smiled at her as he ran his paw over her ears again, this time slower than usual.   
“I'll be fine Carrots. Go eat.” he moved his paw to rest against her cheek and she closed her eyes, leaning slightly against his paw before gently pulling away.   
“Okay I'll be back soon.” she hopped off his bed but hesitated again in the door way, glancing over her shoulder at him. He could see the fear from yesterday still etched in her eyes and he gave a touched smile.   
“I'm okay Carrots. I told you, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me.” a smile matching his crossed her face.   
“Good. My life wouldn't be as exciting without my favorite hustler.” warmth that he hadn't felt until meeting her, spread through Nick's heart as he watched her leave, numbly noticing that she had changed into a long sleeve lavender top and jeans. Where would he be without that cute little bunny?   
Still smiling like an idiot, he glanced over the menu, seeing that there were parts highlighted that were suggestions for him by the doctor. As he glanced over the items his stomach growled, causing him to realize how hungry he was.   
His focus on the menu kept him from hearing the door being pushed open and someone closing it behind them until a voice spoke out to him. “Well look who's up and looking well.” fear froze his heart as he instantly recognized the voice. Slowly he lowered the menu to his lap as he cautiously turned to face Valentin.   
He was leaning against the wall, dressed in form fitting black jeans and a royal blue muscle shirt with his signature leather jacket over it. A confident grin decorated his face as his ice blue eyes looked Nick up and down. “Only you would look so good after being shot, Crims.”   
Nick's eyes narrowed as his ears flattened slightly. “What do you want, Valentin?” Valentin smirked as he pushed himself off the wall.   
“I just came to check on an old friend. Well, two of them.” Nick gave a low warning growl as he recognized the glint in Valentin's eyes.   
“You leave him alone, Valentin! Aeron is done with you.” Valentin arched his head back and gave a low bark like laugh.   
“Oh but I'm not done with him, Crims. Just like I'm not done with you.” the dark humor in his eyes faded as he moved to the side of Nick's bed. Nick tensed, his heart monitor revealing the increase in his heart rate causing Valentin to smirk. “That's right, Crims. You should be scared.” he raised a finger and pointed at Nick's wounded shoulder. “That wound is just the beginning. You won't escape me alive this time, Crims.”   
Nick winced in pain as Valentin pushed his finger against his wounded shoulder. “Both you and PB will suffer along with the ZPD. In fact this whole city will suffer for its hypocrisy. But, I'll make sure that I save something special for you, PB, and your little bunny.”   
Fear squeezed Nick's heart as he gave another low growl as he glared up at Valentin. “Leave her out of this Valentin! She has nothing to do with what happened.” a wicked grin widened Valentin's lips as he leaned forward so that his muzzle was an inch from Nick's. Nick's stomach churned as the close contact forced him to breathe in the disgusting stench of blood and forced sex that seemed to always follow Valentin around.   
“She does, Nick. You brought her into it. You love her and she loves you so she is involved.” The monitor made a chirping sound as Nick's heart rate skyrocketed.   
“I don't l-” Valentin cut him off with a snarl as he pushed him back by hitting his wounded shoulder, making him yelp in pain.   
“Don' lie to me Crims! I see right through you. You love her and she returns your feelings.” he slowly stood up straight, Nick's lungs relaxing in gratitude at the regained space. “You know I'm not against mixed species relationships, Crims. Hell love and fuck who you want. However, you messed with my happiness. You all did. So I’m going to return the favor.” the darkness clouding his eyes terrified Nick but he did his best to put on a brave face as he glared at him.   
“Again, why are you here Valentin?” his grin lengthened to the point all of his teeth showed as he took another slow step back towards the door.   
“Like I said, to visit. I also wanted to invite you to watch something fun this evening on the news. Six pm. Main news station.” Nick leaned forward slightly, ignoring the complaint of his shoulder, as Valentin took another backwards step towards the door.   
“What did you do?” a smile fit for a devil contorted Valentin's face as he opened the door behind him.   
“What I set out to do, Crims. Exactly what I set out to do.” 

888888888888888

Steam poured out of the shower as Aeron yanked back the curtain and walked out into the small bathroom of his hospital room. His black fur glistened from the steam as he enjoyed the heat of the steam and how it made the scars that decorated his body and the hidden bruises tingle.   
He stood there enjoying the sensation until the steam became to much; opening the door to let the steam out as he grabbed a towel and started drying himself off, flinching at times from his still bruised body.   
He knew he was going to get an earful from the nurses for taking a shower without supervision but he needed his privacy. He had none when he had belonged to Valentin. Had none when he was in prison. And now he had and he was going to enjoy it.   
Fur dried, he wiped the steam off the mirror so that he could check his teeth. Even with being thrown by a buffalo they were all perfect, no chips or cracks. He was lucky this time.   
“No matter how many times you were beaten, PB, those pearly whites have never left you.” Aeron's body tensed as his eyes glanced in the corner of the mirror to see Valentin watching him from the door. Sighing he dropped the towel and slowly turned around, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He was not shy or flustered by being naked in front of his abuser. After years of being what he had been being nude was comfortable for him.   
“How the hell did you get in?” Valentin grinned at him as his eyes combed over Aeron's body.   
“I walked in. The cops aren't here any more and the staff are far to busy to give me a second glance.” Aeron's eyes narrowed as he saw Aeron's eyes focus on the scarred V resting over his heart. To break his stare, he turned his back to him, grabbing the tooth brush he had been given.   
“So are you here to finally kill me?” his tone was bored as he squirt some tooth paste onto the tooth brush and began brushing his teeth, though keeping an eye on the wolf through the mirror. He took his time responding, his eyes watching Aeron's every movement. Though his heart beat had quickened and his instincts had his senses at full alert he was determined not to let the fear show.   
“No. I told you that will come later.” Aeron's ears and tail twitched as Valentin took a step towards him. Instinctualy his tail lowered so that it laid down his ass and against his legs as he leaned forward and spat out the toothpaste, washing off the tooth brush.   
“Right. First you are going to make me suffer.” though the memory froze his heart with fear, he kept his tone unimpressed.   
“Yes. Though seeing you like this fills me with nostalgia.” Aeron's fur pricked and his ears and tail twitched as he felt Valentin close the space between them, his paws resting on his shoulders. His eyes flicked to the mirror, seeing that Valentin had his eyes closed, his muzzle buried in his neck as he breathed in. “Been six years and you still smell the same...” his voice was softer and the little bit of the old Aeron was touched. There was the Valentin he had fallen in love with.   
His grip tightened on the sink as he felt Valentin's paws move over his toned biceps. “You are still the most beautiful mammal I've ever seen.” Aeron shuttered as he felt his body grow weak at his touch as the old him he thought he had buried a long time ago, tried to crawl back out. This was how he got him every time. He would be aggressive and cruel then gentle and loving with his words and body. The same body that had covered him with scars and nearly sent him to hell at least once.   
He flinched as he felt lips brush against his shoulder as Valentin's breath tickled his fur. “Face it, PB. That part of you that's showing itself right now, the side that wants me, will always win. You can not end this yourself. Your only chance of freedom is death.”   
And that did it. Adrenaline pulsed through his body as Aeron gave a powerful growl, yanking away as he spun, his paw slamming against Valentin's throat, pinning him into the wall. Snarling he shoved his face into Valentin's.   
“I told you. You know nothing about me, Valentin.” he made sure to lace each word with poison as he ignored the screaming of his bruised body as he put more pressure against Valentin's throat. However, no fear showed in the wolf's eyes, only amusement.   
“You can't hurt me, PB. We both know I'm stronger.” as if to prove this he pushed off the wall with such force it knocked Aeron back into the sink; his lower back sparking with pain as it collided with the edge.   
With ease, Valentin grabbed Aeron's throat, lifting his feet from the ground and slamming him into the wall. Being much broader and about an inch taller than Aeron, he was able to keep Aeron's feet from touching the ground. Aeron choked at the pressure against his throat as he clawed at Valentin's paw, barring his teeth aggressively.   
Valentin only gave a wicked grin in response. “Where's your snappy come back, PB? Where's that wit now?” Aeron gave another choked gasp as he tightened his grip around his throat. But he wasn't going to let this asshole win. His teeth still barred he summoned his strength and unsheathed his claws, giving a strained growl as he struck, clawing across his face.   
Valentin gave a pained growl as he used the force of his weight to toss Aeron to the ground. Aeron hissed in pain, his body screaming as it collided with the hard marble.   
“Good thing we're in a hospital, huh PB?” Aeron cried out as Valentin's foot stomped down on his stomach, him curling up to protect himself. “Prison has made you soft.” Aeron opened his pain squeezed eyes to see Valentin lean over him, his lips curled into his devilish smile. “Your fire is still burning PB but it's just an ember. Keep pulling away from who you truly are and I will destroy you without lifting a finger.”   
Aeron was in to much pain to speak as Valentin's eyes combed over his body again, his grin turning lewd. “It's a shame I don't have more time to play. I'm sure its been far to long since you've had a true fucking.” he knelt a bit so that he could grab Aeron's chin, forcing his head up. “Remember how we used to fuck, PB?” Aeron narrowed his eyes in response as he jerked his head free, his arms shaking to much from the shock of pain to strike again.   
“You'll have to kill me before I let you fuck me again.” Valentin's grin turned sadistic as he tightened his grip on Aeron's chin, causing him to flinch as the only part of him that didn't hurt started to hurt.   
“We're animals, PB. Your consent doesn't matter.” he roughly released him, rising to his feet as Aeron's bruised body forced him to lay his head back down. His pain seemed to amuse Valentin as he slowly walked away. Anger and frustration burned inside of Aeron. Anger at Valentin's cockiness and frustration at his own limitations.   
“Valentin!” He stopped, glancing his shoulder with a bored expression. Using the last of his strength, Aeron pushed himself up so that he could glare at him with more dignity.   
“I will destroy you got it! I will fucking take you down!” An amused smirk crossed the wolf's face as he yanked the door open.   
“Keep that fire going like that PB and we can really have some fun.” and with one last smirk he disappeared through the door, leaving Aeron alone. Gritting his teeth at the pain, he forced himself to crawl back to his bed, pulling himself into it.   
His breathing quickened as he tried to breathe through the pain as he finally flopped onto the softness of his bed. “Just you fucking wait you asshole. I'll get you for this. Just you fucking wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for chapter eleven! For those who are a bit confused about Valentin's size he's slightly larger than the average Arctic Wolf and also a bit stronger which will be explained why that is later on (Though I'm sure quite a few of you can guess what he's so strong). Aeron on the other hand is the size of an average wolf so very small for a panther and that will be explained in time. Now then for chapter twelve we get into why Clawhauser wasn't there during Aeron and Valentin's fight and also why Judy was held up. We will also find out what Valentin meant about the news. Also I have edited the rating of this document and some of the warning connected to it because there will be some more mature themes coming up. Until then, I hope everyone has a wonderful rest of their weekend and a good week!


	4. Tear Zootopia Apart Chapter Twelve

Chief Bogo found himself in one of his foul moods as he walked to the interrogation room. He couldn't fully pin point why exactly he was in a foul mood but he was, and by the way his night officers were giving him a wide birth, it showed.   
Part of him felt guilty when this happened. Yes he wanted his officers to respect him and his authority but he didn't want them to feel uncomfortable with him. However, with his large stature and known temper it wasn't that surprising when he received this treatment. Especially when his face was lined with a deep frown and his eyes narrowed to the point you could barely see the brownness of his eyes.   
His ears twitched irritably as he felt the skin on his lower right arm twitch, quickly raising a hoof to scratch it. He paused slightly as he felt one of the scars that ran up his lower right arm. They were now hidden by hair and, at times, he forgot they were there.  
His ears twitched with more irritation as he remembered his recent encounter with the one that had given him those scars. Six years had done nothing to calm Aeron Haimes anger towards him, not that he had expected it to. They both held a lot of anger towards each other.   
He let his arms fall back to his side as he continued his assertive march. He had hoped that his interactions between that panther would be limited and brief but he had a feeling that he would have to get used to interacting with him again fairly regularly. Something he was not looking forward to. Though the six years had seemed to dim the feisty, sarcastic, panther he knew, both of them had shown that they weren't letting go of their negative emotions any time soon. Both were far to stubborn for that.   
However, maybe there was some possibility of positive interaction. After all he had helped him with the Buffalo. Then again, that could have had more to do with the fact the Buffalo was a threat to all of them.  
Bogo yanked himself out of his thoughts as he reached the interrogation room. Taking a breath to release some of his tension, he opened the door and walked in. the light was dim and showed the small observation room that only held equipment and a lone chair that was set in front of the two-way mirror that looked into the interrogation room.   
Officer Howlz sat in that chair, her eyes focused on Justin Redd, the coyote they had brought in. He was calmly sitting in his seat, twiddling his thumbs as his eyes glanced around the boring walls, an arrogant grin decorating his scarred face.   
“Has he said anything?” though Bogo did his best to keep his voice soft it was still gruff and direct sending Howlz nearly jumping out of her seat as she spun around to face him, saluting.   
“Chief! No, sir. Says he will only talk to you.” Bogo frowned as he glanced again at the coyote, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.   
“Has his blood work come back yet?”   
“Yes Sir. Both he and our Buffalo tested positive for Devil's Bite. We also checked their clothing which were clean.” Bogo nodded his understanding as he stayed focused on Justin Redd.   
“Where are Officers Fangster and Hornz?”   
“Checking on the Buffalo sir. We had to sedate him again after he woke up on arrival. I've never seen an animal that aggressive before, sir.” he could hear a hint of fear in his newer recruit's voice, his eyes moving to look at her. Her eyes were again focused on Redd, and reflected the fear her voice hinted at.   
“Go home Howlz, your shift is over.” Howlz glanced at him, surprise written on her face.   
“But sir, my replacement hasn't come yet!” Bogo gave his usual narrowed eyed expression.   
“If he wants to talk to me so badly then I'll let him.” hesitation replaced the fear in her eyes as she quickly glanced at Redd before returning her glance to him.   
“Sir I can stay as backup, I don't mind.” though her concern for his safety was touching, Bogo's lips curled more into a frown as he assertively pointed at the door.   
“Now Howlz!” she jumped slightly at his volume as she quickly collected her stuff.   
“Yes sir! Should I tell Officers Fangster and Hornz to go home as well?”   
“Have them report to their replacements first then they can go home.” she gave a quick nod as she moved to the door, her ears twitching a bit as she hesitated. By the way she looked at him he could tell that she still thought it was a bad idea breaking the rules by leaving an officer interrogating with no backup. However, one look at the sternness of his face she left, closing the door behind her with a snap.   
His frown still on his face he refocused on Redd, who had now gotten up and was pacing around the room, his tail sweeping lazily behind him.   
Bogo's ears twitched as his instincts tingled through him. The way Redd was so calm towards his situation gave Bogo an uneasy feeling. But, he didn't have time to hesitate. Putting on his intimidating mask he left the observation room and entered the interrogation room.   
Honey colored eyes met him as he shut the door behind him, Redd sending him a wicked grin. “So that nice lookin' wolf decided to listen.” his voice was higher pitched then Bogo was expecting and had a gravely tone to it as if his vocal cords were slightly damaged.   
Narrowing his eyes he pointed to a chair. “Have a seat.” Redd's smile widened as he calmly sauntered over to the seat. It was larger then he was, causing him to rest his cuffed paws on it so that he could push himself up into it. Bogo walked around the table and took the seat across from the coyote, resting his arms on the table as he clasped his hooves together.   
“You asked for me and here I am. Now talk.” Redd took his time as he shifted in his seat, not seeming at all bothered by how small the largeness of the furniture made him seem.   
“What do you want me to say, Chief?” his calmness was starting to get on Bogo's already tensed nerves, but he kept himself calm.   
“Let's start with where your boss has James Otterton and Bernadette Posmen.” his lips curled up, revealing his sharp teeth, as his head tilted to the side.   
“Not goin' to ask about Dawn Bellwether? Not that I blame ya, she sure made ya look like a fool.” Bogo gritted his teeth as his ears twitched irritably, but again he kept his calm.   
“We will get to her. Right now my focus is on the two minors your boss kidnapped.” his grin kept in place as he attempted to lean back in his seat.   
“Good call. Ya were goin' to have to choose anyways. The two kits are bein' held in an old warehouse on the outskirts of Zootopia.” suspicion clawed at Bogo's heart as his eyes narrowed, Redd's grin lengthening in response. “Don't believe me Chief? Ask PB, he'll recognize the place.” Bogo gave one of his irritated grunts at the panther's nick name. Of course he would be brought back into this.   
“Are you suggesting that Aeron Haimes lied? We have already checked all of the locations he gave us six years ago again and have found no sign of them being in use.” Redd surprised him by throwing his head back and laughing.   
“Ha! Course we wouldn't be stupid enough to use an old layout. No Chief, PB is honest in his wants to help ya. He'll recognize it for another reason.” Bogo's frown lengthened as he studied the cocky coyote in front of him. He could be saying that Haimes was being honest just to throw him off. But, Wilde was convinced that he had changed and he had distracted the buffalo so he could push away. And his anger at not being listened to was genuine. Though Bogo hated to admit it, he found himself believing that Haimes was really trying to help.   
“Why are you giving us the location?” he asked, wanting to change the subject from that pain in the ass panther. Redd shrugged his shoulders.   
“Cause Boss told me to. He told me to give the location if I was caught.” Again suspicion clawed at Bogo's heart. What was Valentin up to? Had he planned for his two lackeys to be caught? If so, why?   
“And what of Dawn Bellwether? Is she there too?” Redd's gin widened even more so that all of his teeth showed as he leaned forward.   
“Nah she's somewhere else.” Bogo took a breath to calm himself as he leaned forward, becoming as intimating as he could without physically threatening the smaller mammal.   
“Where is she?” Somehow Redd's grin turned even more wicked as his eyes gleamed.   
“Sorry Chief, Boss said I could only tell ya one location. Yahveh already made yer choice.” Bogo gave one of his irritated snorts as he threateningly pointed at him.   
“I'm not in the mood for games, coyote. Now I'll ask you again, where is she?” Redd just grinned as he leaned back in his seat.   
“Ya can't threaten me, Chief. I've been to hell an' back. No thin' ya do can compare to that.” Bogo gritted his teeth, prepared to attempt to prove him wrong, when there was a knock at the door.   
“WHAT!” his yell echoed around the small room as the door slowly opened a crack, the face of officer Fangmeyer peaking out of it.   
“I'm sorry Chief but I need to talk to you immediately.” his temper starting to get the best of him, Bogo roughly shoved his chair backwards as he rocked to his feet, crossing the room in two steps.   
“What is it?” Fangmeyer being one of the oldest recruits and being used to Bogo's sharp tongue didn't even flinch at his harsh words as he looked up at him with concerned eyes.   
“Officer Wilde just called, Chief. Valentin is at the hospital.” Bogo's heart dropped as his eyes widened in dread.   
“He's sure?” Fangmeyer nodded as he sighed.   
“Yes. He came to visit his room and he mentioned going to visit Haimes as well.” dread squeezed his heart as he remembered the shape Haimes had been in the last time he had been in a hospital. Though he was still angry with the panther, that didn't mean he wished him harm. Especially after he had helped him.   
“Sounds like the kits and Dawn Bellwether will have to wait, eh Chief?” Bogo's ears twitched irritably as Redd's cocky tone stung them. Aggressively he pointed at him, his eyes focusing on Fangmeyer.   
“Watch him from the observation room. The Buffalo is to stay locked up until I get back.”   
“Yes sir!” Fangmeyer slid to the side so that Bogo could walk out, letting the door slam behind him as he pulled his walkies talkie from his belt.   
“All available units to Zootopia Main Hospital now! Our arctic wolf has been spotted. Be prepared for hostiles!” roughly he hooked it back to his belt as he sped up his walk. 'Wilde, Hopps, Clawhauser...Haimes...hang on we're coming!'

888888888888888

As soon as her nose caught the smell of multiple different foods floating through the air, Judy's stomach growled loudly to show her how hungry she was. She had barely eaten last night and only ate what she did because Benjamin wouldn't leave her alone.   
As she walked into the cafeteria she noticed that there were a lot of mammals sitting at varied sized tables. She was shocked to see that almost every table was taken. Then she remembered how there had been multiple attacks the same night as their drama.   
Luckily the line wasn't to horrible and she bought herself a green salad with cut carrots decorating the top and a bottled blueberry smoothy. Since Nick became her partner she had grown very fond of blueberries.   
“Judy!” Judy's ears perked up as she heard a familiar voice calling out to her. Using her superior hearing she tracked the owner and saw Benjamin waving at her from a table. Smiling, she made her way over to him.   
“Hey Ben.” he beamed at her and took her tray so that she could jump into the chair across from him.   
“I'm glad to see you're eating. I was actually about to go get you.” Judy smiled as she took a bite of her salad.   
“Well Nick's awake and he demanded me to go eat.” Benjamin's eyes widened with excitement as his smile widened.   
“He's awake? That's great!” His exuberance made Judy smile as she watched him take a bite of his salmon.   
“Yes. It is such a relief.” Benjamin's smile warmed as he reached for her, gently patting her arm with his larger paw. Before he could say anything though, a voice cut him off.   
“Excuse me but are you Officer Judy Hopps?” Judy looked down from her raised chair right into the black eyes of a handsome rabbit. His fur was black as night, his ears torn, a small scar cutting across the left side of his lips. His smile was wide and showed off his bucked teeth as he looked up at her.   
“Y-yes I am.” her voice stuttered, the sudden arrival of the male rabbit catching her by surprise. His smile widened as his eyes seemed to gleam with admiration.   
“I thought so! May I sit with you two?” Judy glanced at Benjamin, who shrugged, her eyes then returning to the rabbit, returning his smile.   
“Of course.” His grin widened as he hopped up into the seat on the corner between them.   
“Thanks! I'm a huge fan of yours, Officer Hopps.” heat pinked the inside of her ears as she bashfully looked away.   
“Why thank you. And you are?” his smile took a mysterious turn as he leaned forward.   
“My name is Eric Fuz, but most call me Smallz.” Judy's eyes widened as they snapped to Benjamin, seeing by the wideness of his eyes that he had read the name on Aeron's list of Devil's Bite members as well. Smallz smile widened slightly as he looked from Judy to Benjamin.   
“So, you've heard of me.” Judy tensed, reaching for her waist to remember that she wasn't in uniform. Smallz's lips twitched, noticing her mistake.   
“Just relax sweetheart, I'm not here to hurt you.” Judy's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she glared at him.   
“Then why are you here?” He leaned back in his seat as his eyes looked her up and down.   
“I'm here to keep you busy while Boss has a conversation with your fox.” his paws went up in a 'calm down' motion as Judy jerked forward, ready to tackle him to the ground. “Careful sweetheart, I've been ordered to not put a paw on you but if I have to I will use force.” Judy tensed as she watched his right paw lower and pull up the black muscle top he wore, showing a simple hand gun strapped to his hip.   
Judy gritted her teeth as she slowly relaxed back in her seat, earning another smile from the rabbit. “Good girl.” he leaned back as well as he lowered his top, motioning to both of their plates with his other paw. “Eat. You'll need all the strength you can get.” Judy glared at him but knew she was beaten as she saw his paw threateningly rest on his hip.   
As aggressively as she could she lifted her fork and stabbed a forkful of her salad, shoving it into her mouth as Benjamin also went back to eating. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a smirk cross Smallz face as his arm relaxed.   
As she ate she could feel his eyes on her making her stomach squirm. Finally the silence was getting to be to much for her and she slammed her fork down, jerking around to glare at him. “What the hell is he going to do to Nick?” excitement lit Smallz eyes as they again flicked up and down her body.   
“Boss told me that you had quite the spirit. Don't worry about Crims sweetheart, Boss just wants to have a conversation with him.” her eyes narrowed in disbelief as her fingers squeezed into fists. She just got him back. She couldn't loose him. Not now.   
“Why did he send you?” Benjamin's question seemed to surprise Smallz just as much as it surprised Judy, his eyes slowly moving to focus on the cheetah.   
“I don't believe I've had the pleasure of hearing about you, Officer?”   
“Clawhauser.” Judy noticed him straightening up as he gave his last name, his eyes narrowing in a look of distrust that she had never seen on his face. Smallz gave a smile fitting someone who had just met someone at a pleasurable business meeting and not a hold up.   
“Officer Clawhauser, very nice to meet you. As I told Officer Hopps before, I'm a huge admirer of her. I've been watching her progress since she joined the ZPD.” Judy shuddered as his words gave her a nasty feeling. She noticed Benjamin's eyes glancing over at her, noticing her discomfort.   
“Why do you admire Ju- Officer Hopps so much?” Judy wasn't sure exactly what Benjamin was up to, but said nothing. Smallz grinned as he held up his paw.   
“There are four kinds of animals. One, the type that are happy where the world put them and stay content. Two, the type that are unsatisfied with where the world put them but do nothing about it. Three, The type that are unsatisfied with where the world put them and do do something abut it but they try to be something they aren't. And four, the most rare, are the type that are unsatisfied with where the world put them and do something about it but keep to who they are. Officer Hopps is the fourth type.” after counting down with his fingers, he lowered his arm, his eyes refocusing on Judy.   
“You wanted to be something a rabbit has never been before but instead of trying to be something your not, you used your abilities as a rabbit to become a cop. I admire that.” Judy kept her eyes narrowed as she made eye contact with Smallz, who looked right back at her. Coming from anyone else his words would have been a complement but from him, they sounded...wrong.   
A knowing gleam lit up Smallz eyes as his smile twisted as if he could hear her thoughts. “We've been watching the ZPD for a long time now, though I was paying attention to you way before any of my family was.” she watched as his eyes glanced at her half eaten salad, his head nodding at it slightly. Her eyes narrowing more she stabbed another piece and stuffed it in her mouth, making sure to keep a pointed glare at him.   
“Why have you been watching the ZPD?” Judy risked a sideways glance at Benjamin, seeing his eyes were focused on Smallz, his lips turned in a thoughtful frown. Smallz leaned back as he eyed the cheetah, his eyes slowly moving up and down.   
“We were waiting for the time to come back. Of course the nighthowler incident last year delayed our return a bit but after a year of no attempts to continue Dawn Bellwether's work, the strict regulations began to relax like they always do. And here we are.” Then Judy got it. Benjamin was taking advantage of the situation to get information.   
A rush of affection towards her friend warmed her heart as she decided to let him take the lead. Benjamin rarely got to see this side of being a police officer. She was surprised though, that Smallz was giving up the information so easily.   
“Why were you the only one paying attention to Officer Hopps until now?” again Smallz eyes looked Benjamin up and down, seeming to be sizing him up before his eyes moved to Judy, who glared in response.   
“Boss had most of us focused on your chief but I admit that I took an interest in Officer Hopps the moment she became an officer. As for what's changed, Boss has found out about her relationship with Crims.” heat warmed her ears as Smallz stressed the word 'relationship'. Doing her best to hide the embarrassment she smirked, leaning forward slightly as she hooded her eyes.   
“You mean your boss just figured out Nick and I are partners? Some detective.” Smallz mirrored her smile as he also leaned forward.   
“No he's known that since Crims became an officer. I'm talking about how you both view each other as more than partners.” her ears pinked more as she did her best to hide her shock.   
“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Smallz grin widened as he leaned forward more, resting his paws on the table to support himself.   
“Oh I think you do, Officer Hopps. You both deny it but Boss can see through your act. So can I.” again she risked a glance at Benjamin, who was glaring at Smallz, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that he agreed with what he was saying. Her eyes returned to Smallz as they narrowed.   
“Nick and I are only friends.”   
“Ah yes. Friends. That's one way to put it.” he leaned forward more so that only an inch laid between them, his nose twitching as he slowly breathed in. “I can smell him on you which means Boss will most likely smell you on him. Also, your eyes are bloodshot from crying and lack of sleep. One doesn't have to be a genius to put all of that together.” Judy gritted her teeth as she watched Smallz slowly move back to his seat, taking his time getting comfortable.   
“Why does their relationship matter anyways?” this time Smallz didn't look at Benjamin, keeping his eyes glued on Judy as he answered.   
“Boss wants to make Crims pay for leaving. He plans on using Officer Hopps to do that.” this didn't surprise her. Both Nick and Aeron had mentioned how much Valentin loved using those you cared about against you. Keeping her teeth clutched together she rested her paws on the table to support herself as she leaned closer.   
“You can try.” Smallz elegantly clasped his paws together, leaning slightly so he could rest his chin on top of them as he grinned.   
“That sounds like a challenge, Officer Hopps.” the two held eye contact for a moment, both refusing to look away until prerecorded big band music screeched from someone's pocket. Smallz's ears popped up as he pulled out his phone, the music stopping with a push of a button.   
“Seems like my boss is finished. Thank you for your time, Officer Hopps and a pleasure meeting you Officer Clawhauser.” his grin turned back to the same friendly brightness as it was when he had first spoke to them as he jumped down from his chair.   
Judy ground her teeth together as his back turned to her. Was he really going to be that cocky. About to move she froze as Smallz looked over his shoulder at her, his paw resting on his hip. “Remember Officer, I am armed. Now I'm sure you could disarm me but the question is, how many innocent mammals would I hit before you could?” Judy tensed as her eyes glanced around the crowded cafeteria, the mammals around them oblivious to the scene playing out.   
Slowly she relaxed back in her seat, knowing she couldn't risk anyone else getting hurt. Smallz smirked at her as he waved. “I knew you could take orders, Officer Hopps. Someone just has to use the right persuasion. Have a wonderful rest of your day.” and with one more smile, he disappeared into the bustle of the cafeteria.   
888888888888888  
Nick gritted his teeth as he glared down at his cellphone, having just called the ZPD. He couldn't believe Valentin had been so cocky as to come visit him at the hospital. Worst of all he was probably on his way to Aeron's room and he had done the only thing he could.   
He was sure that Valentin was armed so he couldn't call a nurse to go check. They were already understaffed enough without a nurse getting wounded. No, only his fellow cops could help Aeron now. Anger and frustration boiled inside of him as he tossed his phone to the ground, giving a frustrated yell.   
He hated feeling so helpless. One of his dearest friends was in danger and all he could do was sit in this damn bed and wait.   
“Nick?” his ears perked up as the door to his room flung open, Judy running straight in. Her eyes were wide with panic as they quickly found him, dancing over his body to make sure he was okay. “Oh Nick!” she rushed to him, hopping onto the bed so that she could hug him.   
Nick flinched as a sharp pain ran up his shoulder as he tried to move his arm to comfort her, deciding to use his uninjured arm instead. “What's wrong, Carrots?” she didn't answer right away, her face to busy burying itself in his fur.   
“Eric Fuz was here! He found me and Ben in the cafeteria and told us Valentin was here!” she looked up at him with a mixture of relief and panic, sending a twinge of guilt through his heart as he stroked her ears.   
“Yeah he was here, Carrots. Possibly still is. He mentioned going to go see PB.” her eyes widened as she opened her mouth to respond but the sound of heavy panting interupted her. Both looked up to see a warn out Clawhauser limp into the room.   
“Ah W-Wilde...y-y-your okay. T-thank goodness.” the last part of his sentence came out as a rush of air as he flopped into a chair.   
“Are you okay Ben?” Judy asked, her arms loosening around Nick a little so that she could lean around him for a better view. He only nodded as he continued to try to catch his breath. If his brain wasn't so focused on the knowledge that Valentin was still probably in the hospital, Nick would have laughed and teased the cheetah.   
“What else did Smallz say to you?” Judy pulled her eyes from Clawhauser so that she could look up at Nick, her arms tightening around him again.   
“He said that he was a huge admirer of mine and that Valentin has taken an interest in me too because he thinks we're more then just partners.” Nick's ears lowered as his lips lifted into a snarl.   
“I should have known. Anything else?” he noticed her glance moving to his showing teeth in surprise but gladly no fear reflected in her eyes as she refocused on making eye contact.   
“They've been watching the ZPD for years waiting for the right time to strike.” Nick nodded as he did his best to relax, his paw running over her ears again.   
“You did good Carrots.” a strange smile crossed her face as he noticed her eyes moving to Clawhauser.   
“Actually it was Ben that got the information. I'm glad he was there, he stepped up when I couldn't.” her voice was thick with affection and Nick felt a twinge of jealousy. However that didn't make sense. Why would he be jealous of Clawhauser? He quickly pushed the feeling to the back of his mind as he smiled at their fellow officer.   
“Thanks Claw for having my partner's back.” Still panting a bit but seeming better, Clawhauser beamed at him.   
“Happy to help!” Nick refocused on Judy, seeing her looking towards the door.   
“What's wrong Carrots?” her eyes returned to his and he saw the fear reflected in them.   
“I should go check on Aeron.” Nick felt her start to pull away from him but he quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.   
“No. You don't have your tranquilizer or taser and Valentin is most likely armed. We have to wait for the others.” his voice held the self hatred he felt at saying the words but he couldn't bare having Judy get hurt either. Of course he knew she wasn't going to make it easy.   
“I can handle myself without being in uniform Nick! Besides, what if he plans on killing Aeron?” Nick flinched as panic stabbed his heart. What if Valentin was planning on killing Aeron? Forcefully he shook his head, his arms tightening their hold on Judy.   
“No. He wants to make Aeron suffer, he wont' kill him.” but he might kill you. The voice in his head made him shudder as he held Judy to him protectively. She gave a frustrated yell as she tried to pull away.   
“How can you be so calm? Aeron is wounded! Maybe Valentin won't kill him but he could still really hurt him! I don't want anyone else I care about getting hurt right now!” tears were starting to come to life in her eyes as she glared up at him, guilt tugging at his heart. But he just couldn't let her go.   
“I'm sorry Carrots but I just can't let you risk your safety. Chief is on his way. He'll take care of Valentin.” her eyes narrowed stubbornly as she opened her mouth to argue but was cut off by the sound of something vibrating against a hard surface.   
All of their ears perked up as they looked around, Clawhauser jumping out of his seat to pick up Nick's phone from the ground, handing it to him. To Nick's surprise it was undamaged, not even a scratch on the screen. Quickly he hit answer and put the phone against his ear.   
“Hello?”   
“Oh good Wilde! I was afraid you wouldn't answer.” Nick's eyes arched in surprise as heard the familiar gruff voice.   
“Mchorn? How did you get my number?” he heard the rhino sigh irritably as he answered.   
“I'll tell you another time. Right now I need to know where Valentin is. We're about two minutes from the hospital.”   
“I'm not 100 percent sure but I believe he's in Aeron Haimes room. Clawhauser will tell you where it is.” he quickly handed his phone to a shocked Clawhauser, who quickly answered it, giving the number and where exactly in the hospital Aeron's room was.   
“Yes he's fine. She is too. Yes I'm fine as well. Okay. Thank you. Be careful!” and he hung up, handing Nick his phone back.   
“Chief wants us to stay put until he comes and talks to us.” Nick nodded as he took his phone back, his other arm keeping tightly wrapped around Judy's waist.   
“It'll be okay Carrots, Chief won't let anything happen to Aeron. He may dislike him but he's still a citizen and Chief protects all citizens.” he heard Judy sigh as she rested her head against his chest as the fight seemed to rush out of her.   
“I know. I'm just scared.” Nick nodded as he wrapped his other arm back around her, resting his chin between her ears.   
“Me too, Carrots. Me too.”   
888888888888888

Bernadette Posmen sat with her back against her cage, her tattered blanket wrapped tightly around her small body. On the other side of the cage sat James Otterton, his back bent and facing her.   
As a reward for participating in that barbaric experiment, Valentin had decided to let them share James cage, which, though it was a bit small, made Bernadette feel a little bit better. At least she was near her boyfriend.  
Boyfriend...The word made her cheeks and ears warm as she eyed the handsome form of her best friend. She understood that they were young and didn't know a lot about what 'love' meant but she new she cared for him more than she did any other mammal outside of her family. Her actions in the pit had proved that.   
Her ears perked up as she noticed James shift slightly, his head lifting. “James?” slowly he turned to look at her, his eyes dark pools of mixed emotions. “Are you okay?” his head lifted slightly as he sighed. Both of them had been allowed to bathe after the drama in the pit so his fur was no longer stained red. However, she knew that there was a stain on his soul that couldn't be washed off as easily.   
“James, talk to me, it's okay.” she scooted closer to him, unraveling the blanket a bit so that she could open her arms to him. He glanced at her arms then back down at his feet, his body unmoving.   
“I don't...” his voice died away as his eyes swam with emotion. Concern warmed Bernadette's eyes as her head tilted to the side.   
“You don't what?” he looked at her again, seeming to struggle with the words he wanted to say.   
“I don't want to hurt you.” tears started to leak from his eyes as he looked at the ground again. Her heart went out to him as she slowly got to her feet, walking over to him.   
“You'd never hurt me, James. I know that.” carefully she wrapped half the blanket around him, pulling him closer to her which he allowed.   
“I could though. I-if they shoot me up with that drug again...I could.” she gently nuzzled his neck as she wrapped her arms around his waist.   
“It's not nighthowlers serum, James. It's something different. You knew who I was when you were on it. You'd never hurt me.” his body shook as he gave a loud sob, his arms weakly wrapping around her.   
“I almost killed her, Bernee. Bellwether. I almost ripped her apart.” she tightened her hold on him as she felt him shudder.   
“But you didn't. You stopped.”   
“Yeah because of you.” his voice was soft with affection, making a little smile cross her face as she held him tightly.   
“You weren't in your right mind, James. You were drugged and they were encouraging you.” he sighed as she felt his arms drop.   
“It doesn't matter. That's not how my parents raised me! I was a monster, Bernee. I was exactly what Bellwether says preds are.” Bernadette gently pulled away so she could stubbornly glare him in the eye.   
“James Otterton you are by the farthest from a monster any mammal can be. You are kind, loving, intelligent, and strong. She tried to kill you and without being drugged. If anyone is a monster it's her.” she hugged him again as she nuzzled his neck. “Don't let her get to you, James. Don't let any of them get to you. You know who you are.” again he sighed but she felt him relax slightly as he wrapped his arms back around her.   
“I'm sorry you got dragged into this Bernee.” her smile softened slightly as she squeezed him.   
“I know.” she felt his fingers play with the fur on her head slightly as they just stood there hugging for a moment.   
Feeling it was time, Bernadette gently pulled away and took his paw in hers, leading him to the ground. “We should rest. Don't worry I'll be right here with you.” finally a smile crossed James face. It was a small one but at least it was a smile.   
“I know and same.” she smiled as she made sure the blanket was equally wrapped around them as they laid down, their paws staying entwined.   
“Don't worry, they'll find us soon.” her voice was only a whisper but it rang with the trust she had for the ZPD, especially for one bunny officer. Silently she spoke a prayer for the bunny's partner, hoping that he was alright as she cuddled close to James.   
“Yes. We'll be home soon. We just have to hang on until then.” and close to the same time the two slowly drifted off to sleep, their paws never leaving the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is chapter twelve! Thank you all that have kept up with reading my fanfiction I know it's a bit confusing to have the chapters 9-the rest like this and I appreciate your patience. Chapter thirteen you will find out what's going to happen with the kits and also will have more Aeron being an ass to Bogo XD Also, if anyone would like to draw my characters so that everyone can get a better visual of what they look like that would be great. I'm sadly not artistic in that way. Anyways, until next week I hope you all have a fabulous time!


	5. Chapter Thirteen

“Haimes!” Aeron nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of someone yelling his name as the door swung open as Bogo rushed in, flanked by two other officers. His eyes drank in the room as they fell on Aeron laying on his bed. Aeron did his best not to laugh at the stunned look on the water buffalo's face as he pointed out the door.   
“You just missed Valentin. He left about thirty seconds ago, you can probably still catch him.” Bogo gave a curt nod, seeming to be attempting to recover himself as he looked at his two officers.   
“Grizzoli, Mchorn, go set up a parameter. We can't let him escape this time!” Both officers nodded as they rushed off to do as they were told. Aeron smirked to himself as he pulled the blankets further up over his nude body. Though he was unashamed of being nude, he had a feeling that Bogo would not appreciate seeing him without some type of cloth covering him.   
“So tell me, what were you going to do if Valentin was here? Loudly shouting my name and bursting in here wasn't really much of a sneak attack.” Bogo turned to face him, his eyes narrowing as he frowned.   
“Are you hurt?” to Aeron's surprise, he did actually sound concerned, his eyes moving over his blanket covered body as if trying to see any sign of injury.   
“Just banged up.” Bogo nodded as his eyes glanced over him again, his eyes narrowing.   
“Why are you hiding under your blanket?” Aeron tilted his head slightly as his paws gripped his blanket.   
“You don't want to know.” Bogo gave one of his irritated snorts as he walked closer to him.   
“What are you hiding?” getting irritated at the accusing tone, Aeron glared up at him.   
“You don't want to know.” Bogo gritted his teeth as he aggressively pointed at him.   
“I asked you a question!”   
“And I gave you an answer!” Bogo gave another irritated snort as his arm lashed out, gripping the blanket, yanking it from Aeron's body.   
“Hey!” he reached for the blanket but it was to late, Bogo's eyes landed on Aeron's nude body and his eyes widened in shock. Aeron had to force himself to swallow his laugh at the pure shock on Bogo's face as he smirked at him, leaning back slightly.   
“Like what you see Big Guy?” his teasing tone snapped Bogo out of his shock as he tossed the blanket back on him.  
“PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!” Again Aeron forced himself to stifle a laugh as Bogo pointedly turned his back to him.   
“I'd love to but the only clothing I have is the hospital gown and it's in the bathroom and I'm in to much pain to really stand up so...” Bogo glared at him over his shoulder, obviously picking up on Aeron's hint. He seemed about to argue but finally resigned himself and stomped over to the bathroom.   
It was built for mammals shorter than him so he had to duck as he went and fetched Aeron's gown, tossing it onto the bed as he again turned around.   
“Why was it in there?” Aeron took his time answering as he slowly slid the blankets off of his aching body and forced himself into a seated position. Hissing slightly in pain, he began to slowly slide the hospital gown on, biting his bottom lip as his body screamed in pain.   
“I had just gotten out of the shower when Valentin had come in.” he hissed again as he reached his arms up to tie the back of the hospital gown, his eyes beginning to water at the sparks of pain running through his body.   
“You showered without supervision?” Aeron's ears twitched irritably as he glared at Bogo's back.   
“Don't lecture me, Bogo. Though I have no problem being nude around people, especially when they're as cute as that male hare nurse, I needed my privacy.” Bogo scoffed as his hoofs rested on his hips.   
“And see where that need got you?” Aeron groaned as he laid back down on the bed, his body shaking a bit at the pain as he again took his time in answering.   
“Well my abusive ex boyfriend coming to visit was the last thing on my mind.” his tone was a bit harsher than usual for the pain was starting to get to him and making his patience short with Bogo. “You can turn around now,” he added, seeing that Bogo still had his back to him. He seemed to hesitate a second before turning to face him, as if he was concerned Aeron was trying to trick him.   
As he noticed that Aeron was in fact clothed, he relaxed, his hooves leaving his hips as he pulled over the largest chair that was in the room and sat. Aeron stifled another laugh as Bogo's size dwarfed the chair making him look like an adult sitting in a child's seat.   
“What happened?” Aeron sighed as he glanced up at the ceiling, his mind processing everything that had gone down.   
“We fought and he threw me onto the ground.” silence answered him as he felt Bogo's eyes on him, making his skin squirm in discomfort.  
“You should be looked over again.” movement caught Aeron's eye, his head turning to see Bogo reaching for the remote to call a nurse. For some reason this irritated him, a hiss escaping his tight lips as he slapped Bogo's hoof away from the remote.   
“I can call them myself.” Bogo's eyes narrowed at him but he drew his hoof back, crossing his arms over his broad chest.   
“Go ahead then.” Aeron's ears flattened, his tail twitching irritably as he hit the call button before dropping the remote and returning to glaring at the ceiling. His body was screaming again, causing him to grit his teeth at the pain. Again silence fell over them as they waited for either one of them to break the silence or for a nurse to arrive.   
“Before coming here Justin Redd gave me the location of the two missing minors.” Aeron's ears perked in curiosity at the sudden change of topic, his head gingerly turning so he could look at him.   
“What?” Bogo's face was troubled as he kept his arms crossed.   
“When I was interrogating him. He said that he was ordered to give me the location of whichever missing mammals I asked for first.” Aeron nodded his understanding, a forced laugh forcing itself through his lips.   
“Of course. Where are they?”   
“In an old warehouse on the outskirts of Zootopia. He said that you would know it.” surprise shocked Aeron's system as he nearly bolted upright, his screaming muscles keeping him down.  
“I already gave all of their old locations and you checked them!” he couldn't hide the hurt in his voice as he felt that Bogo, again, wasn't trusting him. Bogo raised his hoof to silence him before leaning forward, his hoofs clasping together atop his knees.   
“This is a new location for them. He said that you'd recognize it for another reason.” Aeron frowned as his brain went to work. A warehouse on the outskirts of Zootopia? Valentin never liked leaving Zootopia. He found it to be bad for business to be that far away from costumers. So what did Yap mean? A warehouse on the outskirts of Zootopia...  
He squeezed his eyes closed as he forced the anxiety and frustration away. A fugue memory was being tugged by that. He knew what Yap was talking about...he just had to remember.   
“Mr. Haimes are you al- Officer Bogo! I thought you were asked not to bother Mr. Haimes anymore!” Aeron's thoughts were rudely interrupted by an irritated female voice, his eyes opening to see the young antelope nurse that had first tried to block Bogo from entering.   
Bogo turned on her about to give his famous 'I don't care' response, but Aeron cut him off. “Nah it's cool, Cass, Chief needed to discuss the case with me.” Cassity frowned slightly as her glare moved to Aeron, her graceful head tilting to the side slightly.   
“What did you need, Mr. Haimes?” Aeron hesitated, not sure what all to tell the young nurse. He didn't want to upset her and he knew hat she would be upset at him not immediately calling for help.   
Apparently he took to long debating for Bogo spoke up. “Our suspect got in here and attacked him. He can barely move now.” While Bogo spoke in a calm and direct tone Cass acted the complete opposite.   
Throwing her hooves up in the air, her eyes widening in shock, she hurriedly moved to Aeron's side. “I'm so sorry Mr. Haimes! I should have come check on you sooner. You poor thing!” Aeron let her help him into a seated position as she stared checking his body; earning some hisses of pain and flinches.   
“It's okay Cass. I know you guys are swamped right now.” he let her fuss over him as his eyes returned to Bogo. He was watching the nurse, his face set in his stern poker face, his arms once again crossed at his chest. For a moment he let himself go back to the last hospital visit that Bogo had been a part of six years ago. His heart still stung painfully as he remembered waking up in such pain that it made this moment feel like nothing.   
He had a high tolerance for pain thanks to Valentin's treatment, but that last time had been to much. The only time before that that had been even close to the last time was when he was nearly caught robbing information from Mr. Big.   
Wait...That's it! Aeron's heart jumped as his mind cleared, bringing a memory of a list of property that he had stolen from Mr. Big's desk eight years ago. One of them had been a warehouse located on the outskirts of Zootopia just passed Tundra Town!   
A wide grin took over his face as he nearly jumped in the air for joy as he gave a loud cry of accomplishment. He forced himself to calm though when he saw Cass flinch away from him, seeming to think that she had hurt him.   
“Sorry Cass I'm fine. I just remembered something important.” she nodded her head as she backed away.   
“I'm done for now honestly. Nothing looks broken but you'll probably have to have x rays anyways to be sure. I'll go see if I can find Doctor Blackz.” she shot another irritated glance at Bogo before hurrying out. As soon as she was gone Bogo's eyes were focused on Aeron.   
“Well?” Aeron gave a toothy grin as he took his time settling in.   
“I remember the location. It was a property Mr. Big was looking at purchasing before I stole it from him eight years ago. It's right passed Tundra Town. Small warehouse don't remember what it used to be used for though.” Bogo nodded as he rose to his feet, his hoof grasping his walkie talkie. However, before he could say what he was about to a flustered looking wolf officer rushed in through the door.   
“Sir! There's a situation at City Hall!” Aeron watched as Bogo slowly turned to face the flustered officer, his arm lowering.   
“What situation Delgato?” the wolf hesitated for a moment as his eyes just noticed Aeron, them seeming to take a moment to process what he was looking at. Aeron smirked at him as he fought back the urge to give a cheesy wave. Though he was certain he hadn't met the officer before, he was sure the officer had heard of him by the look on his face. “DELGATO! WHAT'S THE SITUATION!” Aeron didn't blame the wolf for jumping at his Chief's raised voice, his eyes returning to him.   
“There's a mob outside, sir. They're threatening to break in if Mayor Growlz doesn't clear up what's been going on!” Bogo gave one of his irritated snorts as he aggressively raised his walkie talkie to his lips.   
“Mchorn! Grizzoli! Have you located Valentin?” Aeron held his breath as he waited to hear the answer. Finally the speaker fizzed with static as the answer came.   
“Not yet chief but we're keeping an eye out for him.”   
“Alright keep looking. All available officers! I need everyone to head to City Hall immediately there is a mob outside threatening Mayor Growlz.” his arm dropped as he returned his focus to the wolf (who was eying Aeron curiously again). “Delgato! I want you to go in and ask the mayor what course of action she wants to take. I have the location of the two missing minors and will be going after them.” though he seemed surprised and concerned, Delgato nodded and saluted.   
“Right away chief!” and he was gone. Silence fell over them as Aeron watched Bogo clip his walkie talkie back to his belt. He had to admit, Bogo knew how to take charge.   
“So...you are going to go find the two kits alone?” Aeron's voice echoed the surprise and bit of awe settling in his chest. Bogo gave a low grunt as his eyes refocused on him.   
“Hopefully not alone but I will if I have to.” 

888888888888888

Knowing that Bogo would not appreciate her and Nick acting so unprofessionally, Judy pulled herself away from him and took a seat next to Clawhauser as they waited for their chief. Nick had returned to laying down, seeming to be very cautious with his shoulder.   
Her heart ached with the knowledge that he was in pain. Though the pain medication were seeming to help, she knew that it was going to be a painful healing process. She so wished she could heal him...  
her ears perked up as she heard the sound of hooves hitting the marble floor outside the door, looking up to see Bogo walk into the room. And by the look on his face he did not have good news.   
“Wilde, Hopps, Clawhauser.” he spoke in his usual gruff tone but Judy could see the relief in his eyes at seeing that Nick was safe. By the way Nick's lips curled into a smile he noticed as well.   
“Hey Chief, were you able to find Valentin?” Bogo sighed, shaking his head as he crossed his arms.   
“No. He had already left by the time we got to Haimes. Mchorn and Grizzoli are still looking for him. There is also a situation down at City Hall, a mob is threatening Mayor Growlz.” Judy gasped as her heart squeezed in shock. A mob? Had things really gotten that bad? And then she remembered how mammals had been a year ago. Yes. Yes it had. Bogo clearing his throat yanked her out of her thoughts as she refocused on him.   
“Due to this I need to ask you to get into uniform and come with me Hopps. After interrogating Justin Redd, and with some help from Haimes, I have figured out the location of our two missing minors. We're going after them.” Judy's eyes widened as a rush of mixed emotions threatened to overwhelm her. She felt relieved that they now knew where James and Bernadette were but she also felt guilty about the prospect of leaving Nick behind but also worried for her Chief going alone.   
“Hopps?” Judy's eyes moved to make eye contact with Bogo, who was bent slightly so that it was easier for her to make eye contact. “Do you have your uniform?” she blinked at him for a moment, taking a bit to process the question before answering.   
“Yes. Clawhauser got it when he went to my apartment to get me some clothes to change into.” Bogo gave a curt nod as he straightened up.   
“Good. Get changed. I'll meet you out front.” he turned to walk out but hesitated, his eyes moving over to Nick. “Get better quickly Wilde, I need all of my officers in good health.” Nick's smile lengthened as he saluted with his good arm.   
“Will do Chief.” a ghost of a smile landed on Bogo's face before he marched out, leaving them in silence. Judy stared at where he had left, her brain still stunned by the sudden information.   
“Carrots? Are you okay?” Nick's concerned voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she glanced at Nick, slowly nodding.   
“Yeah just shocked.” she shook her head to clear her thoughts as she looked at Clawhauser. “Where did you put my backpack, Ben?” Benjamin frowned in thought before his eyes lit in remembrance as he jumped up from his seat and pulled her bag from a corner.   
“Here you go, Judy.” Judy smiled in thanks as she took the bag, pulling out her folded uniform. Hesitating, her eyes moved to glance at Nick again.   
“Nick...” his eyes widened for a second then relaxed as a warm smile crossed his face.   
“I'll be fine, Carrots. Those kits need you.” her heart ached again as a faint thought of how he needed her too floated in the back of her mind. But she forced it away as she nodded, holding her uniform to her chest.   
“Okay. Can I use your bathroom to change?” Nick's grin took a perverted turn as his eyes hooded.   
“Well you could just change out here, Carrots. I wouldn't mind.” she laughed as heat warmed her ears as she waved away his words.   
“Geeze Nick! You've been spending to much time with Aeron lately!” Nick just gave her his sly grin as she passed him, closing the door to the bathroom. Honestly he could be such a goof ball. But it was good to hear him joke.   
A smile still placed on her lips she quickly slid into her uniform; folding her clothes and putting them into her bag before walking back out into the room.   
“Okay I'm ready.” she made sure her badge was straight as she felt eyes on her. She glanced up seeing Nick watching her with a guilty expression. “Nick?” the guilt faded as he attempted to smile.   
“Just wish I was going with you, Carrots.” she smiled back as she hopped up onto his bed, pulling him into a hug.   
“Me too.” she felt his arms wrap gently around her as he returned the hug.   
“Be safe.” her heart warmed as a feeling that she didn't fully understand spread through her as she nuzzled him.   
“I will. Bye Ben, keep an eye on things for me!” she added, leaning around Nick to say her goodbyes to Benjamin. He grinned at her and waved.   
“Will do! Be safe, Judy.” she smiled back before she looked at Nick again, her heart aching once more.   
“You too. Both of you.” 

888888888888888

“Are you are you coming to the tree? They strung up a man, they say who murdered three. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight, in the hanging tree.” James stirred as the dark lyrics of a song he faintly recognized floated around his prison. He didn't have to look up to know that it was Dange who was singing. He recognized the gruff and low tone that fit the darkness of the song.   
“Are you, are you, coming to the tree? Where dead men call out, for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight, in the hanging tree.” doing his best to make no sound, James shifted slightly as his eyes opened to watch the lonely performance.   
Dange sat in his chair, his back resting firmly against its back, his head lifted towards the square window that rested above him; the morning light casting dark shadows on his scarred face.   
“Are you, are you coming to the tree? Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight, in the hanging tree.” his voice wasn't bad. It was rough but he carried the tune as it seemed to vibrate low in his chest as he continued.   
“Are you, are you coming to the tree? Wear a necklace of hope, side by side with me. Strange things did happen no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight, in the hanging tree.” something that sounded almost like pain layered his tone as his eyes closed and he leaned further back.   
“Are you, are you coming to the tree? Where dead man called out, for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight, in the hanging tree.” his voice faded as the song ended. A shiver ran down James side as a sinister grin crossed his face as his head tilted calmly forward.   
James ears perked as he felt Bernadette shift next to him, his paw squeezing hers to silence her. Her body fell still as she squeezed his paw back. Her eyes met his as they opened and he quietly singled to her why he had silenced her. He watched as her eyes moved to land on Dange, him seeing fear reflecting in them as she noticed the sinister look that had taken over his face.   
They both flinched as they heard a loud bang as the door leading to them flew open, Smallz rushing in. by the way his long ears were twitching and his eyes narrowed, James could tell he was baring bad news.   
“Smallz? Where's Val?” Dange asked, his eyes now wide open and the sinister look gone. Smallz sighed as he rested his paws on his hips and gritted his teeth.   
“He couldn't get away. There were two cops stationed at each entrance and they had every staff member looking for him.” Dange grunted irritably as he rose to his feet.   
“I warned him that going was a bad idea.” Smallz nodded as his paws moved to being crossed over his chest.   
“Yeah but when does Boss ever listen? Anyways, we have something bigger to worry about.” James' ears perked as his eyes met Bernadette's, seeing her ears perking as well. Hopefully what ever they had to worry about was good news for them.  
“Well spit it out!” Dange ordered, James not blaming the rabbit for how he flinched. Though the other mammals he had seen interact with Dange weren't as submissive as Yaps was, they all seemed to be afraid of the razorback and it was very clear they should be. Well everyone but Valentin.   
“Chief Bogo and Officer Hopps are on their way over here. They know our location.” James felt his heart leap for joy as he watched a smile warm Bernadette's eyes. Help was coming!   
“Just the two of them?” again Smallz nodded as he frowned at Dange's dismissive tone.   
“Don't underestimate them, Dange. You remember how resourceful the Chief can be and Officer Hopps is quite the determined rabbit. Besides, it's just the two of us as well.” Dange grinned devilishly as he leaned into Smallz's personal space, the rabbit leaning back defensively.   
“Oh I remember Smallz and I've seen Officer Hopps' determination first hand. However, I'm not concerned. After all, Val planned for this right?” James squeezed Bernadette's paw as he felt her shiver in fear, him also feeling fear freeze him. What did that wolf have planned for the two ZPD officers?   
“Yes but he didn't plan on us being the only two here.” Dange shrugged his shoulders as he waved a hoof at Smallz.   
“It's two on two. No big deal. We got what we needed.” James felt his heart jump. What did he mean 'got what we needed'? Were they going to be let go or were they... James shuddered as he forced his brain to end that trail of thought. Officer Hopps was on her way. She was going to save them just like she had saved his dad. 

888888888888888  
“Officer Wilde, I don't really think this is a good idea.” Nurse Gianni stood with his clipboard resting under his arm, a worried frown wrinkling his youthful face. Nick ignored him as he forced himself onto his feet. He felt a bit dizzy and weak from either the medication or just laying down for so long, but he could walk.   
“I appreciate your concern but I need to check on my friend.” determinately he released his grip on the bed and took a step. His body quivered slighty as his head swam but it soon calmed and he was able to take another step. “Besides, it's just my arm that is wounded.”   
“Yes but your on very powerful pain killers which can make moving a bit difficult.” he saw Gianni tense as his legs wobbled again as he tried to pick up his pace, ready to attempt to support him if he fell. However, his legs stilled and he regained his balance.   
“Please understand. My partner is on a rescue mission with just our chief. My best friend had a run in with his abusive ex and I don't know if he's okay. My fellow officers are trying to calm a mob threatening our mayor. Other of my fellow officers are searching for a mad wolf and those that aren't doing that are trying to keep the rest of the city from falling part. While all of this is going on I'm just sitting here twiddling my thumbs because a wounded fox can't do much. But I can check on my friend and that is what I'm going to do.”   
Gianni's frown deepened but he sighed in resignation as he looked at his clipboard. “I see that you are to stubborn to listen to reason Officer Wilde. I will escort you to Mr. Haimes room but we are going to take it slow.” Nick gave one of his sly smiles as he slowly nodded his head.   
“Okay, you're the boss.” a slight pang of guilt tugged at his heart as the words reminded him of his partner. He should be with her, not here. He should be protecting her.   
Nick yanked his thoughts away from that as he let Gianni rest a supportive paw on his arm as he led him out into the hallway. Nick wasn't sure how far Aeron's room actually was but it felt like miles. He was surprised at how much walking hurt his shoulder and the medication he was on make his stomach churn uncomfortably every time he moved.   
Finally they reached Aeron's room and he was greeted by a shocked tone. “Crims? What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?” Nick's eyes focused on the small panther who was being fussed over by a concerned Clawhauser.   
“He SHOULD be,” Gianni explained as he led Nick into a chair. Nick collapsed into it in relief, his head tilting back as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.   
“Got bored. Thought I'd come check on you.” he felt a rush of relief at the sound of Aeron's chuckle. He could tell his friend was in pain by the slight gasp that escaped him as he shifted slightly but he was in much better condition than Nick had feared.   
“You look like hell, Crims.” though he was teasing, Nick could hear the concern in Aeron's voice. His signature grin crossed his face as he fixed his eyes back on his old friend.   
“Could say the same about you, PB.” his lips twitched as he leaned back against the pillow that Clawhauser had just fluffed for him.   
“Haha very funny.” Nick watched as Aeron's eyes moved to Clawhauser who was now fidgeting with his hands not knowing what to do. A smile that Nick hadn't seen on his friend's face in years took over it as he rested his paw on Clawhauser's arm; calming him.   
“Thanks Ben.” Nick had seen Clawhauser smile multiple times since knowing him. However, he had never seen as warm of smile as the one he gave in return to Aeron's.   
“Glad to help.” Nick frowned in thought as he watched the two felines for a moment. Judy was right, they were cute together. Silently Nick hoped that this would help Aeron heal and not hurt him more than he already had been.   
His ears perked up as he heard a beeping sound, noticing Gianni quickly grab his beeper and check. By the way he frowned it wasn't good.   
“Officer Wilde, there are two police officers looking for you.” Nick nodded, not surprised. With all that was going on everyone needed to be filled in.   
“Aeron, would you mind if they came here?” Nick wasn't looking forward to walking all the way back yet and by the concern in his friend's eyes, he noticed.   
“Sure. You know I've always had a thing for mammals in uniform.” Nick smirked as he playfully rolled his eyes.   
“That narrows it down.” turning serious he looked at Gianni, who was already busy passing on the message. Though he seemed to still be irked with Nick, he seemed to be understanding the importance of him being with Aeron.   
“Oh. Where's Ms. Bunny?” Nick glanced up as Aeron was busy looking around as if he was going to find her hiding somewhere.   
“She went with Bogo to go rescue James Otterton and Bernadette Posmen.” Aeron's eyes widened in fear as his head tilted.   
“Just the two of them?” Nick nodded, sympathizing with Aeron's concern.   
“Everyone else is busy.” Nick noticed Clawhauser rest his paw on Aeron's arm as his eyes met Nick's.   
“They'll be okay. Both of them are very competent officers.” Nick nodded, unable to speak around the lump of fear lodging itself in his throat. He should be with his partner. They never went on missions separately. And yet, here they were.   
“Wilde?” Nick looked up to see Officers McHorn and Grizzoli standing in the doorway.  
“Mchorn. Grizzoli. Any news?” he noticed the two share a glance before Grizzoli walked in as Mchorn stayed guarding the doorway.   
“We got him, Wilde. We got Valentin.” Nick's heart threatened to jump out of his mouth as his eyes widened in shock.   
“What?” Grizzoli didn't seem surprised by his shock as he calmly repeated himself.   
“We got Valentin. He is on his way to the ZPD.” Nick slumped back in his seat in utter disbelief. His eyes glanced over at Aeron, who seemed just as shocked, his eyes glancing at the two officers.   
“Something's wrong. What happened?” Grizzoli fixed his eyes on Aeron, his lips turning in a frown as he sized him up.   
“He was armed and an officer has been shot. Luckily we were right here but he is still in critical condition.” Nick's heart dropped as he saw Aeron's body cringe and Clawhauser look crest fallen.   
“Who was shot?” Grizzoli's eyes fixed back on Aeron.   
“Wolford. Right in the heart.” Nick groaned as he laid his head back. He had hoped that his thought of bloodshed was going to be wrong.   
“But you have this culprit in custody?” Gianni surprised everyone by speaking up, his voice laced with concern.   
“Yes sir. He had been hit by a tranquilizer dart and is now being transported to the ZPD. It's over.”   
“Don't be so sure.” Nick watched as everyone fixed their eyes on Aeron. He was seated up all the way, his paw supporting him as he leaned forward, his eyes focusing on them all. “That's the mistake the ZPD made last time. Don't make it again.” before Grizzoli could respond there was a gruff scoff as McHorn glared at Aeron.   
“We can handle one wolf.” Nick watched as recognition lit up Aeron's eyes, his own sly smirk crossing his face ashis head tilted slightly.   
“I remember you. I think you said something similar the last time you went against the DB gang. And how well did that go for you guys?” both officers seemed insulted by this, Nick jumping in to soften the blow.   
“He's right. I've dealt with Valentin before. He's never been the type to be that easy to take down.” Both Grizzoli and Mchorn looked at him, their reactions softening.   
“We didn't have him last time, Wilde. Things will be different,” Grizzoli promised in his matter of fact way. Nick nodded, his eyes meeting Aeron's for a moment. He could see the same frustration, fear, and concern burning in them that he was feeling.   
“I hope so Grizzoli. I sure hope so.” 

888888888888888

Judy slowly fidgeted with her phone as she listened to the soft rumble of Bogo's cruiser. Since the year she had spent with the ZPD she had only ridden with Bogo once when they had gone to see Bellwether and she had resigned.   
Although she had now earned a lot of Bogo's respect and felt far more warmly towards him, he was someone you just couldn't get comfortable around. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she focused back on her phone.   
She had just remembered she hadn't checked it since Friday evening before the event, as soon as she had sat down in the large passenger side seat. She hadn't been surprised to see multiple missed calls and text messages from her frantic parents asking if she and Nick were okay after they had seen the news about what had happened during the Mayor's dinner.   
Their concern for Nick had touched her deeply and she had placed a mental note to remind herself to tell Nick. Though her parents had been polite to him both times he had gone with her to visit, he still felt like they didn't like him.   
However, the continuous panicking after she quickly messaged them that she was okay and that Nick was healing was a bit over kill. Her mom was even asking if she needed her to come down and be there for her. She had calmly responded that she was no longer a kit and that she would talk to them once her mission was over.   
Finally her mom text her a 'I love you bun bun' goodbye message and she dropped her phone in her lap, leaning her head back as she groaned.   
“Something the matter Hopps?” Judy nearly jumped out of her skin as her chief's deep voice spoke to her.   
“Oh! Uh...Nothing really Chief...Just....” her voice died as his eyebrows lowered in his 'just spit it out' way. “My parents are really worried and I understand why but it's frustrating.” Bogo surprised her by giving a snort of amusement.   
“They're parents Hopps, get used to it. Worrying is what parents do.” Judy glanced up at her boss as he refocused on the road, his face back in his usual poker face. What he said was true but it also made Judy realize that she didn't know really anything about Bogo's personal life. Who his parents were. If they were still alive. If he had a mate or if he was dating someone. If he was a parent himself. She didn't even know exactly how old he was.  
While most of the officers had at least some personal items around their desks Bogo had nothing. And neither did Nick. But she knew how old Nick was and a bit about how his father had passed away when he was still a kit and that his mother passed away soon after he had graduated high school. But Bogo, she really knew nothing about him.   
But Nick was her partner while Bogo was her boss. That was how it was supposed to be probably. Taking another deep breath she focused on what she could see out the window. They were already almost through Tundra town and her heart sped up.   
How were they going to get to the two kits? How were they going to get them out of there without someone getting hurt? Did they really not have any backup? She wished that Nick was there. She would feel better with having her partner. It wasn't that she didn't trust Bogo with her life, she did, it just was different with Nick. He was her partner.   
Her ears perked up as they heard the police scanner crackle to life. “Grizzoli to Chief! Grizzoli to Chief!” Judy glanced at Bogo as he quickly picked up the mike.   
“What is it?” his tone seemed more tense then usual, but Judy couldn't blame him.   
“Sir we have Valentin in custody.” Shock and relief filled Judy as she leaned back in her seat, eyes closing. Finally some good news.   
“Good work.” even Bogo's voice was showing how proud he was of his officers. But Grizzoli's voice was not one of someone who was celebrating.   
“Sir there's more. Officer Wolford is in critical condition after being shot in the heart.” shock squeezed Judy's heart as she leaned forward, her wide eyes looking up at Bogo. His eyes were narrowed as his teeth gritted together in a frightening grimace.   
“Stay with him, Grizzoli. I'll call for an update once we have our two missing minors.”   
“Yes sir!” and the line went dead. Hopps flinched as Bogo pushed the mic back into its stand a bit more forceful than was necessary. Judy's heart broke at the look in her chief's eyes. Though he put on a tough intimidating front she could tell that he cared deeply for each of his officers and knowing one was in critical condition was hurting him.   
“At least now that we have Valentin this will be over soon,” she said, doing her best to cheer Bogo up. He gave another amused snort as he glowered out the window as they found themselves leaving Tundra Town.   
“Don't think it'll be that easy, Hopps. We underestimated the DB gang six years ago and look where it's gotten us.” she nodded as she leaned back in her seat, her eyes going back to staring out the window. They still had the others to worry about, but now that they had the leader things were going to be easier. Right?   
Silence fell over them for the rest of their journey until she felt the cruiser coming to a halt, her ears perking up as she looked up. “I believe this is it.” she pushed herself up a bit so that she could see a small warehouse in front of them. It was old and in need of some repairs but still seemed sturdy. And even though it was still daylight, she could see light coming from inside the building.   
“What's the plan, Chief?” Bogo frowned in thought as his eyes scanned the area.   
“We go in quietly to see what the situation is. Then I attempt to grab their attention while you go after Otterton and Posmen.” Judy frowned slightly, not liking the idea of Bogo being a distraction by himself. However, she knew better than to argue with her chief.   
She nodded her understanding, Bogo climbing out of the cruiser as his response. Knowing that Judy was far to small to open the door for herself, he walked around and opened it for her, waiting politely as she jumped out.   
Judy's ears perked up as she listened for any sound as they slowly made their way to the warehouse. Carefully, Bogo opened the sliding door that, to Judy's surprise, was unlocked. She made eye contact with Bogo before following him inside.   
Her ears still at alert they looked around a room that was full of dusty boxes and turned over rotting furniture. “Hopps.” Bogo's voice was only a whisper but Judy's sensitive ears picked it up as she looked at him, seeing him point to an old staircase.   
Judy eyed the steps uneasily. They looked like they were about to break apart. She knew she'd have no problem getting over them but wasn't so sure about Bogo. By the way his eyes narrowed Bogo was thinking the same. His eyes flicked to the top of the staircase that led to a door above them.   
“Otterton and Posmen must be up there. Hopps, hide behind one of those boxes, I'm going to draw out the guards and then you run for the steps.” Judy frowned as she glanced at the steps. She really didn't like the idea of leaving Bogo alone but there wasn't much choice.   
“Yes sir.” a ghost of a smile showed on his face as he surprised her by cuffing her shoulder briefly.   
“I'll be fine. I've done this before. Now go.” she nodded her understanding as she quickly moved over to the boxes, crouching behind them. Where she was she could see Bogo looking around as if to make sure that she was hidden enough from view before he raised his dart gun.   
“ZPD! Come out with your paws up!” Judy's ears stayed alert for any sound, seeing that Bogo was listening too. However his hearing wasn't as good as hers so he missed the sound of hooves hitting wooden floor until the door above them swung open.   
“Chief Bogo! About time you showed up.” Judy shuddered slightly as she recognized the deep tone of Dange. Shifting slightly to get a better view while staying out of sight, she saw Bogo raise his weapon.   
“Hoofs up where I can see them!” though Judy couldn't see Dange she was sure he was sneering at Bogo by the way Bogo's ears twitched irritably.   
“We both know those tranqs barely touch me. That's what happens when you've spent sixteen years embracing your primal instincts.” Bogo scoffed as he kept his weapon raised.   
“More like when you pump your body full of drugs.” her ears perked up as she heard Dange move, seeing Bogo follow him with his weapon.   
“Call it what you like, it doesn't change the truth. It would take at least five tranquilizers to take me down and by then you'd be dead.” Judy's heart jumped as she noticed Bogo's tail swish nervously behind him; telling her that Dange had most likely pulled out his own weapon. “Luckily for you I have a proposition.” Bogo gritted his teeth as Judy noticed his ears and tail swish irritably.   
“And what is your proposition?”   
“We both put our weapons down and we fight this out like the animals we are.” Judy frowned, not trusting Dange one bit. Yes wild boars were tough but he was still half Bogo's size and even at full strength would only match to about seventy to eighty percent of Bogo's strength, depending on how much Bogo held back.   
“Seems like a hoof to hoof battle would be more in my favor than you.” Judy picked up on the uneasiness in her chief's voice, causing her to debate if she really should leave him.   
“I like challenges.” her ears twitched as they picked up the sound of him tossing something to the side. “I'm waiting Chief.” Judy wanted to scream a warning to her chief as she saw him lower his weapon, hesitating for a moment. What was he doing? She was sure that Dange wasn't the only guard around, what if he was trying to get Bogo to lower his guard so they could kill him easier?   
However, even if she could warn him, it was to late. Almost roughly, Bogo tossed his weapon out of reach and faced Dange. “Let's get this over with.” she noticed Bogo's eyes flick in her direction for a second; his faint cue for her to be ready to bolt for the stairs. Again she hesitated. She knew Bogo was a competent officer, but he had no backup and she did not trust Dange one bit. However, she knew her paws were tied. The kits came first and she needed to get to them.   
Her body tensed as she readied herself to run as she heard Dange slowly descending the stairs. Finally he came into view, his dark eyes focused fully on Bogo, a dangerous grin crossing his face. “Begin.” and he charged, slamming full force into Bogo. Caught by surprise, Bogo was nearly knocked off his feet but quickly regained his balance and pushed Dange away from him. Again his eyes glanced in her direction before he quickly stepped way from the staircase, Dange following him. Her path was clear.   
Still feeling like this was a bad idea, Judy rushed to her feet and took off as fast as she could. Though the steps were old and had creaked when Dange had descended them, they barely made a sound as Judy sped up them to the door.   
Unable to help herself, she stole a glance over her shoulder as she heard something crash into the wall. It was Dange, Bogo standing three feet away from him, his eyes completely focused. She flinched as her eyes saw a nasty gash that ran up his arm and how his uniform had been torn on his right side.   
She heard a primalistic snort and Dange got back on his feet. Knowing the sooner she found the kits the sooner she could get them all out of there, Judy dragged her attention from the scene and focused on the door.   
The handle was just out of reach for her so she had to stand on her toes to reach, her fingers taking a moment before gripping it and pushing the door open. She found herself in a location she recognized as where the videos had been done. She was in the right place.   
She quietly let the door shut behind her as her ears jerked around searching for any sound. Silence. Cautiously she stepped away from the door and into the light coming from a window high above her. Suddenly she heard something, her body freezing as her ears perked forward.   
“Officer Hopps!” her body swerved around at the familiar voice. Tucked in a corner laid a small cage and inside were the two missing minors.   
“James! Bernadette!” Though she kept her voice at a whisper the relief showed in her tone as she hurried to the cage. Both James and Bernadette pressed their bodies against the bars as their paws reached for her out stretched one. “Oh I'm so glad I found you! Are you two alright?” her eyes scanned over their bodies, seeing that their clothes were torn and dirty, her heart skipping a beat as she saw what looked like hints of blood on both of them. However, they both showed no signs of injury.   
“Yeah, we're okay. But Officer Hopps there's still one lurking about!” Judy smiled at James as she did her best to calm him. She'd worry about the blood later.  
“I know. It'll be okay.” her eyes focused on the lock, a frown taking over her face. If Bogo hadn't been preoccupied he could have just lifted the cage and they could take off and free the kits later on. However, they didn't have time to wait for him nor did she have any chance of lifting the cage herself. “Do you know where the key is?”   
“Why it's right here, Officer Hopps.” Judy's ears jumped straight up as she saw the two kits back away slightly, moving closer together. Her body staying tense, she slowly turned to face Smallz. He was leaning against the wall furthest from her, his overly friendly smile decorating his handsome face. Seeing her eyes meet his he lifted his paw, showing a key hanging from a small simple ring.   
Slowly her paw moved to her belt only to remember that she didn't have any weapon. While Clawhauser was able to get her uniform for her he hadn't been able to retrieve her dart gun or tasor from the ZPD and there had been no time on their way there. Gritting her teeth she let her paw fall to her side, her ears twitching irritably as she saw Smallz' lips twitch.   
“Forget something?” she gritted her teeth as Smallz took a step forward, his paw rising with the key again. “Don't worry sweetheart. You'll have a chance to get it.” her eyes narrowed as she watched him rise his arm higher and throw the key into the middle of the room. Did he really think she was stupid enough to go after it?   
“It's the same proposition as what Dange gave your chief. No weapons. Just skill on skill.” Judy's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Her and Smallz were more evenly matched size wise, being the same species with him having two inches on her. But still, she wasn't sure she could trust him. His eyes gleamed knowingly as he nodded to the cage behind her. “Honestly Officer Hopps, you don't have much choice.”   
Her eyes narrowed into a glare as she rose to her feet. “Fine.” Smallz' smile widened as he lifted up his muscle top, showing that he had already removed his weapon. Or at least seemed to. He spread his legs evenly apart as he prepared himself to fight, Judy mirroring his stance. “Ladies first.”   
A thoughtful frown curled her lips as her eyes narrowed. She rarely went paw to paw with a mammal this close to her size. Not that she did do a lot of paw to paw except in training, that was what her equipment was for. While she knew what to do when going up against a much larger mammal, she wasn't sure what to do with a mammal in her size class.   
Figuring it would be best to just do her best to grab the key she pushed off with her powerful legs and charged for the key, her paw just about to grab it when she felt Smallz's body collide with her. They crashed to the ground and he quickly pinned her arms down. A playful grin crossed his face as he looked down at her. “You disappoint me, Officer Hopps. I was expecting you to put up a much better fight.” her eyes narrowed irritably as she barred her teeth at him, moving her foot up against his chest and knocking him off with a powerful kick.   
As soon as she was free she jumped to her feet and rushed for the key again, this time grabbing it before arms wrapped around her torso, bringing her back down to the ground. Growling in irritation she tighten her hold on the key, her eyes focusing on the cage holding the two kits. They were watching the scene unfold with wide eyes until Bernadette met her gaze. Getting what she was thinking she pressed her small body against the bars, her arm reaching out.   
“Officer Hopps!” Judy nodded as she forced herself up on her paws and knees, shaking her body powerfully to knock Smallz off of her. Knowing she didn't have much time, she quickly threw the key straight into Bernadette's waiting paw.   
Knowing she didn't have time to watch the kits, she spun around just in time to brace herself for another rabbit collision. This time they both stayed on their feet, paws gripping each other as his slight advantage of weight slid her back against the wall.   
Both gritted their teeth in concentration as Smallz tried to pin her and Judy tried to push him away from her. With a cry Judy's arm sparked with pain as Smallz bent it back, taking advantage of the second of weakness to pin her arms against the wall; grinning down at her.   
“I guess after so long of only fighting larger animals it's probably difficult fighting someone close to your size.” she growled and rose her foot to kick him but he pressed his body against hers, pinning her legs. “You need some new tricks, Officer Hopps.”   
Judy glared up at him. He was right. She was struggling. However, Judith Hopps never gave up easy. Seeing no other alternatives she barred her bucked teeth and bit down on Smallz's arm; earning a surprised cry of pain. The bitter taste of his fur and skin nearly made her gag but she kept her grip.  
Using the distraction and her hold on his arm as momentum, she spun her body, throwing him off of her. She felt her teeth drag along his skin before releasing her grasp, seeing him hit the ground.   
Taking a moment to spit, she attempted to clean her mouth of the taste still coating her tongue before refocusing on Smallz. He was already getting back onto his feet, an odd chuckle escaping him as he looked at where she had bitten.   
“Honestly didn't think you had that in you, Officer Hopps. You're just full of surprises. Clever bunny.” Judy grit her teeth as she glared at him.   
“There's only one mammal that can call me that.” a smirk lifted the corners of Smallz' lips as his head tilted to the side.   
“Your fox correct? And you are still trying to deny that you two are nothing more than friends?” her paws squeezed into fists as her ears lowered irritably.   
“I'm not denying anything!” this only seemed to amuse him more as his smile widened.  
“If you say so, Officer Hopps.” Judy's eyes narrowed as she watched him slip back into an offensive stance, her responding by sliding into a defensive one.   
Again he lunged at her, her dodging only for him to quickly follow her, them repeating the pattern. This continued as they moved around the area; both to equal in speed, stamina, and gracefulness for either to get the upper hand.   
Suddenly Judy felt her back slam into the wall, realizing that Smallz had been leading her into it. Growling at her own stupidity she aimed a powerful kick at his stomach, which he avoided, grabbing her ankle and yanking her off balance. Grunting in pain she felt her shoulder slam into the ground, knocking the wind out of her.   
Her body instinctively curled in on itself as Smallz aimed his own powerful kick at her stomach, her body flinching as his foot made contact. She cried out as he kicked her multiple times, her body shaking in pain as she stayed curled up. Suddenly the blows stopped, but she kept her body tucked in. Taking his time he knelt beside her, grasping her chin so that she was forced to look at him.   
“It's understandable wanting to lie to me and the rest of my family. However, lying to yourself is another thing Officer Hopps.” Judy gritted her teeth in pain as she attempted to push herself up, a spark of pain attacking her ribs. She saw something almost primal light up Smallz eyes as he grinned. “Sorry about that. I forget how more fragile female bunnies can be sometimes.” she glared at him, her ears and tail twitching irritably, but the pain kept her down.   
Still smirking, Smallz rose to his full height, his paws resting on his hips. “My advice to you, Officer Hopps, is simple. Confess to him while you still can because, I can promise you, the next time we meet it won't go this well for you.” Judy's eyes widened as her brain tried to process his words; the process screeching to a halt as Smallz turned to look around. “Looks like the kits have already skedaddled out of here. To bad, I wanted to say my farewells. Oh well, I'm sure I will see them again.”   
“Over my dead body!” Judy flinched again as she tried to force herself up angrily. No way in hell was she going to ever let any of these jerks lay a paw or even an eye on James or Bernadette again. Smallz glanced over his shoulder at her, his smirk returning.   
“Good choice of words, Officer Hopps. Until then.” with a carefree attitude he opened the door and slipped out, disappearing from her sight. Groaning, Judy finally got the energy to push herself to her feet. Gasping out in pain, she held her side, her body shaking.   
“That bastard!” the pain was starting to make her feel queasy but she forced herself out the door, her free paw grasping the railing once she reached the stairway.   
“Officer Hopps!” her eyes blurred from the pain, she looked down to see both kits waiting at the bottom of the stairway. The rest of the area was only occupied by damaged boxes haphazardly thrown around the room. Looked like Bogo and Dange had quite the fight.   
“Where's Chief Bogo?” She asked, doing her best to hide the pain surging through her. Bernadette's ears perked towards her as concern darkened her eyes as she stepped up onto the staircase.   
“He went after Dange. He just took off after knocking Chief Bogo off balance. I saw Smallz run by too.” Judy nodded as taking another step sent another shock of pain throughout her body. What the hell did he do to her?  
“Officer Hopps, are you alright?” this time James spoke up, joining Bernadette on the first step. She did her best to send them a carefree smile.   
“Yes just a bit banged up. Are you two okay?” they both nodded, both of them looking very concerned about her. Such sweet kits. With another grimace she made her way to the steps, hoping that she wouldn't pass out before making it all the way down.   
She grasped the railing tightly as she began to make her way down, trying to ignore the looks of concern shooting her way from the two kits. Finally she made it to the step above them, forcing a smile across her pain screwed face.   
“I'm so gla-” her voice was cut off as a surge of pain shook her whole body, making her legs crumble beneath her.   
“Officer Hopps!” James quickly caught her, Bernadette grabbing her arm to help support her at seeing James struggle due to being a bit shorter. Slowly and carefully they half led half carried her down the last step and led her to a sitting position on it.   
“T-thanks.” Though she was a bit embarrassed about having to have the two kits she came to rescue help her, she was appreciative of their support as she laid back against the steps. Her body was pulsing in pain now and her head was swimming.   
“Hopps! Are Otterton and Posmen with you? I left them behind an...Hopps?” shakily Judy sat up so that she could see the blurry outline of her chief.   
“Chief...Did you catch them?” he shook his head, his hooves resting across his chest.   
“No they got to their car before I could stop them. What happened to you?” before she could respond, another wave of pain rushed through her causing her to actually give a soft cry.   
“Ngnn my ribs. Feels like they're bruised, possibly broken.” her eyes were blurred to the point she couldn't make out his facial expression as he moved closer, bending down so that he was more at level with her.   
“I'm going to lift you up, Hopps. Otterton, Posmen, follow me. We're going home.” Though Judy wanted to protest being carried she knew that she couldn't make it to the car without passing out. So she let Bogo gingerly slip his hooves underneath her and carefully lift her up.   
She glanced down from her new found height to see the two kits following close behind, their paws entwined together. So she had been right. There was something more then just friendship between them.   
Judy groaned as pain shocked her system again, causing her stomach to lurch painfully. Her eyes blurred more and she could feel her conscious start to slip away. As the shock started to pull her away from reality Judy found herself thinking of her partner and how much she wished he was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is chapter thirteen! Sorry that this is such a long chapter but there was a lot to cover. Anyways chapter fourteen will go over how injured Judy is and Nick's reaction (dundundun!) and also keep an eye out for our favorite little fox! Also 'Hanging Tree' (song Dange sings) is from The Hunger Games.


	6. Tear Zootopia Apart Chapter Fourteen

“James! Oh, James!” James had only a second to process the sound of his mother's voice before her arms were around him, pulling him into the tightest hug he had ever received from her. Bogo had contacted both his family and Bernadette's father to meet them at the hospital and James felt his heart become overwhelmed by all of the emotions he had been fighting back while separated from his family. He had been trying so hard to be strong and mature but now that he was back in his mother's arms, he felt himself returning to the kit that he was.   
“Momma...Momma...” his eyes squeezed closed as he felt tears start to fill them as he clung to the back of her dress. His eyes opened as he felt another pair of arms wrap around him, recognizing the scent of his father. And then he felt smaller arms wrap around his waist, a shaking body curling against his side.   
James' body shook from the overwhelming wave of relief, love, guilt, and happiness that threatened to split him in half as his family hugged him tight. His eyes opened to let some of the tears escaped as he saw Bernadette being held just as tightly by her father; his tail wrapped protectively around her.   
His ears perked up as he heard someone awkwardly clear their throat, leading his parents and then brother to release him but they stayed close. “I suggest that both Mr. Otterton and Ms. Posmen have full check ups to make sure that they are in good health,” the receptionist, an older looking female tiger, spoke.   
“Of course. Where is Chief Bogo, I want to thank him,” Mrs. Otterton spoke up, James feeling her arm wrapping around his shoulders tightly. The receptionist looked solemn as she motioned with her head to their right.   
James flinched as he saw Bogo laying the still unconscious Judy Hopps onto a stretcher; two nurses holding it. He heard his mom gasp in surprise and his ears lowered sadly as guilt twisted his gut. She was heart and it was all his fault.   
“Judy!” James' ears perked up as his head jerked around to see a flash of red speed past them towards the stretcher carrying Judy Hopps.   
“Wilde? What the hell are you doing out of bed?” Bogo's authoritative voice echoed around the waiting room, making multiple other animals jump in surprise. However it didn't seem to faze Nick Wilde at all.   
“Judy?” James' heart broke at the pain in the fox's voice as his eyes landed on her unconscious form that was being carried away by the two nurses. He moved to follow but Bogo cut him off.   
“Wilde!” Nick Wilde ignored him, attempting to maneuver around the larger animal only to have him block him again. To James surprise Nick Wilde snarled, his lips pulling up over his teeth as he tried to lunge around Bogo only to have him grab onto the back of his hospital gown. “Wilde! She's okay. Just bruised ribs. Calm down.” pain of the heart contorted Nick Wilde's face as he seemed to go limp in Chief Bogo's grasp.   
“Judy...” James ears lowered more as guilt tugged at his stomach. He couldn't stand how heart broken Nick Wilde's voice sounded as Chief Bogo released his hold on him.   
“She'll be okay. You need to go back to your room.” Nick didn't even say anything just faintly nodded, the fight in him seeming to have died. As he turned away, James felt an urge to apologize surge through him. Gently pulling from his mother he hurried over to him.   
“Officer Wilde!” he saw his ears perk up slightly as Nick Wilde glanced over his shoulder. An attempt at a smile tugged his lips as he recognized James.   
“Hey kitto.” James' ears lowered again as he glanced down at the ground, the guilt making his stomach squirm again.   
“I'm sorry that Officer Hopps got hurt. It's all my fault.” to his surprise a soft smile crossed Nick Wilde's face as he moved to his knees, resting a paw gently on his small shoulder.   
“Listen to me, kit. What happened was not your fault. Officer Hopps was doing her job.” James paws rung together as he kept his eyes focused on the ground.   
“But I should have helped her. She risked her life for me and all I could do was just stand there...” more tears blurred his vision as the memory of Judy Hopps' battle with Smallz played in his mind. He felt a gentle squeeze on his shoulder as the tears started to escape down his cheeks.   
“Oh kitto...Your job wasn't to help her. Your job was to survive. And you did.” finally feeling brave enough, James lifted his head to make eye contact with Nick Wilde. His eyes still held the pain and concern he had for his partner but James could also see the warmth they held for him. He sniffed as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his arm.   
“She's going to be okay right?” a flash of concern lit up Nick Wilde's green eyes but slowly he smiled as he rose to his feet.   
“Yeah she'll be okay. She may be small but she's tough. She'll be okay.” James nodded as he wiped his eyes again. His ears perked slightly as he felt Nick Wilde gently ruffle the fur on top of his head.   
“I'm glad she found you, kit. Now go spend time with your family.” 

888888888888888

Nick limped back to his room and was met by a furious Gianni. While he helped Nick back into his bed and hooked him up to an iv he lectured him and threatened that he would handcuff him to the damn bed if he tried to leave again. However, Nick was barely processing the hare's threats, his mind to focused on his partner. Judy...  
He should have gone with her. He knew that she and Bogo would have both thrown a fit but he should have been with her. He should have never left her side. He was supposed to protect her. Why did he bring her into this? Why did he tell her everything? He should have kept her away from it all. At least then she would be safe.   
Vaguely he heard Gianni say something about him going to check on another patient and for him to stay put before the hare left; leaving Nick alone with his guilt. Groaning at the twisting of his stomach he laid down, wrapping the blankets tightly around him.   
His shoulder was throbbing from his outburst but he didn't care. He knew that he was going to get lectured by Bogo as well but he just couldn't stay put when he heard that Judy was injured. He had to see her.   
Adrenaline spiked him again as he shot up into a seated position, ignoring the cry of his shoulder. He should be with her. She had been with him. They were partners. He needed to be with her. He needed to see that she was okay. He needed her to be okay. The thought of loosing her threatened to shatter his already cracked heart.   
“Just friends huh?” Aeron's words echoed in his head as the churning of his stomach forced him to lay back down. He knew that Aeron was also probably furious with him for taking off as well. He also knew that his old friend was right. Judy was far more than just a friend to him.   
She had saved him. When he had given up hope that he would ever be anything more then a sly fox she showed him who he really was. She believed in him when no one else did. How could he not love her after that? But it didn't matter. He didn't deserve her. He couldn't even protect her.   
“How'd I know you'd be pouting like a little kit?” Nick's ears perked up in shock as his head lifted to find the familiar voice.   
“Finnick?” his friend and old scam partner smirked at him as he walked in.   
“Don't act so surprised.” Nick's dumbfounded brain fought to process what was going on as his eyes tracked Finnick walking over to a seat and jumping into it.   
“How did you know I was here?” Nick racked his brain, searching for any memory of him talking to Finnick, but he couldn't even remember looking at his phone except when he called the ZPD.  
“Aeron text me. Told me you got shot.” For a second what looked like concern flashed in his brown eyes as they glanced at his wounded shoulder. However it was gone before Nick could double check.   
The shock starting to fade away, Nick's usual sly grin returned to his face as he leaned back on his uninjured arm. “So what, you came to check on me?” Finnick scoffed as he leaned back a bit in his seat.   
“Someone has to. I told you to not mess with those guys again, Nick.” Nick sighed as he leaned back against his pillow.   
“Don't lecture me Big Guy, I've had enough of those lately.” he heard Finnick hmm in response as silence fell over them.   
“Where's your female?” Nick's ears twitched irritably but for once not because someone was hinting about his relationship with Judy being more than it appeared. He hated how Finnick made it sound like Judy belonged to him.   
“I've told you not to call her that, Fin.” Finnick rolled his eyes but laid off. Though he wouldn't admit it, Nick knew he actually had a lot of respect for Judy.   
“Fine then. Where's Ms. Hustler?” Usually Nick would roll his eyes at the nickname but the wave of guilt-ed concern that washed over him sullen-ed his response.   
“She was injured.” Finnick was not often surprised and he showed it even less but that made his eyebrows raise high, his eyes widening as he leaned forward.   
“What?” Nick's ears lowered as he stared at his clasped paws.   
“She went on a mission with Chief and she got hurt.” the surprise started to fade from Finnick's face but he still seemed a bit less, cross, as he usually did as he spoke.   
“How bad?” Nick shrugged his shoulders as he felt tears sting his eyes. No. He wasn't going to cry in front of Finnick. He had only done that once before and he had been a hell of a lot younger. He wasn't a kit anymore.   
“I don't know. Chief said that she just bruised her ribs but she was unconscious.” he squeezed his paws together as his eyes stung more.   
“Who attacked her?” Nick's ears perked up as he heard the anger in Finnick's voice, his eyes rising to focus on his old partner. His ears were laid back and his eyes narrowed dangerously.   
“One of Valentin's lackeys. Not sure which one.” Finnick nodded as his body relaxed, his ears returning to their usual position.   
“So they are back.” Nick nodded, his eyes returning to his paws.   
“Yes. Valentin has been arrested though.” Finnick scoffed again as he crossed his arms across his chest.   
“Like that'll stop them. You can't cut them down by just one person, Nick. You need to get all of them.” Nick nodded in agreement as his stomach churned again.   
“I shouldn't have dragged her into this...” he took how Finnick's ears perked in his direction as a sign to continue. Sighing Nick rested his head in his paws. He couldn't hide how much this was tearing him a part. “Judy. I shouldn't have told her all of this. If I hadn't brought her into this she wouldn't be hurt.”   
Finnick surprised him by giving one of his deep slow laughs. “And how would you do that with her being a cop?” Nick lifted his head up again to glare at him, a bit more irritable than usual.   
“They're going after her personally. And because of me. Because of me leaving Valentin wants to hurt her. It's my fault I-” he cut himself off as his voice broke with emotion as his eyes stung again. He released a deep breath to calm himself as he leaned his head back into his pillow, eyes closing. “I shouldn't have let her become involved.”   
Silence answered him which Nick was grateful for. He wanted to end the conversation before he broke down completely. His ears perked as he heard the sound of a chair being dragged, his eyes popping open. Lifting his head he saw Finnick had jumped down from his seat and was pushing the chair over to him.   
He stopped when the chair was right next to Nick and he climbed back onto it, standing up so that he was at a slightly higher angle than Nick. He glanced up into the face of his old partner. No that term didn't do him justice. His brother. Yes Finnick was rude sometimes and had an attitude five times bigger than his body, but he had had Nick's back when he had needed it the most. And by the look on his aging face he still did.   
A rare smile crossed Finnick's face as he gave a soft sigh. “You try to act tough but you're still the same oversensitive kit I knew back in high school.” if Nick had a response he forgot it as Finnick leaned forward slightly and ruffled the fur on top of his head. “If you had told her or not it wouldn't have made a difference. You can't hide how important she is to you and they would have found out about it. At least she knows what to expect.”   
Nick's ears lowered as he glanced back down at his paws in thought. Finnick had a point. Valentin would have figured out his attachment to Judy and used her anyways. Finnick pulled his arm back to his side as he jumped back off the chair.   
“And that's all the time I have to coddle you.” And his asshole persona was back causing Nick to give his signature smile.   
“It's funny when you say that since I wasn't the one who made the better kit in our game.” Finnick shot him a poisonous look as he barred his sharp teeth.   
“Careful Nick you may be injured but that won't stop me from biting your face off.” Nick chuckled as he felt the tension easing from him as he raised his paws up playfully.   
“Okay, okay. Just messing with you Big Guy.” the return of his nickname earned an eye roll as Finnick turned his back to him.   
“Stay out of trouble you pain in the ass. Cio.” 

888888888888888

Fuzzy and confusing images met Judy as her eyes blinked open. She could hear a faint peeping and the muffled sound of other mammals passing by wherever she was. A comforting soft weight rested against her aching body as she forced herself up.   
Her vision still blurry she took in the outline of a bed that she rested on and hospital equipment. Was she in Nick's room? “Nick?” her voice was weak with grogginess as she rubbed her eyes in an attempt to clear them. “Nick?”   
Her ears perked up as she heard the door open, her paw dropping down so that she could do her best to focus. A female antelope nurse walked in, a warm smile spreading over her face as her brown eyes landed on her.   
“Good to see that you're awake Officer Hopps.” she glanced down at the clip board she carried as she walked over to the machines, writing things down. Judy's fogged brain tried to process what was going on. “Your readings are back to normal but seems that the pain killers you are on might be effecting you to much.” pain killers? Why was she on pain killers?   
And then it hit her. Her mission with Bogo. The kits. Her fight with Smallz. How he had left her almost unable to move. Her heart monitor started beeping louder as her heart beat quickened as she yanked herself into a kneeling position.   
“Where are they?” Calmly the nurse moved over and rested her hooves on Judy's shoulders.   
“The kits are with their families, Officer Hopps, and being checked out.” relief calmed her heart as she let the nurse guide her back into a laying position. Her brain was waking up now and she was starting to remember everything that had happened.   
“What about Officer Wolford? Officer Grizzoli mentioned he was wounded.”   
“Officer Wolford is not one of my patients but from what I've heard he's still in critical condition.” Judy's heart squeezed painfully as she glanced down. She felt a hoof gently squeeze her shoulder. Judy looked up at her and gave a weak smile of thanks.   
“And what is my status?” the nurse didn't seem surprised by her question as she took a step back, glancing over her paperwork.   
“Three of your ribs are badly bruised and your pulse was weak when you came in. I'm guessing the weak pulse is from lack of sleep and eating.” Judy squirmed sheepishly, glancing down at her paws. She was pretty sure she hadn't finished her salad from that morning and she also hadn't eaten since then.   
The nurse gave her a gentle smile as she squeezed her shoulder again. “I'm Sandra Hoofar, if you need anything Officer Hopps just call for me, okay?” Judy smiled at her as she nodded.   
“Thank you Ms. Hoofar.” Sandra's smile widened as she glanced back down at her clipboard.   
“Well I should continue with my rounds. I'll make sure to pass along to my sister that you are awake and doing well. She's one of the nurses assigned to Officer Wilde and...oh I forget his name...the panther who's friends with Officer Wilde.”   
“Aeron Haimes,” Judy reminded politely, Sandra snapping her hoof as she shook her head.   
“That's it! I should have remembered that. My sister sure talks about him enough. Says he has quite the personality. And Officer Wilde is proving to be quite the handful as well.” Judy's ears perked slightly as she tilted her head to the side.   
“He is?” Sandra nodded as she returned her clipboard to her side.   
“Yes. I heard Nurse Giovanni complaining about how he doesn't listen and that he had run off after hearing that you were wounded.” heat pinked the inside of Judy's ears as her heart monitor beeped again as her heart skipped a beat. Frowning in concern, Sandra's eyes snapped from the machine to Judy, Judy squirming slightly in embarrassment.   
“He doesn't always think.” she noticed Sandra's eyes narrowing slightly, noticing Judy's attempt to redirect her attention but, to Judy's relief, she went with it.   
“Sounds like it. Well I'll pass the information along. I'll also tell you if I hear anything more about Officer Wolford.”   
“Thank you, I'd appreciate that.” Sandra gave her another smile before taking one last glance over the machines before taking her leave. Letting out a held breath, Judy sunk back against her pillow.   
She wasn't happy with Nick that he had acted so rashly but part of her was just a bit happy that he cared so much about her. She knew that was silly though. Of course he cared about her she was his partner. Partner...  
Judy heard her heart monitor beep again as her heart quickened as she remembered Smallz's words to her. 'My advice to you, Officer Hopps, is simple. Confess to him while you still can because I can promise you the next time we meet it won't go this well for you.'  
She had to admit that his words frightened her. He had already proven that he was ruthless in fights. However, what frightened him more was the confession part. She didn't know what she was supposed to confess. Yes she cared about Nick. Yes he was very important to her, she'd even go as far as to say he was the most important mammal after her family to her. But did that mean she loved him?   
Love had so many different definitions and it complicated things. She did love him. But was it a romantic love as Valentin believed? The question made her heart monitor beep again as her heart beat sped up.   
She had never been good with romance. The few crushes she had had as a kit she rarely pursued and those she did never worked out. Things did work with Nick though. She felt that she finally had someone who understood her. That saw all of her. That brought out all her strong points and helped her work on her flaws. And she hoped that he felt she did that for him.   
“Well you sure don't look dead.” Judy's ears perked up high as her thoughts were interupted by a deep male voice.   
“Finnick?” Finnick grinned at her as he walked into her room.   
“Hey Ms. Hustler.”   
“...Hey?” Judy blinked at him as her brain tried to process why he was there. Her reaction didn't seem to effect him in the slightest as he walked in and moved a seat closer to her, easily getting up on it. Once seated his brown eyes focused on her, seeming to size up her situation.   
“Should have known that Nick was over reacting. The way he made it sound I was expecting you to be almost dead.” Judy's lips twitched as her heart seemed to flutter slightly. But she pushed that feeling aside as she focused on Finnick.   
“You spoke to Nick?” a knowing smirk crossed Finnick's face as his eyes glanced her up and down.   
“Yeah, I talked to Nick. I came to visit him and Aeron. But when he told me that you were injured as well, I'd figure I would stop by.” Judy's ears twitched in surprise. Yes Finnick had been far nicer to her than he was to most, but she never thought that he'd come and visit her like this.   
“Nick told you he was injured?” Finnick shook his head as he coolly stretched his arm over the back of his seat.   
“Nah Aeron did.” Judy nodded, finding that that made more sense. Nick wasn't one to really reach out to people when he felt weak or vulnerable. “I have to admit...I'm surprised he wasn't killed.” Judy's ears perked forward as her eyes widened at Finnick, who looked away from her with his usual aloof look. “I had to hide him for months. Valentin doesn't like it when anyone leaves his gang. I warned him about that...but that dumb fox didn't listen to me.” for a second Judy could see concern darken Finnick's eyes, but in a blink it was gone.   
“You know Valentin?” Finnick glanced at her, his lips curling in a scowl, Judy starting to suspect he wouldn't respond. However he sighed as he moved his arm down to his side and leaned back.   
“Yeah I know that asshole. Pretty much anyone who knew Aeron back then knew him.” Judy nodded slowly, mentally kicking herself for not realizing this. She shifted slightly so that she was facing Finnick better, her head tilting to the side.   
“How did you know Aeron?” a teasing grin crossed Finnick's face as he eyed her.   
“Your cop side is showing, Hustler.” Judy's ears lowered slightly in embarrassment. She didn't mean to by nosy, she was just curious. To her surprise though, Finnick chuckled and continued talking. “As you know I'm a couple years older than both of them. We grew up in the same neighborhood though and at the time that Aeron was starting making a name for himself with his 'business' I did some digging on him. I liked knowing what was going on in my area.” he added seeing Judy's head tilt questionably.   
“At the time Nick was hanging around him so I met both of them and I dunno, we just got along. I'd come by every once in awhile to check on things and when Aeron was mentioning that he and his 'friends' were looking to get into dealing nip, I hooked them up.” his face turned stern again as he pointed a finger at Judy's uncomfortable look. “That was a long time ago, bunny. I haven't dealed in years.” Judy flinched slightly as she forced herself to relax. Finnick didn't need her judging him. Seeing her relax he did as well, his arms comfortably crossing at his chest.   
“Though Valentin asked me to join multiple times, I never did. never was a fan of him. Didn't like the smell of him. However I was never to far away. A couple years passed and Nick got cold feet and left. Boy Valentin beat him good, he could barely walk when I found him.” Judy watched as Finnick's eyes clouded with emotions she couldn't understand, his voice breaking off. Judy felt the need to comfort him but stayed where she was, knowing that he wasn't a fan of people being in his space.   
“He just wanted to warn me.” Finnick arched an eyebrow at her as his eyes refocused on her. Sighing Judy looked down at her hands as her stomach churned in guilt.   
“He told me to lower my weapon and though I did, I took to long to do so and Dange shot him to tell me to listen better.” her ears drooped down her back as she felt her stomach tighten at the churning guilt squirming inside it. Her eyes glanced up slightly as she heard Finnick let out a deep breath, his hands moving to clasp together in his lap as he leaned forward.   
“Listen Hustler. Valentin no...all of them assholes, are great at making you feel like shit is your fault. Well it ain’t. No matter what you had done if it was planned for Nick to be shot then that was what was going to happen.” she nodded slowly but the knot in her stomach still tightened.   
“I still should have done something. He's my partner.” Finnick hmmed in amusement, causing her to look over at him.   
“Nick said something similar about you being injured. You two sure are close.” Judy only nodded as she glanced back down at her paws. It was silly for Nick to feel responsible for what had happened to her. She had been the fool to have gone in unarmed. She was the one that had underestimated Smallz. However, maybe she was also a fool for feeling guilty about him being injured.   
“Yeah...we're partners.” Finnick scoffed as his eyebrows raised at her.   
“Don't give me that 'partners' shit, Hustler. We all know it's more than that.” Judy blinked at him, surprised by his bluntness. Not that it was surprising he was being blunt but he rarely spoke about her relationship with Nick. Nor had he seemed so irritated.   
However, Judy tried to roll his reaction off as she placed on her sly smile she had learned from her favorite hustler. “More? We're a bunny and a fox. What more can there be between separate species?” Finnick's eyes narrowed as he rose to his feet on top of his chair, aggressively pointing at her.   
“Who gives a shit if you two are separate species? Love is blind ain’t it? Who cares if you're prey and he's a predator? Who cares if his dick is possibly to big for you to take? There are hundreds of mammals that would die for what the two of you have! So get over yourselves and confess already!” Judy just sat there staring at him with shocked eyes. She had never seen Finnick act so passionately over anything like he was now.   
Her silence seemed to frustrate him more as he gave a low growl and threw his arms up in exasperation. “You two are so damn frustrating!” Judy's ears perked up in shock as he jumped onto the foot of her bed, resting his paws on his hips.   
“Listen, Fluff. Valentin is going to do everything he can to force you two apart. That's what he does. You want to keep each other safe from him? Stop beating around the bush and fucking be honest to each other!” the shock from him suddenly getting so close started to fade and other emotions started to squeeze Judy's heart as she lowered her gaze.   
“I don't know if I can. I'm not good at these kind of things.” Finnick's sudden loud laugh startled her, causing her to jump slightly as she looked back at him.   
“And you think Nick is? He acts smooth but he's never been good when it comes to relationships. Trust me you won't be the only one making a fool out of yourself.” heat pinked Judy's ears as her heart squeezed.   
“Why is this such a big deal?” Finnick's eyes widened in shock at her but his mask quickly returned as he shrugged.   
“It's annoying seeing you two lying like that.” a knowing smile crossed Judy's face as her eyes warmed. As usual he was trying to act tough but Judy could see just a little bit of the brother like love Finnick held for Nick.   
“I'm sure.” Finnick's ears twitched in embarrassment as he quickly spun around and jumped back down onto he ground.   
“I should be going. Got other things to do besides dealing with you kits.” Judy giggled as she watched him march to the door.   
“Bye Finnick, thanks for coming by.” he gave her a nonchalant wave over his shoulder but hesitated when he reached the door way. His ears tilted backs lightly as he looked over his shoulder at her.   
“If you hurt him again like you did last year Hustler, I will hunt you down and kick your ass.” Judy's eyes widened in shock but the shock melted as she smiled at him. He really was a caring guy when you got down to it.   
“I don't plan on ever hurting him again.” Finnick only nodded in response as he looked forward again.   
“Keep an eye on that idiot for me as well. Cio.”   
“Cio, Finnick.” 

888888888888888

“Aeron? Are you okay?” Aeron snapped out of his thoughts as his eyes met Benjamin's concerned ones. He'd been caught staring off into space. Doing the best to erase the worry from his eyes, he smiled.   
“Yeah...just thinking.” Benjamin's usual gentle smile crossed his face as he leaned forward from his seat and squeezed Aeron's paw.   
“She'll be fine. Judy is one of the strongest officers I know.” Aeron nodded, squeezing Benjamin's hand back.   
“I know. It's just...she hasn't gone up against mammals like these before. I'm also worried about Crims.” Benjamin nodded, the way his eyes lowered showing he was worried about both of them as well.   
“Well they are close. It isn't surprising he'd be upset after hearing she's wounded.” Aeron nodded, Nick's terrified face floating back to the front of his mind.   
“Just what Finnick told me worries me. I know that Nick is quick to blame himself when things go wrong but I'm afraid that if he does blame himself about her getting injured it'll destroy him.” his paw received another reassuring squeeze as Benjamin scooted his chair closer.   
“I know.” Aeron met his eyes and smiled. He hoped that his eyes could convey the gratitude that he couldn't put into words. By the way Benjamin's smile widened and his eyes brightened, it did.   
“Oops are we interrupting something?” Aeron's ears perked up at the sudden interruption, his head swerving around so fast his body winced in pain.   
“Crims?!” Nick grinned at him as he was wheeled in by Gianni, the hare looking far from his usual perky self. Aeron frowned slightly as he took in Nick being in a wheelchair.   
“What are you doing back here and why are you in a wheelchair?” Nick raised his paw to calm him as Gianni wheeled him next to Aeron's bed before going and checking on Aeron's readings.   
“Bogo asked for all of us to be placed in one room for a bit so that he can fill us in all at once rather than going from room to room.” Aeron stiffed a laugh as he noticed Gianni's ears and tail twitch irritably as he glared at Aeron's machines.   
“Makes sense. Does that include Judy?” Nick nodded, Aeron noticing the mixture of emotions darkening his eyes.   
“If she's awake. Chief just went to check.” Aeron nodded as he reached over and squeezed Nick's arm. Nick glanced at his paw but to his surprise didn't shrug it away.   
“Did Finnick visit you?” Aeron nodded, deciding to allow the change of subject.   
“Yeah. Surprised the hell out of me for him to be here.” Nick laughed shaking his head.   
“Surprised the hell out of me too. Was not expecting that.” Aeron's lips twitched as he leaned back against his pillow.   
“The old fox still surprises me every once in awhile.” Aeron glanced at Benjamin as he heard him lean forward, his eyes full of surprise.   
“Is he really older then you? He doesn't look it.” Aeron laughed as he patted Benjamin's arm.   
“He's thirty eight so no not that old. I just like calling him old as a joke.”   
“Ohhhhhh.” Aeron chuckled as Benjamin's eyes lit with understanding as he slowly leaned back in his seat. He truly was the cutest adult mammal he had ever met.   
Suddenly his ears perked up as he picked up the sound of hooves outside the door, his eyes focusing on the door way to see Bogo walking in. And following him was Judy in a small wheelchair being pushed by a female otter nurse.   
He could tell that she was in pain but she looked like it was just bruising like his. Her ears perked up as they landed on Nick, who's ears also perked up as they smiled at each other but kept their excitement verbally to themselves. Aeron's eyes moved back to Bogo to see that his arms were bandaged and his shirt torn but had no other sign of injury.   
“Thank you both for being so flexible,” Bogo said, his eyes going from Gianni to the otter. The otter sent him a kind smile while Gianni just gave him a curt nod.   
“You're welcome Chief.” and she left, Gianni hesitating for a second before following her. Aeron watched as Bogo's eyes took them all in, his glance seeming to hold a second longer at seeing Aeron's paw being held by Benjamin's.   
“I need to get back to the station so I will make this quick. Officer Wolford is still in critical condition. Both Otterton and Posmen have been cleared by a doctor and sent home with no physical harm. Valentin has yet to say anything in interrogation same with Justin Redd and the buffalo, whom we still have yet to identify, is being kept locked up until I return. The mob surrounding City Hall have dispersed with few injuries and Mayor Growlz is unharmed. Any questions?” silence answered him, Aeron waiting a beat before speaking.   
“You have Valentin and Yaps under constant watch correct?” his eyes narrowed irritably as they landed on him.   
“Of course.” feeling slightly irritated by his annoyance, Aeron gave one of his sly smiles.   
“Just checking. Remember when you had me in interrogation and you left me unsupervised and I got away. Who do you think taught me to break out of handcuffs?” Bogo gave one of his irritated snorts before quickly looking away.   
“Any other questions?” another beat of silence and then Nick spoke up.   
“Chief, what time is it?” Bogo looked at him in surprise before pulling his phone out, glancing at the time.   
“Five thirty pm. Why Wilde?”   
“I just remembered that, when Valentin came to visit me, he mentioned that there would be something on the six o’clock news tonight that we should watch.” Aeron glanced over at Nick, seeing his eyes narrowing in dislike. Whatever was going to be on the news, it wasn't going to be good.   
“Watch it and report back to me. I have to get back.” Both Nick and Judy gave their 'yes sir' responses as Bogo turned and left. As soon as he was gone, Nick was leaning over and placing his paws on the arm rests of Judy's wheelchair.   
“Carrots? What happened?” Aeron picked up on how Judy's ears pinked slightly at how close Nick was and also how she didn't pull away.   
“Dange and Smallz were there with the kits. Bogo was able to distract Dange while I went to get the kits but Smallz was waiting for me and we went paw to paw.”   
“Why didn't you use your tranquilizer?” Judy's ears lowered sheepishly as her eyes lowered.   
“I didn't have it.”   
“WHAT? YOU WENT INTO A HOSTAGE SITUATION WITHOUT BEING ARMED?” Aeron's eyes widened in surprise at Nick's yelling, his body raising out of his wheel chair. Judy's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms at her chest.   
“Don't yell at me, Nickolas Wilde. We didn't have time to go to the station so I did what I could.” Nick's ears flattened irritably as he roughly sat back in his wheel chair.   
“What about Chief? Why didn't he help you?”   
“He was preoccupied with Dange. The tranquilizers apparently don't work on him like they should so Chief agreed to go hoof to hoof with him while I ran up the stairs where the kits were.” Aeron's eyes widened as his heart monitor beeped at the sudden rise of his heart beat.   
“Wait they both asked to go paw to paw?” surprised by his interruption, both Judy and Nick looked at him, Judy nodding.   
“Yes. Said it was a proposition.” Aeron frowned as his ears lowered. That wasn't good.   
“What's wrong PB?” Nick asked, his body moving away from Judy's so that he could look at Aeron better.   
“Yes they don't flinch at using physical force, but it's odd that they would propose such a thing when they could easily just shoot you, especially with you being unarmed Judy.”   
“Smallz seemed to have a weird attachment to Judy.” they all looked at Benjamin, who looked at them all in return before explaining. “When we first met him this morning he kept talking about how he admired Judy. Maybe he didn't want to kill her?” Aeron frowned as his eyes moved to look at Judy, who was holding herself tightly and looking uncomfortable.   
“Possibly. Valentin is known to encourage his lackeys to 'play' with their targets. But still doesn't explain why Dange didn't just shoot Bogo.”   
“Maybe he was giving Smallz time to fight me?” Aeron frowned at Judy, sympathizing with the frightened look in her eyes. “He didn't seem at all surprised at seeing me. Maybe they somehow knew we were coming and Dange was giving Smallz time to fight?”   
“That's highly possible.” Aeron's ears perked up as he heard Nick give a frustrated growl.   
“So it was all a plan for him to beat her up? Great!” Aeron moved to comfort him but stopped as he saw Judy reach out to him, resting her paw on his arm.   
“Nick it's okay. I'm okay.” Aeron watched as the frustration in Nick's eyes faded into heart break as they landed on his partner.   
“No Carrots, you're not. I can tell you're in pain. And it could have been so much worse.” Judy leaned forward to the point Aeron was concerned she's slide out of her wheel chair, as she nuzzled Nick's shoulder.   
“But it wasn't. I'm just a little banged up right now. It'll be okay.” Aeron's heart nearly broke at the look of pain in Nick's eyes as he looked at Judy. Poor fox. He watched as Judy squeezed Nick's arm and moved her wheelchair closer to his. “It'll take a lot more than an asshole rabbit to take me down.” Nick's lips twitched slightly as he rested his paw over hers.   
Aeron waited a moment to make sure that their conversation was over before speaking up. “Did Valentin mention anything about what was going to be on the news?” Nick glanced at him, shaking his head.   
“No. Just that it was something fun and that he had done exactly what he had set out to do.” Aeron frowned. That couldn’t be good. However, before he could vocalize his concern, a simple ring tone played, causing all of their ears to perk up as they looked around.   
“Oh sorry! That's me!” Aeron's lips twitched as he watched Judy search around the seat of her wheel chair before pulling out her cell phone. She made a face as her ears drooped slightly as she tapped the screen.   
“Heyyy it's my parents!” Aeron stifled a laugh at the all to familiar stressed smile crossing Judy's face.   
“Judy! There you are? We heard that you were hurt. Are you okay?” by the concern in the female's voice, Aeron guessed the speaker was Judy's mother.   
“I'm okay mom. Just a couple of bruised ribs.” a relieved sigh answered her as another voice, Aeron guessed it was her father, spoke up.   
“Darn it Judy! First Nick now you. What's going on?” her eyes glanced up to meet Nick's, then Aeron's, Then Benjamin's, and then returned to her phone.   
“There's just a lot going on. It should die down soon.”   
“What about those two kits Judy? Were you able to find them?” Judy's mother again.   
“Yes. They were both sent home with clean bills of health.” Two sighs of relief answered her before Judy's mother spoke up again.   
“And Nick? How is he doing?” Aeron saw Judy's eyes warm at the concern her mother held for her partner as she leaned towards Nick.   
“Much better. In fact he's here. Say hi Nick!” Nick gave her one of his rare shocked expressions before sliding into his smooth talker as Judy moved her phone in between the two of them.   
“Hi Mr. and Mrs. Hopps.”   
“Hey Nick.” Mr. Hopps greeted, Aeron glad to hear that his tone was very friendly.   
“How are you feeling Nick?” Mrs. Hopps's tone was also friendly along with a touch of motherly concern.   
“Pretty good. Shoulder still hurts if I use it but I was pretty lucky. It missed anything vital.”   
“That's good to hear.” Aeron watched Judy move closer to Nick so that she could see the screen better, a wide smile on her face now.   
“Yeah! He's healing great and both of us should be out of the hospital by tomorrow. Nick will be on light duty for a couple weeks though.”   
“And what about you bun bun? They won't put you back on duty to quickly right? You need time to heal.”   
“Don't worry mom. If there is a chance that it's to much Chief Bogo will place me on light duty.”   
“He better or I will have to come down there and have a talk with him.” by the way Judy's eyes widened it was uncommon for her mother to be so forceful. For a moment Aeron imagined Judy's mother giving Bogo an earful. Now that would be something to see.   
“Please don't mom! I'll be fine, I promise.” her mother sighed and Aeron was sure she had the 'I'm just worried about you' look on her face that all mothers were masters of.   
“I know you think I'm being over protective bon bon, but things seem to be going crazy in Zootopia again and we're just worried.” Judy's face softened as a patient smile crossed her face.   
“I know mom but don't worry, things should be quieting down soon. We have caught the guy behind all of this chaos and now we just have to wait to see what his followers will do.”   
We're glad you caught the guy but are you sure you don't want your mother and I to come down there?” Aeron smirked as he watched Judy's ears twitch slightly as her eyes widened just a bit. She really needed to learn how to not be so readable.  
“No! That's not necessary!” Seeming to catch on how loud her voice was she took a breath and relaxed. “It's not that I don't want to see you guys but let's wait until we are sure things have calmed down. Right now, things are just to uncertain.” by the guilt reflecting in her eyes, Aeron guessed that her parents were appearing hurt.   
“O-okay bon bon. Just keep us more updated okay? You scared us when you didn't talk to us in a few days.”   
“I'm sorry mom and dad, I won't let that happen again. I love you guys.”   
“We love you too bon bon. Be safe.”   
“Tell Nick to be safe too! Don't want our kit's favorite fox getting hurt anymore.” Judy rolled her eyes but smiled, Aeron noticing Nick's ears lowering slightly in embarrassment.   
“I'll talk to you soon. Give my love to everyone. Bye!” her farewell was echoed before she clicked her screen then flopped her head back against her wheel chair.   
“Parents huh?” Aeron's teasing tone earned a dark glare from Nick before he leaned over and squeezed her paw. Apparently he was the only one who could tease her.   
“You okay Carrots?” her ears perked slightly as she looked at him, nodding.   
“Yeah.” Aeron glanced over at Benjamin and nearly burst out laughing. He had his elbows resting on the edge of his bed, his chin cradled in his paws, looking like he was going to explode from the level of cuteness.   
“Awww you two are just soooooo c-” Benjamin cut himself off as he received a death glare from both of them. However, Aeron couldn't ignore how Nick seemed to actually move closer to Judy instead of pulling away. Was he finally coming to terms on how he felt about her?  
“Aeron can you turn on the TV please? I don't want to miss whatever it is we're supposed to watch.” he noticed that, though Judy's tone was her usual politeness, her eyes were refusing to meet his or Benjamin's. So cute.   
Smiling to himself he leaned back as he fished for the remote attached to his bed. Finally finding it, he turned on the tv and flipped to the correct channel. It wasn't six pm yet so it was showing some kind of game show that had had mammals competing for money in some kind of word game.   
Silence fell over them all as they all appeared to watch the game show. However, Aeron had to wonder if any of them were really paying attention. He sure wasn't. His mind was refocused on Valentin.   
Was this really the end? Now that they had Valentin were things really going to calm down? It was true, last time they hadn't gotten him and by what was showing he had been the one to bring his gang back. However, something just didn't feel right. Valentin was known for his impossible escapes. There were many times that he was done for but each time he had gotten out. What had changed?   
His thoughts were interupted as he felt a pressure against his paw. Looking down he saw that Benjamin had gripped his paw again. Slowly he glanced up into those warm brown eyes. It surprised Aeron how those eyes could still make his heart flutter like a kit experiencing their first love, but it did.   
He smiled back as he squeezed his paw back before they both looked back at the TV in almost unison. An exuberant jackal had won enough money to advance to the last round and was now trying to solve the last puzzle. Aeron tried to process the answer but his brain was to fogged with painkillers to really process the random letters in between the blanks he had to fill in.   
However, the jackal seemed to have no problem solving it as he shouted out the answer, a loud cheerful bell answering him as the audience roared in excitement. An older cheetah handed him an envelop with 19,000 dollars and the excitement from the crowd could not hold a candle to his excitement. Aeron smirked inwardly as he watched the jackal rush around whooping in his excitement. Money made the world go around after all.   
“Do you think whatever it is will be obvious?” Judy suddenly asked, causing all eyes to look at her.  
“Knowing Valentin, yes. It'll probably have to do with the kits or Bellwether,” Aeron answered, sympathizing with Judy's frown.   
“That was what I was afraid of. At least we know that the kits are alright. Physically anyways.” this earned nods all around as another commercial played. Aeron picked up Nick gently squeezing Judy's paw, hers slowly opening so that he could hold it.   
“Do you think Bellwether is...” Benjamin's voice died off but they all knew what he meant. Aeron admitted that he didn't have much sympathy for the ex mayor but that still didn't mean he wished her dead or worse.   
“I don't know. Valentin isn't above killing but I don't really see where killing her would really benefit him.” Aeron's words were met by more nods as Judy frowned more.   
“There was blood on their clothes. James and Bernadette. When we rescued them I saw traces of dried blood on their clothes but neither of them had any sign of open wounds.” Aeron frowned as well, leaning forward a bit so that he could see her better.   
“Do you know if the clothes were taken to be tested?”   
“I'm not positive but, knowing Bogo, probably. Just I wonder, what on earth happened.” her ears drooped again in worry, Nick giving her paw another squeeze. Aeron shifted slightly to say something comforting but Benjamin interupted him.   
“It's starting.” they all went silent as Aeron turned up the volume. They all waited with baited breath as the moose and snow leopard newscasters went over the basic reports. Aeron felt Benjamin's paw tighten its hold on his as the snow leopard shared a glance with her co-host.   
“A mob today formed outside of the city hall calling out Mayor Growlz about the recent attacks that have been going on.” the snow leopard spoke first before turning to her co host again.   
“After the police arrived Mayor Growlz spoke to the mob that she and the police are doing everything they can to catch those behind these attacks and that we need to stay united and not let the fear tear this city apart.” as he spoke clips of the event flashed above him, Aeron recognizing a few of the officers trying to keep the mob under control and also the mayor calmly addressing them all.   
“Luckily no one was severely injured and no arrests were necessary.” the snow leopard’s voice faded as she glanced at the papers clutched in her paws, a very faint frown creasing her face before she looked back up at the camera.   
“Earlier this morning we received a recording from a mammal who claims to be the one behind these attacks. Warning, this video has some violent images that are not suitable for children or the faint of heart.”   
“This has to be it,” Aeron whispered to his friends, all giving him faint nods as their eyes were glued to the TV. The screen went blank then slowly focused on a small otter that Aeron recognized as James Otterton.   
“Welcome Zootopia to the beginning of our new world.” the voice was done over the video and Aeron instantly recognized it as Valentin's. “What do I mean by new world you ask? I'm talking about a world where we no longer have to hide the fact that we are animals.” as his voice spoke the camera shifted to focus on Dawn Bellwether; her eyes focused on James.   
“I'm sure you recognize who the little sheep is but for those who don't recognize the little otter this is James Otterton. James used to be a peaceful brain over prawn kit until we introduced him to our release. Now, James is what he is supposed to be. An animal.” Aeron gasped as James face contorted with anger and he lunged at Bellwether, his body knocking her down.   
“See, for to long, we have been forced to hide our natural instincts for the sake of being 'civilized'. We have become so civilized that we have forgotten that we are, in fact, animals. But don't worry my friends. With my help you can remember. Just like young James Otterton.” Aeron flinched as he watched James tear into Bellwether's wool with his teeth and claws. He could tell by the way his eyes were dilated that he was high off Devil's Bite. But, how many other mammals would understand that?   
Valentin's voice died away as James raised his claws, ready to slash Bellwether apart, then the screen went blank. Aeron leaned forward, his eyes wide in surprise at the sudden ending; the screen coming back to life to show the two newscasters. He wasn't surprised to see the look of concern in both their eyes as they glanced at each other before the moose spoke up.   
“New developments have stated that James Otterton, who was kidnapped about a week ago, and another minor were both successfully rescued by the ZPD. Ex mayor Dawn Bellwether's location is still unknown.” he paused as his eyes moved to his co host, Aeron finally realizing that it was their way of signaling each other.   
“ZPD has also issued a statement that the mammal supposedly behind these attacks and, possibly, this video has been arrested.”   
“At least Bogo was able to give them that.” Nick's voice cut over the snow leopard’s. Every one hmmed in agreement as they stayed focused on the TV.   
“The ZPD urges everyone to remain calm and if they see any mammal fitting these descriptions to contact the ZPD right away.” as the moose spoke sketches of the mammals Aeron and Nick had given descriptions of, flashed above him. This section being over, the snow leopard started going into something about Gazelle's recent peace work in response to the attacks. but Aeron turned the TV off.   
Silence fell over them as they all tried to process what just went down. “He was drugged wasn't he?” Aeron glanced at Judy, frowning at the fear darkening her eyes.   
“Yes and a very high dose. At least for him. It's a surprise that kit is doing as well as he is.”   
“Well you can bet that some mammals won't understand that,” Nick growled, Aeron catching that it was Judy's turn to comfort him with a paw squeeze.   
“Then we need to be there for him.” Aeron nodded as he shifted so that he could get all of them in his view.   
“Yes. This was definitely Valentin trying to rial more mammals up. Some will go for the drug for themselves while others will sadly go after James.” they all nodded, Judy and Benjamin both looking down sadly.   
While Nick comforted Judy, Aeron leaned slightly into Benjamin's side as he squeezed his paw.   
“Things are going to get messy but with Valentin in prison, maybe we can nip this in the bud.” Nick's eyes lifted up to meet his.   
“I hope so buddy. Damn, I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go for chapter fourteen! Now for some news! Since this story is going to be so long I've decided to seperate it into two parts. There will be at least three more chapters of part one and I will most likely post the last chapter of part one at the same time as the first chapter of part two. Now in chapter fifteen we will learn more of what's going on with Valentin along with some more history of Aeron. Also, we will learn if Nick and Judy are going to finally admit their feelings for each other!


	7. Tear Zootopia Apart Chapter Fifteen

A shock of pain ran up Nick's shoulder, making him flinch as he struggled getting his wounded arm through the sleeve of his uniform shirt. Though the pain all together was much better it still hurt when he moved his shoulder.   
Carefully, he slid into his slacks, smoothing them out seeing that they were slightly wrinkled. He was grateful that Clawhauser had offered to get him his uniform while he had been out doing the same for Judy. This way he wouldn't have to put on his blood stained dress shirt.   
He glanced at his reflection in the mirror of his small bathroom as he looped his tie, making sure it was straight. His fur was still fluffed from roughly being dried by a towel after his shower. He didn't have a brush with him to groom his fur how he liked it.   
His eyes were also still blood shot from lack of sleep. It was hard to get a good night sleep with a painful shoulder and nurses consistently coming in to check up on you. Not that he could hold that against them, they were just doing their job.   
Carefully, he took his arm sling and hooked it into place, grunting slightly as his shoulder sparked with pain as it was placed into it's new resting spot. He let out a deep breath as he forced his body to relax, the pain slowly dispersing.   
Taking one last glance in the mirror to make sure he was as presentable as he could be, Nick walked back out into his hospital room. His bag rested on his bed and he quickly collected his prescribed medication and put it away.   
He patted his pockets to make sure that he had his cellphone, wallet, and house key, a thoughtful frown creasing his muzzle as he glanced around the place to make sure he had everything.   
“All ready to go Officer Wilde?” Nick's usual sly grin took over as he laid his emerald colored eyes on nurse Gianni.   
“Well I do have a city to save.” Gianni smirked as he motioned at Nick's shoulder.   
“Yeah you look like a real super hero.” Nick placed his good paw over his heart as he opened his mouth and eyes wide like he was offended.   
“Sir! Don't you know that a wounded shoulder is nothing for a cop of my skills?” Gianni rolled his eyes as he motioned for Nick to sit.   
“Well seeing how easy it was for you to get out of bed not once but twice with no support that is pretty impressive.” Nick took a seat as Gianni moved over to make sure that he had the sling correctly and that his wound was still wrapped up.   
“I'm sure you won't be missing that.” Nick's voice held a bit of guilt. He knew that his behavior was probably very stressful on the nurses that were just trying to take care of him. Gianni smiled at him.   
“Let's just say Officer Wilde, that patients like you make sure that I don't get bored.” Nick laughed, wincing in pain slightly.   
“Well a bored nurse wouldn't be good.” Gianni chuckled but if he had a response he lost his opportunity as another voice spoke up.   
“Really Nick, haven't you given the poor guy enough hell?” Nick's sly grin widened as he turned to face Aeron, his heart fluttering slightly as he saw that Judy was right behind him. As their eyes met she smiled, him noticing her ears pinkening slightly. Before he could get to lost in her cuteness, he quickly returned his attention to Aeron.   
“There are not enough hours in the day to fulfill my need to tease.” his eyes snapped back onto Judy as he heard her laugh along with Aeron. Her paws were on her hips and her muzzle decorated with that bemused look that fit her so well. With little encouragement his smile warmed at the look as he gave her a quick wink.   
“So...what now?” Aeron asked as Nick noticed his eyes glancing from him to Judy then back to him, the corners of his lips twitching slightly. He just loved being right.   
“We wait for Delgato. Though I guess you could go on ahead to the apartment.” Aeron frowned slightly as Nick watched his eyes look him up and down.   
“Nah I'll wait.” Nick's left ear twitched irritably. He knew that Aeron didn't want to leave because he was worried about him. He was fine. A bit achy in the shoulder, but fine.   
“Well seeing that you are all set, Officer Wilde, I should get back to work.” Gianni smiled at them as he held his paw out to Nick, who shook it.   
“Good bye. Thanks for putting up with me.”   
“Like I said, Officer Wilde, at least I wasn't bored.” his smile turned more polite as he shook Aeron and Judy's paws.   
“Please take care,” Judy said, giving one of her well known beaming smiles.   
“You too Officer Hopps. And keep an eye on these two so I don't have to see them again for awhile.” she laughed as Nick met her eyes again.   
“Well that might be a tall order but I'll do my best.” 

888888888888888

A mentally exhausted Bogo made his way back to the interrelation room. He had just spent the last hour going over everything that had happened with Mayor Growlz over the phone. She wanted to inform the media herself over the new developments and had reminded Bogo multiple times to keep her in the loop. She did not want another mob to show up in front of her work place.   
Bogo didn't want that either. In fact he wanted everything to calm down. His officers were being stretched to thin and three of them were injured, one still in critical condition. Bogo felt pain tug at his heart as he remembered his last discussion with Officer Wolford's doctor. 'We are trying to patch him up best we can, Chief, but his heart is in horrible condition. We've stabilized him for now but I don't know how long he will stay stabilized. I'm afraid that his chances aren't very high.'   
Bogo shook his head, chasing away the dread building in his chest. Worrying wouldn't do anyone any good. The doctors and nurses were the only ones who could help Wolford now. He needed to do his job and nail that son of a bitch so that no one else would get hurt.   
Pulling out his phone, he glanced down at the time. 11:50 A.M. Officer Delgato should arrive soon with Officers Hopps and Wilde soon. He had also asked him to relay a message to Aeron Haimes to come in and give a witness identification of Valentin. Though Bogo knew they had the right wolf he wanted to do everything by the book so that no slick lawyer could get him off on some technicality. He was going to end this once and for all. Before any more of his officers got hurt.   
As he reached his destination, he slipped his phone into his pocket before opening the door into the observation room. Fangmeyer stood alone, his eyes focused on Valentin, who calmly sat in the interrogation room. Bogo noticed Fangmeyer's left ear twitch slightly as he closed the door behind him, showing that he had heard him.   
“Still staying silent?” Fangmeyer nodded as he turned to face him.   
“Yes sir. He still refuses to share anything unless he gets to speak wit-” he calmly cut himself off as Bogo gave an annoyed snort, his eyes narrowing as they eyed the white wolf through the two-way mirror. Why did he want to talk to Haimes? What would he possibly gain?   
“And you have explained that that's against the rules?” out of the corner of his eye he could see Fangmeyer nod as he also refocused on the wolf.   
“Yes sir. He always responds that 'you've changed the rules before. Change them again'.” Bogo gave another snort as he rested his hooves on his hips. He was a strict 'by the rules' officer. He pride himself on his loyalty to the rules. However, time was running out.   
“I'll talk to him. Officer Delgato should be arriving soon with Officers Hopps and Wilde. If Haimes is with them I've instructed them all to come down here so that we can get this identification over with. If he's not I've instructed Delgato to contact you. When whichever happens retrieve me.”   
“Yes sir.” as Bogo exited he forced himself to relax, stretching his neck by tilting his head to the left then to the right. He needed to be in control when talking to Valentin. Though it had been six years he still remembered Aeron's warning. 'Valentin enjoys riling animals up. He finds your buttons and he expertly pushes them until you can't take it anymore. Stay calm and don't react to what he says and you'll be fine. React and he'll have you'.   
Remembering this, Bogo walked in as cool as a cucumber, not surprised by the blue eyes that fixed on him as soon as he entered. Unlike Redd, Valentin didn't speak as Bogo moved to the chair across from him and got comfortable.   
Keeping the silence, Bogo glanced down to see the evidence folders spread out on the table. Photos of wounded and drugged up animals, destroyed property, and weapons peeked from the folders. There was also a photographs of James Otterton, Bernadette Posmen, and Dawn Bellwether mixed in.   
“You have quite the case against you.” Valentin just fixed those piercing blue eyes on him in response. Bogo let silence fall between them for a few moments as he kept eye contact with him. Valentin didn't flinch, though Bogo noticed the corners of his lips twitch. He was enjoying this.   
Making sure not to break eye contact, Bogo leaned forward slightly. He could tell that playing the silent intimidation game wouldn't work with this wolf. Cutting to the chase was his best bet. Making sure that the break was not from fear, Bogo glanced back down at the photographs, picking the one of Dawn Bellwether, laying it down in front of Valentin.   
“Where is Dawn Bellwether?” Valentin non nonchalantly glanced down at the photograph then back up at him, his muzzle staying shut. Bogo leaned back as he clasped his hooves on top of the table. “Still refusing to answer?” his response was the corners of Valentin's lips twitching again as his eyes stared straight at him. This wolf seriously got on his nerves. However he kept his annoyance hidden as he spoke. “Still asking for the same accommodation?” Valentin's ears twitched as his head tilted to the side, his lips finally lifting into the cold smile that had been fighting to take over.   
“Accommodation? All I want is to see my ex. Seems a reasonable request.” Bogo's eyes narrowed slightly as his eyes glanced back down at the photographs; reaching for one that showed different angles of Aeron's beaten body six years ago. The photos made Bogo's stomach churn in disgust but he kept his face blank as he laid the photograph in front of Valentin.   
“Why?” he kept his question blunt and to the point, his voice low. Again Valentin glanced at the photograph before looking back up at him.   
“Closure. We both need it, Chief.” his smile widened as he gave an amused chuckle as he tilted his head more to the side. “What? Think I'm going to try to hurt him? How can I do that when I'm handcuffed and under the watchful eye of the ZPD?” as if to make his point, he lifted his arms to show his wrists were cuffed together. However Bogo didn't like the look in his eyes. He was up to something.   
“We do not allow citizens that aren't under investigation in here.” Valentin gave a long low sigh as he leaned back in his to big seat.   
“Then you will never know where Dawn Bellwether is.” now Bogo was very certain that he was up to something as his eyes narrowed more. However before he could continue the discussion there was a knock on the door as Fangmeyer poked his head in.   
“Sir, they're all here.” Bogo nodded at him, watching as he slipped back out before returning his focus to Valentin. He was staring at the door, his ears perked towards it, his nose twitching as he breathed deeply. Was he trying to smell for Aeron?   
“I'll be back. Wait here.” he added the last part with a slight grin, letting just a bit of his enjoyment at the wolf being caught show. However it didn't seem to phase Valentin, who just smiled back.   
“Take your time Chief. I have all the time in the world.” 

888888888888888

Aeron had a feeling something was going on as soon as he watched Bogo enter the observation room. Their eyes met and the water buffalo frowned slightly before glancing at Judy and Nick. “Wilde you will be off for two days then will return for part time duty for two weeks. By then your shoulder should be fully healed and you will go back to full duty. Hopps, you will have two days off but will return to full duty after that. If you feel like you need more time you will notify me and we will discuss.” they both nodded their understanding, Aeron seeing a frown crease Bogo's face again as his eyes landed on him again.   
“Haimes, your statement?” Aeron glanced at the two-way mirror, his eyes landing on Valentin's relaxed form. Which was odd. Valentin hated being cooped up, he should be at least a bit antsy. He didn't even like being in a normal room with the door closed. Why was he so calm being handcuffed and locked in a small interrogation room? “Haimes?” Aeron glanced back at Bogo who was eying him patiently. For some reason this irritated him as he responded, his tone a bit sharp.   
“Yes. That's him.” Out of the corner of his eye, Aeron watched as the tiger cop that had retrieved them from the wolf officer, write down his statement. He noticed Bogo relax slightly as his eyes looked back at Valentin.   
“He wants to speak to you.” Aeron's eyes widened slightly at Bogo's bluntness; feeling Nick tense next to him.   
“Excuse me?” Bogo glanced back at him his eyes clouded with an emotion that looked far to much like pity.   
“He refused to say anything unless he speaks to you.” Aeron frowned, his arms crossing over his chest. However, before he spoke, another voice cut him off.   
“He can't! That's against the rules!” Bogo's eyes turned to Judy, Aeron noticing her ears pinkening slightly at her sudden outburst.   
“I am aware of that Hopps. However, we might not have any other choice. Time is running out. We need to find Dawn Bellwether and put an end to this.” his eyes returned to Aeron, making his fur bristle slightly at seeing the pity like emotion deepen in his eyes. “It's up to you Haimes.” Aeron's eyes narrowed at him, his ears perking slightly as he felt a paw resting on his arm.   
He didn't have to look to know it was Nick. He could smell the concern and anger rolling off of him and feel his body heat as he moved closer. That's right. This time he wasn't alone. Nick had his back. Judy had his back. And, though they both probably weren't happy about it, Bogo had his back.   
“Okay. But a short conversation.” Bogo nodded in agreement as he opened the door.   
“I will be staying to keep an eye on him.” Aeron scoffed his ears and tail twitching slightly in irritation. He wasn't the same weakling he had been six years ago.   
“I don't need a cub sitter.” he brushed by Bogo, doing his best to stand tall and confident. However as he neared the entrance into the interrogation room he faltered as his ears lowered in discomfort. His heart beat quickened and he could hear his instincts yelling for him to turn around and go back to his friends. They had Valentin. He was locked up. It was over. There was no need for him to do this.   
But there was. They had Valentin but Dange was still out there running free along with the others. They still had a hostage. They could still harm more mammals. And here he was, given a chance to end that. He couldn't walk away.   
His ears perked up as he heard Bogo move in front of him, opening the door for him. Their eyes met again and Aeron made sure to show his determination through his gaze. Bogo gave a brief nod as he motioned with his head for him to go on in.   
Heart still pounding he entered, not at all surprised to see those ice blue eyes on him as soon as he walked in. “Aeron.” Aeron hid the shiver running down his spine at hearing Valentin speaking his name. It wasn't that he particularity liked his old nick name it was just that it was...creepy hearing him use his actual name.   
His eyes met Bogo again for instructions, his response being Bogo moving to stand against the wall. Out of the way but still close enough to intervene if there was an issue. Taking a breath to calm his heart, Aeron crossed around Valentin to the other side of the table, climbing into the chair. He took his time getting comfortable, his eyes noticing the file of photographs on the table. His eyes narrowed as he saw the one that had been taken of his wounds six years ago. His stomach churned as the memory of the pain returned to him as his eyes slowly rose to meet, Valentin's.   
“You wanted to talk so talk.” he tried not to squirm as Valentin's eyes looked over him, mixed emotions clouding his eyes.  
“We had fun didn't we.” Aeron's eyes widened slightly at the sudden statement. It wasn't a question just a pure blunt fact. His ears lowered uncomfortably as he looked away with a sigh.   
“Yeah...For awhile.” his heart squeezed painfully as a rush of memories threatened to overwhelm him. Riding in his car with the windows down, wind carrying away their laughter. Dancing in brightly lit clubs with music pounding his body. Moon lit chases as his primal instincts took over. And sex. Sex that rocked the body and blurred the mind with no consequences.Yes. It had been fun at a time.   
“When did it stop being fun for you?” Aeron's eyes met Valentin's again and he was shocked to see pain reflected in his eyes. He knew that Valentin truly believed that the emotions he felt for him were 'love' but he had never seen that level of pain in his eyes. Ears twitching uncomfortably, Aeron shifted in his seat, eyes glancing at Bogo. One look at he could tell that Bogo was perfectly comfortable with Aeron just walking away. However, something kept him in his seat. This was the only chance for closure that he was going to have most likely. He was not going to be a coward and run away from it.   
He refocused his eyes on Valentin as he leaned forward. He knew his answer wasn't going to wake Valentin up. He had given up hope on Valentin waking up from his drug induced dreams a long time ago. However, he still needed him to hear it.  
“When I looked in the mirror and no longer liked what I saw.” Through the mandatory therapy sessions he had in prison and the multiple times he had said it to lawyers him saying it now officially solidified it. Looking into the face of his abuser and making that statement finalized it for him.   
Valentin arched his eyebrow as he leaned forward as well. “What did you see?” Aeron wasn't sure why he wanted to know but he answered. It was part of the finalization.   
“I saw a whore who cared about nothing but having sex and getting high. I saw a fool who let himself get abused over and over by the mammal who said they loved him. I saw a bully who hurt others because he once was hurt himself. And I saw an addict who used his addictions to numb himself to the knowledge of all of this.” his voice broke off as emotions he couldn't name threatened to break his composure. He never thought he'd have this chance. A chance to say everything to the mammal who almost broke him but failed.   
“I saw that I had become a mess of a creature. I saw that, through trying so hard not to become my parents, I became something far worse.” his voice cracked with emotion and he forced himself to look away from Valentin's piercing eyes. He would not cry in front of him.   
“PB...” the return of his old nickname spoken by him made him flinch but he forced himself to meet Valentin's gaze again. He was leaned forward as far as he could without laying on the table, his cuffed paws resting on it. “You didn't become anything but what you are.” irritation stabbed Aeron as his eyes narrowed, but Valentin cut him off before he could say anything.   
“You think that I made you into that? Be serious. Everything you did was what you decided to do. I didn't force you to do anything. Remember, you were toeing the line before you even met me. Do you really think you can be anything other than a twisted whore? The same goes for Crims.” Aeron gave a low growl at the mention of his friend but Valentin just growled back, barring his sharp fangs. He was returning to his old self, his eyes burning with aggressive energy and out of the corner of his eye, Aeron saw Bogo reading himself to jump in.   
“Don't growl at me because you can't handle the truth! There are plenty of foxes out there who have never and will never do anything illegal. However Crims just had to have one bad little experience to decide to cave into stereotypes. Why? Because that's what he is. Deep down that's what he is. That's what I am. And that's what you are. Tainted.” Aeron tightened his hold on the table as his lips curled over his fangs but he stopped himself from lunging over the table and throttling his ex. That was what he wanted and he would not let him get to him anymore. With another squeeze on the table he forced his body to relax.   
Again the corner of his eye caught Bogo moving slightly. He could tell the situation was making the water buffalo nervous and he was honestly reaching his limit as well. “Was that all you wanted to talk about?” he noticed Valentin's eyes narrow slightly but slowly he leaned back, his body seeming to deflate slightly.   
“One more thing. You don't think that your little statement is going to change me right?” Aeron's eyes narrowed as he noticed a wicked grin taking over Valentin's muzzle.   
“No. I may be tainted but I can move on. You on the other hand are to far gone to change.” Valentin's lips twitched slightly but he said nothing. Taking this as a his chance to leave without seeming cowardly, he leaned back and crossed his arms. “I do expect you to keep your promise to Chief Bogo though. You got your talk with me. Now spill.” Valentin's lips twitched again as he moved his eyes to Bogo.   
“Dawn Bellwether is being held at an old fighting ring located underneath Sahara Square. You'll know your close when you see a clearing about as wide as a building with just sand.” Aeron watched Bogo nod as he moved closer to the table.   
“Is she alive?” Valentin held back his response, Aeron knowing he was enjoying the little bit of power that he had left.   
“Last I saw her yes. If you find the full recording of what I gave to the news you should watch it. It was quite the show.” again his grin turned wicked as he flashed his fangs. Bogo however just collected the photographs back into their folder.   
“We're finished. Haimes.” Bogo motioned to the door, Aeron sliding down his seat onto the floor. He took one last glance at Valentin, who held his gaze for a moment before Aeron turned away. His heart still threatening in break his ribs, Aeron followed Bogo to the door, about to slip passed him when Valentin's voice stopped him.   
“Come visit me in prison Aeron, and we'll see how long your devotion to changing lasts.” Aeron hesitated, his heart beating even faster. There was that slight voice in his head that agreed with what Valentin was saying and he was pulling it out. However, he knew that back in the observation room, he had friends waiting for him. Friends who believed in him.   
“Good bye, Valentin.” 

888888888888888

“Hopps, go with Fangmeyer and escort Valentin back to his cell. He'll be staying there until we can figure out where to leave him to rot.” Judy glanced up at her chief, seeing that his eyes were glued on the two-way mirror and the wolf inside. She wasn't used to hearing her chief express his distaste in such a way, but she couldn't blame him. He had been the cause of her partner being wounded and personally severely wounded another one of their own.   
Her heart squeezed as her thoughts fixed on Wolford. She was afraid that he wasn't going to make it and. by what was explained to her earlier, the doctors agreed. She would have to make sure to check in on Delgato when she got back. Though he had collected them there hadn't been much time for her to check on him. Of course it was not easy to ask how someone was handling the knowledge that their brother-in-law could die.   
The sound of the door opening snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked up to see that Fangmeyer was patiently waiting for her in the door way. Shaking her head to clear it, she quickly slipped passed the tiger, holding back to let him walk into the interrogation room first.   
“Let's go, Valentin.” Judy felt a shudder run down her spine as those cold eyes glanced at her and Fangmeyer.   
“Where's Nickolas?” Judy did her best to hide her surprise. That was the first time that she had heard Valentin use Nick's name.   
“He's with Aeron.” she wasn't sure why she answered but at least her voice was cold and didn't hold the discomfort she was feeling. Valentin hmmed in response as he slid out of his seat, struggling slightly with his wrists being bound.   
“What a shame. Wanted to say hello.” She gritted her teeth as angry words resonated through her; 'You've said enough!'. His words had hurt him. Being called tainted had shook him. And though he did his best to hide it, she had seen it. By the way his lips curled into a grin, Valentin knew that he had hurt him.   
“Let's go.” Fangmeyer's low growl snapped Judy out of her thoughts as she watched him rest a large paw on Valentin's shoulder; leading him out, her flanking his other side. They walked in silence as they made their way downstairs where there were four cells.   
The Buffalo from the party was in the largest and fast asleep. From what Judy had gathered from Delgato, they had to continuously keep the buffalo sedated or he would go into full out rage and try to break down the cell door. And seeing how big he was and how these cells weren't really made to handle that kind of force repeatedly, he could possibly do it.   
Yaps was in one the same size as the one for Valentin. He was awake, sprawled out on his bed, his eyes tracking them with an odd grin on his face. Judy noticed him making eye contact with Valentin for a moment, Yaps breaking it by a quick eye roll and turning his back to them.   
Fangmeyer stepped away from Valentin to unlock his cell before motioning for him to raise his wrists so he could be un cuffed. Valentin did it obediently, his body turning slightly so that he could make eye contact with Judy.   
“Well bunny, it's been fun but looks like my role in this game is coming to an end. To bad. I never got a chance to really get to know you.” another shiver ran down Judy's spine as his lips curled over his fangs. He was one of those rare predators that a prey really should be afraid of.   
“Enough talk, go.” Fangmeyer had always been a mammal of few words but the irritation in his voice surprised Judy. Valentin's eyes flicked to the tiger, slowly looking him up and down before giving a soft scoff as he turned and walked into the cell, turning to face them as the door locked behind him.   
“Looks like I'm going to miss the big confession and seeing if you really can keep him on the straight and narrow.” Judy didn't have to ask which 'he' Valentin was referring to. Her paws squeezed together as she glared at him.   
“You're wrong about him. Nick is one of the best officers here and he has a genuinely good heart. The Nick you knew wasn't the real Nick. I know the real one.” Valentin smirked as he sat down on his bed.   
“We'll see. I might be out of the picture but there will be other tests.” Judy's ears perked as she heard a low growl escaping Fangmeyer as he surprised her more by placing a paw gently on her shoulder.   
“Let's go.” she nodded as she quickly turned her back to Valentin, doing her best to ignore a laugh following them from the other cell. As they moved back onto the main floor Fangmeyer moved his paw from her shoulder. However, she noticed him slowing his strides to match hers.   
She took a chance to quickly glance up at the larger animal. He was looking straight ahead but she could see his lips turned slightly in an irritated frown. Being one of the oldest officers, he had this air of confidence and accountability about him and that nothing got to him. However, Valentin seemed to have found a way.   
Noticing his ears twitch as if he sensed something she quickly looked back down, soon feeling eyes on her. “So he knows Wilde?” surprised by the break in silence Judy stumbled over her answer before giving it.   
“Y-yeah. In high school. That's how he knows Aeron.” Fangmeyer hmmed in response as silence fell over them again, Judy noticing they were heading towards the front instead of the interrogation room. Of course. Bogo was busy organizing his raid and Nick was probably with Aeron at the front. No reason to go back to the interrogation room.   
“Hopps.” her ears perked at the sound of her name as she glanced up at Fangmeyer, quickly meeting his eyes.   
“Yes?” she slowed her walk as she saw Fangmeyer do so, eventually coming to full stop. His frowned lengthened as he looked down at her.   
“Tell Wilde not to listen to what that wolf said. Mammals like him just want to make everyone just as twisted as he is. You're right, Wilde is one of the best officers the ZPD has seen. So are you.” Judy's ears pinkened at the complement. She knew that her reputation in the ZPD had strengthened since her solving the Night Howler case but she wasn't used to flat out praise.   
“Thank you. I'll tell him.” Fangmeyer nodded his understanding as he continued walking, Judy quickly following. The rest of their journey was silent until they reached the front and Fangmeyer gave her a wave.   
“I have work to do so please excuse me. I will see you when you get back from leave.” Judy smiled at him as she waved back.   
“Yup. Be safe!” he gave her a faint smile before heading back. Judy watched him for a moment before turning and searching for Nick. She quickly found him talking to Benjamin at his desk. His usual sly smile was on his muzzle as he leaned slightly into the desk while Benjamin talked with his paws like usual.   
Judy felt her heart beat quicken as she saw Nick laugh, her ears pinkening slightly. She loved his laugh and it relieved her that he seemed to be alright. She noticed his ears perk up and his nose twitch as his head turned, eyes landing on her. As they did his smile widened in a way that made her heart skip a beat again.   
“Hey Carrots.” she smiled back as she moved over to him.   
“Hey. Where's Aeron?” she saw a spark of pain in Nick's eyes as his ears lowered a bit.   
“He said he needed some alone time so he's taking a drive.” Judy frowned remembering how torn up Aeron had looked when he had left the interrogation room. He had tried so hard to hide it but it showed.   
“Are you sure that's okay? We're not sure that things really have calmed down and he seems to be a target.” Nick smiled faintly as he ran his paw over her ears.   
“He'll be fine, Carrots. He said that he'll call Claw once his shift is over.” out of the corner of her eye she saw Benjamin nod vigorously as he leaned forward more in her sight.   
“And I'll keep you both informed.” Judy smiled at him and nodded. That did make her feel a bit better.  
“Okay. Thanks Ben.” his grin widened as he gave her a thumbs up sign.   
“No problem.” at the feel of his paw on her ears again, Judy returned her eyes to Nick, who was still smiling at her.   
“So Carrots, want to go home or do you want to come over to my place?” again her ears pinkened as her heart hammered against her ribs. She didn't know why she was so nervous though. She had gone over to his place many times. No, it wasn't the location that was getting her, it was the conversation she knew she needed to have with him.   
“Y-your place. If that's okay.” Nick grinned as he pulled his paw away from her.   
“My place it is then! Let's go.” Judy smiled as she watched him head out. She loved him. After all they had been through and all the threats she had received she now knew that was certain. The question was, could she tell him without chickening out. 

888888888888888

Nick leaned his head back against the wall of the train, feeling it vibrate lightly as it made its way through the city. He could feel Judy leaning against him slightly, feeling comforted by the slight pressure. Though there were other mammals on the train he had his arm loosely over her shoulders. After the hell they'd just gone through he really didn't care if others stared.   
They both got out alive. Him with a banged up shoulder and her with bruised ribs, but alive. They were together again. Just the two of them. No chaos burning around them. Just the soft murmur of the train and whispered conversations of the other mammals. How refreshing.   
He felt Judy shift next to him, his eyes looking down to meet hers. She gave a shy smile before looking away, Nick's lips twitching in a silent laugh. She really was to cute. His ears perked up as the train slowed to a stop and a voice announced their location.   
“We're here.” Judy perked up as Nick moved his arm so that he could stand up.   
“That was fast.” Nick had a witty response but lost it as he felt Judy grab onto his arm as the rush of mammals leaving descended on them and they made their way outside. He felt her grip tighten and he felt his heart beat quicken. Why was he suddenly so sensitive to her? It wasn't like this was something uncommon for her to do.   
“Whew it's been a year and I'm still not used to that,” Judy laughed, her paw releasing Nick's arm. Nick grinned at her as they made their way to his apartment.   
“Hey I'm just surprised you've kept yourself from being crushed little bunny.” her eyes narrowed playfully as she rested her paws on her hips.   
“Har har har.” Nick laughed as he ran his paw over her ears. He knew that he was the only one who could call her little and live to tell the tale.   
“Just playing Carrots. Hey should we get something to eat before we head to my place?” he added the last part as he saw they were nearing a chain of restaurants. A thoughtful frown creased Judy's lips as she looked over them before shaking her head.   
“Nah lets just have something delivered.” his ears perked up as he noticed her ears lower slightly in embarrassment as she looked away from him. What was up with that.   
“Carrots?” he reached out for her, resting his paw on her shoulder. She quickly made eye contact with him. “What's wrong?” her head tilted slightly as she gave him a smile.   
“Nothing's wrong. It's just we haven't had the chance to really hang out the two of us in awhile and I want to do it as long as we can.” he smiled as he ran his paw over her ears again.   
“Okay.” her smile widened as she turned and continued down the side walk. The odd energy around her was gone and she seemed to be in a better mood. But he knew he had sensed something was up.   
“Come on Nick, don't be so slow!” she called as she spun around to look at him. This earned her his sly smile as he pretended to dramatically rub his knees.   
“Well you know Carrots, old foxes like me can't keep up with you youngsters.” she rolled her eyes as she grabbed his paw, giving a playful tug.   
“You're not that old!” Nick's smile warmed as he let her speed up his pace. He knew that thirty three wasn't really that old but when you were in love with a bunny who was twenty five sometimes you felt a bit old. She dragged him a few more steps then slowed her speed so that her gait matched his, but didn't release his paw. Not that Nick really minded. Well not until...  
“Are that bunny and fox holding hands?” the voice laced with disgust made Nick's ears perk up, his eyes quickly finding two female armadillos leaving a restaurant. The one he believed had spoken had a look of complete disgust on her face while the other was shushing her.   
“Quiet they'll hear you!”   
“Sorry just really? It's bad enough that fox somehow convinced the ZPD to allow him to be a cop and now he's preying on a poor innocent bunny.” Nick felt a tug on his heart as his grip loosened on Judy's paw. 'Don't let them see that they got to you' his own words resonated inside of him but he still moved to pull his paw away. It was just to much right now.   
However he felt Judy's grip on his paw tighten as she looked up at him. Her violet eyes were wide and pleading. Though no words were spoken he knew what she was saying. Don't let go.   
“It just doesn't make sense, a predator and a prey. How does she know he won't eat her?” the voice was closer now as the two armadillos were crossing behind them. He hesitated, wanting to shout something just as scalding back. But he didn't. He stayed quiet, his paw shaking in Judy's grasp.   
“And she seems quite pretty, for a bunny. What a waste.” he could see them now, moving to cross the street. The other armadillo looked uncomfortable, but seemed to have given up attempting to silence her companion.   
He felt a tug on his arm, looking down into Judy's wide eyes again. They spoke to him once more. Don't listen to them. Look at me. I'm right here. Look at me.   
“I honestly feel bad for them. It'll only end in heart break, poor things.” Nick's ears twitched as he flinched at the pity in the voice of the other armadillo as they finally crossed the street. Nick relaxed a bit as the two finally went out of earshot.   
“Nick?” the concern in Judy's voice made his ears twitch as he firmly took his paw from hers.   
“Let's go.” and he hurried down the sidewalk, Judy almost jogging to keep up. He knew that it wasn't fair to push her away like that but he just couldn't look at her right then. Not with those words still ringing in his ears.   
They made it to his apartment in silence, him walking straight in instead of waiting for Judy like usual. “Nick!” he froze at the emotion in her voice as he heard the door close behind her. “Nick...” he put his stuff down on the couch as he marched into the kitchen. He was to sober to deal with this. First he had to deal with being shot in the shoulder. Then he had to deal with the fact he couldn't protect Aeron from a visit from his abusive ex. Then he had to deal with not being there for his partner when she got hurt. Then he had to listen to that asshole of a wolf talk about how he was tainted. And now. Now he had to deal with those scalding words from those stupid females!  
“Nick! Talk to me!” her voice was closer and filled with even more emotion. And then there was that. The knowledge that he was hurting the most important mammal to him. Yes he was definitely to sober for this.   
Roughly he opened the refrigerator and found the only remaining bottle of blueberry wine that hadn't been consumed between him and Aeron. “Nick isn't it a bit early in the day to be-” he cut her off by slamming the bottle down on the counter, his ears flattening slightly.   
“Don't lecture me right now, Carrots. I can't take it.” he didn't have to look at her to know he had hurt her, he could hear her breaths lengthening in the way they did when she was trying not to cry. With the bitter taste of guilt on his tongue, he poured himself a glass and downed it. Taking a deep breath, he placed the glass down as he slowly turned to face Judy.   
She stood by the kitchen counter, her ears draped over her back. Her eyes were cast down, her right arm crossed over her chest as her left hung down. More guilt stabbed him as he saw that her eyes were shinning with unshed tear. Way to go Nick not only did you let those words get to you you let them mess with you enough to hurt the mammal you love.   
“Carrots...I'm sorry...I didn't mean...dammit...I'm so sorry.” his voice cracked as emotions build inside of him. Quickly he rubbed his paw over his face as he sighed. “It's just...so much has happened and I...I wasn't prepared to hear what Valentin said...and then those two armadillos...I know I said that things don't get to me anymore but I guess they do...I'm sorry.” silence answered him, guilt poisoning him more as he heard a faint sob.   
Slowly he let his paw drop and saw what he was afraid to see. She was crying. Tears stained her fur as her arm hugged her form tightly. He was the biggest jerk in existence. “Carrots...” his voice came out as a choked whisper. She didn't say anything so he took a step closer to her. “I'm sorry Carrots...Don't cry...”   
“..love you.” his eyes widened as words he could barely hear escaped through her sobs.   
“What?” she took a deep breath as she rubbed her eyes dry before looking up at him.   
“I love you.” his eyes widened more as his jaw went slack. His brain tried to fire up. Tried to get him to move into his smooth talker role. But he couldn't. Not with those shinning violet eyes staring at him. She sobbed again as more tears escaped down her cheeks but she quickly wiped them away. “And not as a friend. More then that. I...” her words were cut off by another sob as her body shook, more tears escaping from her eyes. She had reached her limit. It was his turn to step in.   
His mouth was dry and his heart was pounding as he walked to her and pulled her against him. He held her tight against his form as he stroked her ears, his body curled slightly so that he could rest his muzzle over her head.   
“I love you too, Judy.” her body shook as another sob escaped her and he felt her paws grasp at the back of his shirt. They stood there for a moment, just clinging to each other, until her sobs subsided and he gently parted from her.   
She looked up at him, her eyes now red from crying. “You do?” Nick smiled as he knelt in front of her so they were closer to the same height.   
“Judith Hopps, you saved my life. You showed me that there was more to me then just being a sly untrustworthy fox. Every day you continue to give me hope and to brighten my day. For that and so many other reasons, I love you.” a smile like none he had ever seen on her crossed her muzzle as she gave another sob and rubbed her eyes.   
“Nickolas Wilde, you opened my eyes. You made me see things that I never had before. To this day you broaden my horizons and teach me things I never knew. For that and many other reasons, I love you.” Nick chuckled as he smoothed her ears with his paw.   
“I should sue you for plagiarism.” she gave a choked laugh as she leaned into his paw, her eyes closing. He looked at her, feeling the happiness in him start to chase away the guilt. However, he still had more to say. “I'm sorry for making you cry, Carrots. I just get scared and when mammal say things like that it brings those fears to life. What if I am tainted? What if I do end up just hurting you? What if...” she broke him off by resting her paw against his cheek, her eyes opened again.   
“Nickolas Wilde, you are one of the best cops the ZPD has ever seen. You are my best friend and the mammal I love the most. You have my complete trust. I know you would never purposefully hurt me.” he felt her paw drop and grasp his tie, tugging on it slightly, making him move closer to her. “Don't listen to them. If they want to stare let them stare. If they want to hate let them hate. But the only opinions that matter are our own. No one else matters.” and she leaned forward and kissed him.   
Nick's heart threatened to jump up his throat as he felt her lips touch his, heat warming him inside and out. He was shocked but slowly that melted away as he kissed back, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer. She was right. All that mattered was what they thought. Everyone else could go to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally it's finished! This chapter took me forever XD hope you all enjoyed the fluff at the end there will be more in chapter sixteen along with what exactly is going on with the Devil's Bite gang and if the ZPD will really be in time to rescue Dawn Bellwether! Until next time! Have a great week!


	8. Tear Zootopia Apart Chapter Sixteen

Bellwether had no interest in opening her eyes as she heard excited voices echoing around her. She curled more into herself as the voices grew louder, a sense of panic effecting them. Something had happened. Usually Bellwether would be curious but she found herself aching to much to give a shit.   
Not only had she not fully healed from her battle with that little otter, some of her guards had taken a liking to letting her out just to chase her around and 'mess' with her when exhaustion finally claimed her. Sometimes she didn't give much of a fight. She knew that they would eventually catch her.   
So there she lay, wrapped up in her dirty blanket attempting to turn a deaf ear to all that was going around her. However, she couldn't ignore the excitement for long.   
“Are you sure they're coming?”   
“Positive! The lookouts said they saw them coming straight here!”   
“But how did they find out where we are?”   
“Someone must have snitched on us.” Bellwether's ears perked up at the whispered conversation above her prison. They must mean the ZPD. They were coming. Not that she really looked forward to going back to her other prison, but anywhere was better then this hell. Slowly she pushed her aching body up to see mammals rushing around; doing there best to hide any evidence they had been there.   
Her eyes moved to the top of the pit where she saw the Razorback and the Rabbit seeming to be in a heated argument. They were to far away for her to hear but the Rabbit has his arms flapping around irritably while the Razorback was just eying him irritably. After a minute of arguing, the razorback raised his hoof and silenced his companion before turning to look at the panicking mammals.   
“Silence!” his powerful voice echoed around the fighting ring and everyone froze and looked at him. They all knew who was in charge now. “Everyone needs to clear out now. Don't worry about what's left behind. Go!” for a second the other mammals all looked at each other in confusion but a loud yell sent them all running again.   
Bellwether froze as those harsh eyes met hers, a wicked smile crossing the Razorback's face before looking back at the Rabbit and motioning to her. Fear quickened Bellwether's heart as the Rabbit focused his dark eyes on her, gracefully jumping down from row to row until he was in the pit.   
Knowing she had nowhere to go, Bellwether pressed her back against the back of her cell as the Rabbit slowly moved over to him. For a prey animal he acted way to much like a predator. He grinned at her as he drew to a stop in front of her cage. “Ready to come out, Miss. Bellwether?” his tone, like always, was perfectly polite but it still sent a shiver down her spine as more fear squeezed her heart. Now that the ZPD were coming, what were they going to do with her?  
The way his smile widened she had a feeling he knew what she was thinking as he pulled the lever that lifted up the door of her cell. “Come along now, we have places to go.” knowing she'd be dragged out if she refused, Bellwether cautiously exited her cell. Her eyes glanced around seeing that most of the other mammals had taken off. If she timed it right, she could possibly escape.   
She flinched as the Rabbit moved to her side, resting a firm paw on her shoulder as he lead her out of the pit. The Razorback was waiting for them, his eyes glancing at them for a second before eying the area. An emotion she couldn't quite name lit up his eyes before he motioned towards the exit.   
“Let's go. If the lookouts are correct, they'll be here soon.” Bellwether flinched again as the Razorback rested a hoof on her other shoulder as they hurried her out. She was surprised to see a long underground tunnel waiting for them that led to a ladder that obviously led back to the surface.   
The Rabbit went first, easily climbing the ladder and disappearing. Feeling a firm shove on her shoulder, Bellwether figured it was her turn next. Stiffly she mounted the ladder, doing her best to ignore the protests of her sore muscles as she headed for the top. As she reached it, a paw reached for her, grabbing her arm, helping her out onto the sand.   
Sun warmed sand greeted her hooves as she felt heat warm her wool as her eyes squinted at the brightness of the sun. as her eyes adjusted she recognized that they were in Sahara Square and, to her surprise, there were no mammals gauking at the sudden appearance of three non desert animals. She felt a slight push on her back as she felt her hooves shift in the sand underneath them. This wasn't good. Her natural speed was already weakened by how sore she was and she wasn't built for running in the sand. However, she really didn't want to wait to see what fate awaited her when they reached their destination.   
Prodded by another firm push she took three wobbly steps forward, her eyes scanning the area. The closest option for hiding was a group of buildings about thirty feet away. There was no way she would make it with her opponents being a razorback and a rabbit. Still, she had to do something.   
She just had to separate long enough for the ZPD to get there. Or at least delay them long enough. An idea lit up her eyes as she glanced back at the two mammals flanking her. Maybe she didn't have to run away. Maybe she should do the opposite.   
She took another step, wobbled a bit then fell, wincing slightly as the rough sand touched her sore body. “Uhoh sheep down.” the rabbit's joke was answered by an irritated snort as Bellwether felt a hoof grip her arm.   
“Get up!” Bellwether relaxed every muscle in her body, making herself complete dead weight. She knew that he could easily carry her but anything she could do to delay them would help. “I swear little sheep, if you make me have to carry you, I'm breaking every bone in your damn body!” his dangerous tone made her twitch slightly as she opened her eyes.   
Her upper body was off the ground, dangling from the Razorback's hoof. However her free arm was still resting on the ground. The Razorback snarled as he leaned forward, glaring down at her.   
“I'm waiting!” Bellwether narrowed her eyes back at him as she grabbed a hoof-full of sand and threw it into his eyes. He gave a loud shriek as he spun back, rubbing his sensitive eyes.   
Wasting no time she spun around to where she remembered the Rabbit being, ready to give him the same treatment, but he wasn't there.   
“Looking for someone?” a shriek of pain escaped her as she felt a powerful foot kick her back, forcing her face first into the sand. Pain vibrated through her body as she heard a chuckle above her as weight shifted against her. “Nice try, Miss. Bellwether but no dice.”   
Bellwether struggled, trying to push herself up by the Rabbit's weight was to much and her limbs collapsed underneath her. This really didn't surprise her, he had proved over and over that, though they were almost the same size, he was stronger.   
A furious yell made her flinch as she felt the sand shift under her, a menacing shadow covering her body.   
“You've pissed me off for the last time, sheep.” the fury in those words made her heart quiver against her ribs.   
“Dange-” the Rabbit seemed to attempt to calm the raging razorback but was silenced by a primalistic yell, the weight being removed from her back as the Rabbit was thrown into the sand. A rough hoof grabbed her arm rolling her onto her back so that she could look into those furious eyes.   
Slowly he moved so that he was crouched over her, his tusks dangerously close to her. “No words can express how much I'm going to enjoy this.” Bellwether felt that her heart was going to explode right then and there as those tusks pushed into her throat, making her give out a strangled cry. And then...  
“Dange! They're coming!” the Rabbit was back on his feet and held his phone in his paw. However, the Razorback ignored him as his right tusk started to draw blood. Bellwether gave a weak bahh as she squirmed underneath him, her small limbs attempting to push off the larger beast. She wasn't going to die in a place like this.   
“Dange I can see them! We need to go!” the Rabbit now had his paw on the Razorback's shoulder, his head turned ahead of them. Bellwether flinched as she felt the right tusk dig into her skin more, the smell of her blood burning her nose. The ZPD was going to be to late. She was going to die there.   
“Boss we got to move!” the Rabbit was now tugging on the Razorback's arm and finally seemed to get his attention. With a frustrated yell he slashed his tusks down Bellwether's body, making her scream. Furious eyes met her terrified ones as the Razorback leaned into her.   
“This isn't over. I will hunt you down.” Bellwether flinched as he roughly got up, towering over her. She made eye contact with him one last time before he turned around and followed the Rabbit off to wherever they were going.   
Shaking in pain and fear, she moved to her knees, seeing blood staining the sand. At the sound of sirens she looked up, seeing flashing lights through blurred eyes. She had to move. She had to run. If she didn't she would just be thrown into another prison.   
Still shaking, she wobbled to her feet only to fall back down. Why wouldn't her legs carry her? She needed to go! She needed to run! They would get her if she didn't...she had to go...run...she needed to... Bellwether's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell back against the sand as her consciousness was swallowed by darkness. 

888888888888888

Judy felt like her heart was going to burst through her chest as she felt Nick's lips respond to hers as she kissed him. Part of her was sure this was all a dream. It was just to wonderful for him to love her back. It had to be a dream.   
However, the feeling of his paw on the small of her back, the warmth of his breath, and his scent told her it wasn't a dream. Her body melted against his as she felt him deepen the kiss, warmth spreading through her. She didn't want to part from him. Sadly, the world was still turning around them and would not hold still for them even once.   
:ring ring ring ring: Judy groaned as she heard her phone go off, slowly pulling away from Nick to check it, feeling his arm tightening around her so she couldn't move. “Just ignore it Carrots.” she looked up into those large emerald orbs of his, feeling her body melting again as her paws moved up to his shoulders, ready to attempt to stop the world again.   
:ring ring ring ring: her paws tightened on his shirt as she pulled him closer to her, doing her best to close her ears to the ringing. His paw was supporting her back now, pulling her closer as their lips met again.  
:ring ring ring ring: they both groaned irritably as both came to the realization that the world was just not going to stop for them. She felt Nick's grip on her loosen as she pulled out her phone to check the ID, groaning softly. “It's my parents.” Nick gave her one of his sly smiles.   
“Your father's fatherly instincts must be going off.” Judy just rolled her eyes as she gently pulled herself free from his loose grip.   
“How about you order us some food and I'll try to keep this conversation as short as possible.” he grinned at her, giving a wink and a thumbs up.   
“Sounds good, boss.” a smile crossed her face as she turned away from him. She felt oddly cold now that they were separated...it wouldn't be for long though. She looked down at her still ringing phone and hit the answer button, fixing a smile on her face that didn't look to love struck.   
“Hey mom and dad!” her parents were pressed together in the small screen like usual, both smiling in relief.   
“There she is! I told you she was okay, Stu.” the camera panned so that Judy saw more of her father's face.   
“Hey Jude, you out of the hospital?”   
“Mmhmm was just about to call you guys. Nick and I just got back to his place.” this wasn't completely a lie, she had planned on calling them...eventually. The camera quickly panned back to having both her parents in it as her mother spoke up.   
“How are you feeling bon bon?”   
“Fine, mom. I'll be on pain medication today and tomorrow then should be good. That is also when I'll be going back to work.” a concerned frown creased her mother's face.  
“So soon? Shouldn't you take a couple more days off?” Judy bit back a groan as she remembered Bogo's words to her back in his cruiser ' They're parents Hopps, get used to it. Worrying is what parents do'. That's right, her mother was just concerned because she cared.   
“I'll be okay mom. Chief Bogo told me that I am to speak to him if I feel like I need more time.” that seemed to help her mother relax a bit as the camera panned back to her father.   
“How's your fox doing?” Judy really hoped that her parents hadn't noticed how her ears pinkened slightly at Nick being called 'her fox' as she quickly answered.   
“He was released as well. He'll be off today and tomorrow then go back to work part time for two weeks.”   
“How's he feeling?” the camera panned back to her mother, whose eyes were filled with motherly concern again.   
“Better. He says that his shoulder still bugs him if he moves it but it seems to be healing well.” it really did touch her that her parents were genuinely concerned about Nick. However, she was still not sure how to go about telling them they were in love.   
“Are you okay bon bon? You ears look droopy?” Judy's ears perked up as their insides pinkened at how quick her worry had shown in her.   
“I'm okay mom! Just a little tired...It's been a long couple of days.” her mother's concerned frown lengthened as she gave her a, 'I'm not buying it' look.   
“Are you sure you don't want me to come over for a couple of days bon bon?” Judy shook her head, holding up her free paw.   
“No no! I'll be okay! Please wait until we are sure that things have calmed down.” her parents gave each other a look before her mother gave a resigned nod.   
“Okay bon bon. Just remember I'm here if you need me.” a smile that held all the love she had for her parents crossed Judy's face as she looked at her parents.   
“Thanks mom. I love you both so much.” her parents smiled at her as they again squished together to fit into the screen.   
“Love you too bon bon. Be safe.”   
“Love you Jude! And tell Nick we say hello!”   
“I will. Love you guys.” and the screen went dark as the call ended. Letting out a breath, Judy slid her phone back into her pocket. She knew that she would have to tell them about her and Nick eventually but she wanted to figure out what exactly they were first.   
“Did you calm the worried parents?” Judy glanced up to see Nick walking over to her, his sly smile back on his face. Judy gave him a sly smile of her own as she slowly turned to face him.   
“For now. Who knows how long it will last.” Nick chuckled as he reached for her, running his paw over her ears.   
“So true.” Judy let out a content sigh as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his paw against her ears. She loved how gently he touched her. How his touch made her feel like she was something precious to him. Her eyes opened again as she gently took his paw in hers, gently squeezing it.   
“So did you order us some food?” Nick grinned as he playfully shook his head.   
“Thinking of food at a time like this? I'm hurt Carrots.” she playfully rolled her eyes as she squeezed his paw again.   
“Hey it's been awhile since either of us have eaten, give me a break.” he chuckled, his eyes warming with love as he looked down at her.   
“Well you'll be happy to hear then that yes. I ordered some sushi for myself and some vegetable rolls for you. Unless you'd like to taste some fish.” Judy made an over dramatic disgusted face.   
“Yuck! No thank you!” Nick laughed as he started walking to the kitchen.   
“Hey I eat fruit!” Judy placed her paws on her hips as she followed him into the kitchen.   
“A fox eating blueberries and a rabbit eating fish are two different things.” Nick just hmmed in response as he put the wine away.   
“I guess that's true. Thought I'd offer though.” Judy just shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips.   
“When did they say they'd be here?” Nick turned to face her again, checking the time on his phone.   
“Fifteen to thirty minutes so we have a little while. Want to get changed?” Judy blinked at him for a second then slowly remembered that both of them were still wearing their uniforms.   
“Oh! Yeah that would probably be a good idea. I'll change in the bathroom.” she moved to grab her bag but Nick blocked her way, a devilish grin decorating his handsome face.   
“Or we could just change together.” Judy's ears reddened but she playfully pushed by him.   
“Perverted fox!” Nick laughed as he followed after her.   
“Hey a fox can dream.” though he was teasing she could hear a faint hint of seriousness in his tone. Her ears reddened more as she grabbed her bag. If they were going to move their relationship to the next step wasn't dressing and undressing in front of each other part of that?   
“Judy I was kidding. I know how shy you are, we'll take it slow.” she looked up at Nick, who was smiling gently down at her. She felt her heart flutter as her paw reached out and grabbed his tie again.   
“Nick...are we...dating now?” it was rare for her partner to be shocked but this got him. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked down at her.   
“I...guess? I don't know. Might as well right? If we love each other...” he was getting flustered, his ears lowering in embarrassment as his eyes looked anywhere but at her. Judy smiled as she gave his tie a tug so that he bent forward slightly so that she could stand on her toes and kiss him.   
“If we're dating it's okay then. So let's date.” she heard him chuckle, his breath brushing her lips as he kissed her back.   
“Sly bunny.” her smile widened as her heart swelled to the point she was sure it would break.   
“Dumb fox.” 

888888888888888

A knowing smile crossed Aeron's face as he glanced over his latest conversation with his old time friend. He knew that little bunny liked him back. He was so proud that Nick finally had admitted his feeling to her (though he did mention that she had been the one to first confess). It didn't matter though who started it. The fact was that he did it and Aeron was super proud of him.   
His smile warmed as he received a photo of Judy curled up next to Nick, her head resting in his lap as she slept. Under the photo were the words 'damn I love this bunny'. He quickly text a response before sliding his phone back into his pocket and looking around.   
He was aimlessly wondering around Zootopia Central having already taken a drive through all the other Eco systems. Well all but Sahara Square. He had enough with the Devil's Bite gang and decided it would be best not to tempt fate. He hadn't been surprised when Nick had filled him in that they had found Bellwether and arrested a few of the gang but couldn't find Dange anywhere. What had surprised him though was learning that they had found the equipment used to make the drug along with 70 pounds of powdered Devil's Bite.   
He guessed that was a good sign. Meant that they were in to much of a rush to take the evidence with them but Aeron had this nagging suspicion that something was going on. That suspicion had lead him to giving Sahara Square a wide birth.   
At least they now had all the hostages back. Nick had mentioned that he had been told that Bellwether had been in horrible shape when she had been rescued and had been rushed to the hospital. Aeron was honestly surprised the small sheep was still alive.   
Aeron drew to a stop as he looked around at the hustle and bustle of the crowded square. This meant he was free right? Valentin was locked up and they had the evidence to lock him up for the rest of his days. He had already given his statement six years ago and even gave a witness ID that day. He was free now right?   
Aeron caught his reflection in the window of a shop, seeing his usual fedora pulled over his scarred eye. He scoffed as he looked at his reflection. No. There was no freedom for him. His ears perked up as he felt his phone vibrate against his leg, pulling it out, his heart doing a little flutter as he saw who had messaged him. Benjamin.   
Aeron smiled despite himself as he read the message. 

B.C.: Hey I know I said I'd wait until   
after my shift but I'm worried. Are  
you okay? 

Aeron felt heat warm his fur. Even after having Benjamin fussing over him at the hospital, it still surprised him having someone worry about him. 

A.H.: Yeah just walking around Zootopia  
central. When's your shift over?   
B.C.: In an hour. Are you hungry? Want   
to get a bite with me? 

Aeron's smile widened to a playful grin as he felt his flirtatious attitude come out. For the longest time his flirtatious attitude had been an act he put on as a shield to hide the true mess he was. But now with Benjamin, he found himself flirting for another reason. 

A.H.: Are you asking me on a date Benjamin  
Clawhauser? 

He laughed quietly to himself as he pictured a flustered Benjamin reading his text. He loved how easy it was to get the cheetah all worked up. He was just to cute to leave alone. However, the response he got was not what he was expecting. 

B.C.: And if I was? 

Heat warmed Aeron even more as it was his turn to feel flustered. Sure it was obvious they liked each other and they were both forward about that fact but they had yet to really go on a date or anything. Aeron couldn't even think of the last time he had gone on a date. What would he even do? Or say? Where would they eat? Should he offer to pay or should they just split it?   
Before his brain could send him spinning even more, Aeron took a deep breath to calm the rush of his thoughts. It was time for him to follow his own advice. He had constantly lectured Nick about not letting his fears keep him from being open and honest about his feelings towards Judy and now it was his turn to take his own advice.   
Heart still pounding, he drew to a stop again so that he could type his response. 

A.H.: I would say that it was about time. Where  
would you like to go? 

He forcefully stuffed his phone back into his pocket as he continued walking, moving a bit faster then before. Maybe he could have freedom after all. Maybe Benjamin was offering him another chance to fall in love. Maybe it wasn't to late for him.   
He drew to a stop again as he felt his phone vibrate again, pulling it back out, a smile returning to his face, it widening to the point of looking dopey as their conversation continued. 

B.C.: It's a surprise. I'll meet you at HQ  
A.H.: What not even a hint?   
B.C.: No. You'll find out soon enough.   
A.H.: What a tease. 

Heart full of emotions he hadn't felt in years, Aeron returned his phone to his pocket, turning on his heels to head back to his car. He was sure that he looked like such a dork with his huge dopey grin on his face. But he didn't care. For the first time in a long time he was in love. And for the first time he had hope that Valentin hadn't completely broken him. 

888888888888888

Nick rested against the back of his couch with his paw resting on the sleeping form of his precious bunny. He had removed his sling so that he could use both his arms, his shoulder still sore but feeling okay as it rested on her. Contently he listened to the murmur of his TV and Judy's soft breathing. Part of him was still waiting for him to wake up. Waiting to find out that all of this was just his imagination. But he hadn't woken up yet.   
His ears perked up as he heard his phone vibrate. With his free paw he picked it up and saw that it was from Aeron, telling him he wouldn't be back for awhile because he was going on a date with Clawhauser. About damn time.   
Though part of Nick was still worried about Aeron getting hurt, more of him agreed with Judy that this could be a great thing. It looked like both of them were finding their chances for happiness. However...  
Dread seeped into Nick's heart as his arm moved to wrap protectively around his bunny. Valentin may be in custody but there were still members of the gang out there. What if they went after Judy? What if they took her from him? God he wouldn't be able to stand it. He could take a lot but loosing her was not something he could handle.   
His ears perked up as he felt her shift underneath his arm, lifting it slightly as he looked at her. Slowly her body turned so that she was on her back, head looking straight up at him as her eyes blinked open sleepily.   
“Nnn Nick?” her cuteness chased away all of Nick's fears as he gave her his special warm smile that was just for her.   
“Hey Carrots. Have a good nap?” his heart melted as she sleepily rubbed her eyes and stretched, yawning so that he could see her cute buck teeth.   
“Apparently. Sorry about that, I didn't realize how exhausted I was.” Nick chuckled as he stroked her ears.   
“No worries, Fluff. You weren't asleep that long.” she gave him that charming smile of hers as she sat up, giving another stretch.   
“What time is it?” Nick glanced at his phone, his brain stuttering as he felt her lean into his side.   
“Uhh...seven pm.” her eyes widened in surprise as she leaned over him, turning his phone so she could see the time.   
“What? So late? How long was I asleep?” Nick took a minute to answer as he breathed in her scent. Damn she smelled good.   
“About two hours.” she turned her surprised eyes back on him.   
“Two hours? I thought you said I hadn't been asleep for long!” Nick chuckled at her over excitement.   
“What's wrong fluff? We don't have anywhere to be so who cares if you slept for two hours?” her eyes narrowed at hearing him chuckle as she pouted at him.   
“I want to spend as much time as I can with you.” Nick's eyes widened a bit in surprise but he relaxed as he smiled at her, wrapping his good arm around her waist to pull her closer.   
“We are.” he noticed her ears pinken slightly as he bumped her nose affectionately with his. “Awake, asleep, I don't care, as long as I'm with you.” her eyes met his as a warm smile crossed her face as she bumped his nose back.   
“Nickolas you are turning into one cheesy fox.” he grinned at her as he gave a careful shrug.   
“What can I say, underneath all this sarcasm beats the heart of a true romantic.” she rolled her eyes at him as she easily sat down in his lap, resting her head against his chest.   
“Looks like I'm in for a lot more cheesy lines then.” Nick chuckled as he rested his muzzle on top of her head.   
“Yup so prepare yourself Officer Fluff.” she giggled against him as she nuzzled his chest. They sat there in silence for a moment, his good arm wrapped tightly around her as her paws rested on his chest. His old TV was playing some old black and white TV show that he faintly recognized as something his parents used to like to watch. It was one of the very few shows that had a protagonist fox in it. A young kit who was mischievous and troublesome but had a good heart. His mother used to say that she liked the show so much because the young kit reminded her of him so much.   
“Nick?” his ears perked up as he looked down to see that Judy had lifted her head to look at him.   
“What's up Carrots?” her lips curled into a worried frown as she looked at him.   
“Are you okay?” Nick felt his heart melt as he smiled. She could always tell what was going on with him.   
“Yeah I'm fine. Was just thinking about how my parents liked watching this show.” she nodded her understanding as she returned her head to his chest.   
“You must miss them.” Nick let out a breath as his paw rubbed her back. He rarely brought up his parents. Judy was the only one outside of those who knew him in high school to know about how they were both gone.   
“Yeah I do. Especially lately. I wish they were around to see how I turned my life around and I'm being the fox that they both wanted me to be.” he felt emotions he usually kept pushed down boiling to the surface. If only they could see him now. And then the brewing emotions calmed as he felt a paw gently touch his heart.   
“I'm sure they knew you'd make it, Nick.” a small smile took over his muzzle as he kissed her forehead.   
“I hope so.” her eyes met his again as she looked up, a bond that nothing could break forming between them. Every time he looked into those violet eyes he felt all of his fears and worries melt away. She was his rock. His support. The only one who's approval he really wanted. He wanted those eyes to always look so warm when they looked at him.   
:ring ring ring ring: they both jumped as they heard Nick's phone going off. “What is it with our phones ruining the mood today!” Judy laughed in response as Nick irritably picked up his phone and answered it.   
“Yes?” his eyes widened in surprise as he instantly felt guilty at the rudeness of his tone as he realized who was calling.   
“Officer Wilde? This is Emmett Otterton. I-I'm sorry to call so late.”   
“No it's okay Mr. Otterton, I apologize for my tone. How can I help you?” Judy's ears perked up as she tilted her head at him as he mentioned the otter's name.   
“I wanted to see how you and Officer Hopps were doing. We heard you both were released from the hospital.” Nick smiled as he held up his paw at Judy, who looked like she was going to speak.   
“We were. We're both doing well, Officer Hopps will be back on duty after tomorrow and I'll be on part time duty. How's James?”   
“He's doing okay. He was very worried about Officer Hopps so he'll be relieved to hear she's doing well.” Nick's ears perked up when he heard a faint voice on the other line, soon recognizing it as Mrs. Otterton's. “Oh! My wife just asked if you and Officer Hopps would like to join us for dinner tomorrow night as a thank you. There's a restaurant nearby our relatives that we like that serves really good sushi. Obviously it's aimed mainly at predators but they do have vegi rolls as well.” Nick's lips twitched as he smiled, Judy tilting her head more at him.   
“Thank you for what, Mr. Otterton?”   
“For finding our boy and working so hard on the case. Now before you say 'you don't have to' I understand that Officer Wilde. We want to do this. I also think that it would cheer James up to see you two.” Nick hmmed as his response, his lips twitching again as Judy's eyes grumpily narrowed at him. She wanted to know what was going on.   
“Well I am not the type to turn down free sushi, let me ask Officer Hopps, hold on a second.” he moved the phone away from his mouth as he looked at the still grumpy Judy. “The Ottertons are wondering if we would like to join them for dinner tomorrow night as a thank you.” her eyes lit up as she smiled.   
“That sounds wonderful! It'll be good to see them on happier terms.” Nick nodded in agreement as he returned the phone to his mouth.   
“She says she'd love to. What time?”   
“Wonderful! We'll meet at 6:30. I will text you the address. Well rather I'll have James or Andy do it, I'm still not used to using this thing.” Nick laughed, a wide grin taking over his face.   
“Kits these days know how to work technology better then a lot of us geezers.” he heard Mr. Otterton give a chuckle.   
“Yes well the world is changing for them, not us.”   
“So true. You have a good night, Mr. Otterton.”   
“You too, Officer Wilde and say hello to Officer Hopps.” was it just his imagination or was there something suggestive in the otter's tone at mentioning Judy?  
“I will. Say hey to Mrs. Otterton and the kits for us.”   
“I will. Good night.”   
“Night.” he hung up and placed his phone beside him before returning his gaze to Judy, who was still smiling.   
“I'm glad to hear that they sound okay.” Nick nodded his agreement as he returned his good arm to her waist.   
“Me too.” she hmmed as she returned her head to his chest and he rested his muzzle on top of her head again.   
“Oh have you talked to Aeron?” Nick grinned knowing that his answer would also make her happy.   
“Yes. He won't be joining us until later tonight.” Judy glanced up at him, her lips curling into a worried frown again.   
“Is he okay? Maybe we should go find him. He really shouldn't be a-” Nick cut her off by raising his paw at her.   
“He's fine, Carrots. He's going on a date with Claw.” as expected the worried frown changed to a beaming smile as her ears perked up.   
“I knew it! Where are they going?” Nick chuckled at her excitement. She really was to cute.   
“He doesn't know. Claw said it was a surprise.”   
“Aww that's so cute! I hope they enjoy themselves, they deserve it.” Nick nodded in agreement as he lifted his good paw to stroke her ears.   
“Agreed, Carrots. Though try not to ask to many questions when he does get home okay? This is very new to him and I don't want to stress him out.” Judy pouted at him, crossing her arms across her chest.   
“Don't talk like I'm a pushy gossip Nick!” Nick tried to choke back a laugh, earning a punch in his good shoulder. “I'm not!” Nick just laughed, wincing a bit as she punched him again.   
“I know Carrots, but you sometimes come off as a bit pushy because you get to excited. Just let him talk if he wants to.” she pouted at him again for a moment before giving a resigned sigh and laying her head back on his chest.   
“Fine. I'll hide my curiosity.” Nick smiled as he wrapped his arm around her again, kissing her forehead.   
“Thanks, Carrots. I love you.” she looked up at him and gave him a pretend glare.   
“Don't try to butter me up, Slick.” Nick chuckled as he moved his paw against her cheek, tilting her head slightly.   
“I'm not. I'm just being honest with you. I love you.” and he brushed his lips over hers. Her ears pinkened as she blinked at him, still not fully used to them kissing so casually. But soon her body relaxed as she leaned into him, giving him another kiss.   
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter sixteen! There will most likely be two more chapters left of part one and then we'll get into part two. Chapter seventeen will cover Judy and Nick's dinner with the Ottertons and also more about what happened to Bellwether. Also, are people interested in reading about Aeron and Clawhauser's date? If so let me know in the comments or pm. Have a wonderful week!


	9. Tear Zootopia Apart Chapter Seventen

Bogo walked through the halls of the hospital where Dawn Bellwether had been taken. He had spent way to many hours in this damn hospital over the last couple of days for his taste. At least Wilde and Hopps were both out and doing well along with the two minors. Now he just had to worry about Wolford and the ex mayor.   
Bogo wasn't surprised to see that there was a female beaver nurse waiting for him outside of Bellwether's room. Her face was set in a horrible poker face, the concern easily seeping through to the surface, as she looked up at him.   
“Chief Bogo?” Bogo nodded as his response watching the beaver glance into Bellwether's room before glancing back at him. “I'm afraid that Ms. Bellwether is still unconscious so won't be able to be questioned. However, Doctor Squea would like to talk to you.” Bogo gave another curt nod, having already expected this.   
“Very well. Where may I find him?” he watched as the nurse leaned into the room and motioned to someone with her paw. Soon after a mouse doctor exited the room, glancing up at Bogo, Bogo recognizing him as the doctor mouse that had been at the Mayor's celebration.   
“Ah, Chief Bogo, glad you could make it. Please follow me.” Bogo followed the mouse, surprised at how easily the mouse kept up with him. However, the doctor was probably used to having to keep up with much larger animals.   
He was led to the end of the hall into an office that he suspected was his. There was a large desk with different size chairs pressed against the opposite door. Bogo watched as the doctor mouse climbed up a string that was attached to the top of the large desk then moved to a much more size appropriate one that was resting in the middle of the larger desk.   
“Please have a seat.” Bogo took a size appropriate chair from the wall and sat it in front of the desk, taking a seat. He waited patiently as Doctor Squea organized his desk, seeming a bit hesitant to start the conversation to the point that Bogo wondered if he would need to speak first. However, that was proven unnecessary.   
“Ms. Bellwether's physical state does seem to be improving. She was very dehydrated and malnourished so we have her on fluids. We have also patched up all of her wounds and luckily non of them show signs of being infected. However, mentally she seems to be struggling.” Bogo tilted his head to the side slightly.   
“Mentally?” Dr. Squea let out a long sigh as he put down his papers, folding his tiny paws together.   
“Her will to live is weak. We can do all that we can but with a patient that has little to no desire to live it becomes very complicated. For example, she should be conscious now but she isn't. She did wake up for a moment after her wounds had been treated but quickly lost consciousness again.” Bogo frowned as he leaned into the desk slightly.   
“Do you know why?” Dr. Squea let out another long sigh as he frowned, looking uncomfortable again.   
“My opinion is that she was more emotionally and mentally scarred by her experience than physically. We did some tests and...” his voice died as he squirmed a bit uncomfortably, Bogo feeling his stomach churn slightly.   
“And?” he prompted, doing his best to do it gently. He watched as Dr. Squea swallowed, tried to speak, swallowed again, then finally spoke.   
“She was raped.” Bogo's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Of course this wasn't his first case that involved rape but it was always a shock to hear that a mammal could do something so horrendous to another mammal. It didn't matter how he personally felt towards Bellwether and her actions, no one deserved that.   
“Are you sure?” Dr. Squea grimly nodded.   
“Yes. I'm sure what she went through during her days of capture were hell so it isn't surprising that her will is so weak, especially when all that she has to look forward to is going back to jail.” Bogo nodded his understanding.   
“Are there ways to help her?” Dr. Squea nodded as he picked up a small piece of paper off his desk.   
“We will continue treating what we can and hopefully she'll gain enough strength that we can send her to a mental health facility where she can receive treatment to start healing those wounds.” Bogo nodded, about to say more but was interupted by a beeping sound. Dr. Squea soon explained the sound by checking his phone. “I apologize Chief Bogo, but I am needed by one of my other patients. I have sent all of my notes on Ms. Bellwether to the ZPD.” Bogo nodded as he rose to his feet.   
“Thank you for your time, Doctor.” Dr. Squea gave him a smile before sliding down his rope.   
“You're welcome, Chief. If there is anything else you need just let me know.”  
“Thank you.” they both walked out together, Dr. Squea giving a quick goodbye before scampering off to his client, Bogo watching him leave. Though it shouldn't after meeting Hopps, he was still amazed by how some mammals could rise above all the obstacles and be truly amazing. Looking away, Bogo checked his phone seeing that he had time to check on Wolford.   
Anxiety churned his stomach as he made his way to his remaining officer's room. It was quiet, the only sound being the heart monitor rhythmically beating. Wolford laid in a bed covered in wires connected to all sorts of equipment; an oxygen mask fit over his muzzle.   
His body was almost lifeless, pulling hard on Bogo's heart strings. “Oh, Chief, I didn't know you were here.” Bogo's eyes lifted to look at Officer Delgato. He sat in a seat with a sleeping female wolf next to him, her head resting on his chest with his arm over her shoulder. Though he had only met her a few times, Bogo recognized her as Wolford's sister and Delgato's wife.   
“I had to check on Dawn Bellwether.” Delgato nodded as his eyes moved back to his brother in law. Bogo could tell that he had made the right decision giving Delgato the day off. He had been determined to continue working but his attention had been to focused on his wife and brother in law. “Any change?” Delgato shook his head, Bogo noticing despair dimming the wolf's eyes.   
“No. Doctors are still trying to get the new heart to work but there seems to be an issue with it beating on its own.” Bogo noticed his arm tightening around the shoulders of his sleeping wife. Bogo wanted to comfort his officer but he knew that Delgato was the type not to take it. He was a doer and just sitting there must be frustrating but Bogo knew that he needed to be with his family.   
“I'm heading back now. Keep me posted.” Delgato nodded his understanding as Bogo turned to leave, stopping as he heard Delgato speak.   
“We have him right?” Bogo looked over at him, his eyebrows raising in question. “Valentin. We have him right? He's not going to get away this time right?” though Delgato was doing his best to keep his emotions hidden Bogo could see the hatred reflected in the wolf's eyes as he pulled his wife closer to him.   
“Yes. We have him and we will find the others.” Delgato relaxed but the hatred in his eyes didn't diminish.   
“Then it's over.” Bogo hesitated. He wasn't so sure that it was and he didn't want to lie to his officer, however, he was concerned about his state of mind at the moment. No. He has never lied to one of his officers and he wasn't going to start now.   
“Most likely. However, it won't be finished until we have all of the members of the Devil's Bite gang behind bars.” Delgato nodded slowly his eyes narrowing a bit.   
“We need to get them Chief. We can't let this happen again. To many people have already been hurt. We need to get them.” Bogo looked worriedly at his officer. Was this going to be to much for him? No. Delgato was a fighter just like the rest of the officers. He was going to get through this, they all were. No matter what he had to have faith in his officers.   
“We will get them, Delgato. This will be over soon.” 

88888888888888888  
Aeron had to admit it, Benjamin knew how to choose restaurants. After he had picked him up, Benjamin had directed him to a restaurant called Charles that severed an all meat menu. It was a decently sized restaurant with off white walls decorated with old photographs of Zootopia when it was first growing. The hosts and waiters were dressed in black slacks or skirts with blood red long sleeve button up shirts with matching ties that gave them a processional look but somehow still seemed casual.   
They were led to their table by an attractive male bobcat but, for once, Aeron held back his flirtatious personality. He was on a date after all. Though Benjamin had never seemed bothered by his flirtatious attitude, Aeron wanted to show him that he was taking this date seriously.   
Once at their table, Benjamin quickly introduced Aeron to the menu, enthusiastically talking over his favorite items. “My favorite is the smoked salmon, I'm not sure what's in the sauce but it really brings out the flavor of the fish. The all meat spaghetti is good too. Oh! I also like the halibut, the sauce they use is also really good.” a soft smile decorated Aeron's face as he half listened half watched Benjamin.   
He really was handsome. Aeron loved how his eyes lit up with such energy and passion when he saw anything that excited him. His smile made his heart quiver and the gentleness of his voice quieted all of his anxiety. When he was with him all of his memories and fears of his life before seemed to melt away.   
“I'm doing it again aren't I?” Aeron yanked himself out of his thoughts as he took in Benjamin's sheepish face, his ears lowered slightly. Aeron felt heat warm his fur as his heart beat quickened as those eyes met his as he spoke again. “I keep rambling...I'm sorry.” Aeron felt more heat warm him as his brain scrambled for an answer.   
“N-no! You're fine. I like how you are so passionate about things.” It was his turn to be sheepish as his own ears lowered a bit as his eyes glanced away. He wasn't used to feeling so flustered. He was used to having a silver tongue and being in control but Benjamin chased that all away.   
Benjamin's signature smile brightened his face as he leaned into him a bit.   
“Really?” Aeron's heart nearly jumped out of his chest as he realized how close Benjamin was, his brain stuttering again.   
“Y-y-yeah! I mean...what's wrong with being passionate?” He noticed the fur on Benjamin's muzzle quiver slightly as he blushed, leaning back in his seat as he sheepishly looked away.   
“Thanks! I know it bothers some people...you know...how bubbly I am.” warmth and empathy spread through Aeron's heart as he connected to that look of hurt reflected in Benjamin's eyes.   
“Well screw them.” his heart hammered against his chest as he reached out and laid his paw over Benjamin's, it beating even faster as Benjamin turned his paw so that he could clasp Aeron's. God this cheetah was going to give him a heart attack.   
“Have you gentlemammals decided on what you want to eat?” Aeron nearly jumped out of skin at the sudden female voice speaking to them. He looked up to see a lioness waitress patiently waiting for them, a note pad held in her right paw.   
“I have. I would like the smoked salmon, please.” Benjamin gave her one of his friendly smiles, which she returned as she scribbled his answer down.   
“And you sir?” Aeron's mind went blank as he felt Benjamin tighten his hold on his paw as he instinctively tried to pull it away. Though they were both felines the fact they were different types of feline and both male could still cause trouble. But Benjamin just comfortably squeezed his paw and Aeron relaxed as his brain finally restarted.   
“I'll have the halibut, please.” Aeron found it weird to give a smile that didn't have a flirtatious edge to it but part of him found it refreshing to get a simple smile in return for once.   
“I'll have both out soon!” Aeron felt his heart freeze as her eyes fell on their held paws but she just smiled before moving on. Aeron was relieved but a bit surprised. Even if reactions were positive they were usually more surprised. Seeming to sense his surprise, Benjamin smiled at him as he gave his paw another squeeze.   
“Look at the other customers.” Aeron raised his eyebrow but Benjamin just grinned at him in his overly cute way. That grin was infectious as Aeron grinned back before looking around. It wasn't overly crowded but there were enough costumers to realize there was a pattern. Almost all of them were either malexmale partners or mixed species.   
“The owner of this restaurant was in a mixed species relationship back when it wasn't as respected. His partner was killed by a group of mammals targeting mammals in relationships like his or were the same sex as their partner. He opened this restaurant in response to that hatred so that predators like us could go somewhere safe. He co-owns two others; one that serves a purely herbivore menu and another that is both.”   
“Wow...” Aeron knew that was a lame response but that was the only thing he could think of after such a heart breaking story. His heart broke at the thought of how it would destroy Nick if he lost Judy in a similar way. Or if she lost him. Or if...  
Aeron's eyes snapped back to Benjamin. The sudden panic must have shown on his face because concern darkened Benjamin's eyes as he squeezed his paw again.   
“What's wrong?” Aeron knew it was silly. He had only known Benjamin for a few weeks. It was foolish to be so quickly attached to him. But he was. The idea of loosing him tugged on his heart strings in a way he couldn't remember ever feeling.   
“Never mind. I'm okay.” by the way Benjamin frowned he could tell that he didn't fully buy it, just like he hadn't bought that he was okay after he had heard that cursed song at the celebration. But just like that time, he backed off.   
“Okay. If your sure...” Aeron was saved from having to answer by the arrival of their waitress.   
“Here we are! The smoked salmon and the halibut.” Aeron felt their paws comfortably leave each other as they said their thanks before focusing on their meals. Benjamin had been right about the halibut, it was heavenly delicious.   
Benjamin seemed to be enjoying his salmon just as much, Aeron laughing lightly at his exuberance. He wasn't used to male mammals being so honest about everything. It was refreshing.   
“Aeron...” Aeron looked up from his meal, seeing that Benjamin was looking down at his plate nervously, his paw fiddling with his fork.   
“What's up?” Benjamin fiddled with his fork more before finally looking at him.   
“I want to get to know you better. I know a few things from the case file from six years ago but I want to know more than what I'd find in any case file.” Aeron's fur felt like it would catch on fire as heat build in him as those honest eyes met his. Aeron wasn't a fan of talking about his past. However, he knew he couldn't deny Benjamin.   
So he told him. He told him about how he was the youngest of two cubs and that his parents had taken his size as something to be ashamed of. He told him how he was always placed in schools that were for smaller mammals then panthers because his parents didn't want to be laughed at. He told him how he had noticed that he was viewed as 'attractive' by other mammals when he was in middle school. He told him how he started using his looks for money so that he could start saving to get out of his home.   
He told him how he met Valentin. He told him how he was drawn to his confidence and 'nothing gets to me' attitude. He told him how they started dating in high school. He told him how he met Nick and how he felt a kinship with him that he had never felt with any other mammal.   
He told him how his parents hadn't even reacted when he told them he was leaving. He told him how his sister had cried when he told her. He told him how she had been the only one that had made living in the house all those years tolerable.   
He told him how it had broken her heart when he got into prostitution and drug dealing. He told him how she had told him to not contact her again until he cleaned up his act. He told him how he had drowned all of this in alcohol and DB. And he told him something he hadn't told anyone. He told him how much hatred he had for himself over all the years he had wasted hurting others and letting himself be hurt over and over.   
Benjamin had stayed quiet through his whole story, his eyes full of empathy and pain. As Aeron's horse voice quieted at the end of his story, Benjamin reached for him, clasping his paw with his.   
“Thank you for sharing with me.” Aeron gave a weak smile as he squeezed Benjamin's paw, unable to put the mix of emotions churning inside him into words. The two sat in silence for a few minutes until their waitress grabbed their attention by placing down the check.   
“Thank you both for coming, we hope to see you both again soon.” Aeron smiled at her before looking back at Benjamin, surprised as he saw him reaching for the unsplit check.   
“I can pay for us!” Benjamin shook his head as he firmly slid the check out of Aeron's reach.   
“No. I invited you. I'll pay.” by the conviction in his eyes, Aeron knew that he wasn't going to win. After their time in the hospital Benjamin had proved that he could be quite stubborn when he wanted to be.   
“Alright. But I'm paying next time.” Benjamin grinned at him as he pulled out the money including a generous tip.   
“Sounds fair. We should go, they'll be closing soon.” for the first time since they entered the restaurant, a playful grin crossed Aeron's face as he rose to his feet.   
“That's not fair. You know so much about me but now I don't get to hear about you.” he noticed Benjamin's muzzle fur quiver again as his ears twitched nervously. He glanced at him then away again, his paws nervously clasping each other.   
“Well...My apartment isn't to far from here...W-want to come over?” Aeron's eyes widened as it was his turn for his muzzle fur to quiver.   
“Are you sure? Don't you work tomorrow?” Benjamin fiddled with his paws more earnlessly as he stared down at them.   
“Well it'll be okay if I don't have to get up to catch the train.” Aeron felt his heart nearly explode as he chewed on his bottom lip nervously.   
“Are you asking me to stay the night?” Benjamin's eyes widened a bit as his whole body quivered in embarrassment.   
“Y-yes I am. It's okay if you don't want to. I know we haven’t known each other very long. It's just that I...” he squeezed his paws again as he sheepishly looked up at Aeron. “I don't want to stop talking to you.” Aeron was sure he was going to keel over from a heart attack right then and there. But he knew what he had to say. So with a smile matching that of a teen facing his first love, he took Benjamin's paw in his and spoke.   
“I'd love to come over.” 

888888888888888

Nick was hiding something and it was pissing Judy off. For the past thirty minutes he had been consistently checking his phone, sending texts with a serious expression on his face. However, every time she tried to lean in and see he leaned away from her or if she made eye contact he'd just give her a weak smile and brush his paws over her ears. Usually she loved it when he did that but right then it felt like he was treating her like a kit who couldn't handle whatever he was talking about.   
“Nick...” She made sure her irritation showed in her voice as she glared at him, her arms crossed at her chest as she leaned her back against the arm of the couch so she could face him fully. His eyes slowly rose to meet her, his paw instinctively curving his phone away from her.   
“Hmm?” he was distracted, his eyes not fully focusing on her. She narrowed her eyes, her ears twitching irritably in an attempt to make her irritation even more obvious.   
“What's going on?” she watched as he struggled sliding into his smooth talker role.   
“Nothing, Carrots.” her eyes narrowed more as she assertively pointed at his phone.   
“Don't lie to me. You've been texting with someone for the past thirty minutes about something rather serious and I want to know what.” His ear twitched before he rested his good arm on the arm of the couch, leaning lazily back.   
“Doesn't a male have the right to his privacy, Carrots?” her fur bristled irritably as she jumped up onto the floor.   
“Not when it has to do with work! I know it does, Nick. I can tell by your facial expressions.” Nick looked away from her as he slowly rose to his feet.   
“It's nothing, Carrots. Don't worry about it.” he ruffled the fur on top of her head with his good paw before making his way into the kitchen. Judy frowned as she followed him, her hands moving to her hips.   
“Nick you know that I hate it when you keep things from me!” Nick kept his back to her as he opened the refrigerator, Judy noticing him taking the blueberry wine out again. For some reason this frustrated her more and she gave an exasperated cry.   
“Instead of drinking your stress away how about you talk to your partner!” she saw him pause for a moment, his paw resting on the handle of the glasses cabinet. Slowly he turned to face her, his face twisted with mixed emotions.   
“Trust me Carrots, you don't want to know.” he turned his attention back to picking a glass with Judy fuming behind him. Her eyes were starting to blur but she quickly wiped them dry. She really didn't want to hear about how bunnies were 'so emotional' right then.   
“That's not for you to decide Nick! I don't need you hiding things from me to spare my feelings. We're partners! I need you to treat me like a partner.” her vision was blurring again but she wiped the tears away. “Don't hide things from me!”   
By then he had poured a generous amount of wine into his glass and was staring down at it. His good paw was clutched against the table while his wounded arm seemed just as tense. His ears were tilted back and his tail still as he glowered at his glass. “Don't tell me I didn't warn you, Carrots.” his voice was harsh with emotions she couldn't name as he turned to face her.   
Slowly he fished his phone out of his pocket, hesitated for a moment, then unlocked the screen, handing it to her. Judy took it in her paw, it almost to big for her to hold in just one paw. She noticed that there was a message notification and hit it, seeing that it was from Snarlov, one of their polar bear officers.   
She clicked on it and instantly saw a recent conversation between him and Nick, flipping up to the beginning of the recent conversation. 

NW: And Bellwether? How is she?  
ZS: She was rushed to the hospital due to  
being in bad shape   
N.W.: Not surprising   
Z.S.: Yeah. I can't say that I feel to bad for   
her after what she did to our city   
N.W.: True. Keep me informed though   
Z.S.: Will do. Get better and tell Hopps the  
same   
N.W.: I will. Thanks. 

Those texts she remembered Nick mentioning to her before she had fallen asleep but there was a new conversation that he hadn't mentioned that started thirty minutes ago; soon after they had cuddled up for a movie. What was in this conversation made her eyes almost pop out of their sockets. 

Z.S.: Chief just informed us of some new   
developments with Bellwether.   
N.W.: What's up?  
Z.S.: This is not an easy topic so I'm just  
going to say it. She was raped.   
N.W.: What?  
Z.S.: Dawn Bellwether was raped while she   
was a hostage.   
N.W.: Oh my god...is Chief sure?  
Z.S.: Yes.   
N.W.: Holy hell...I knew that the DB gang   
were rough but rape?  
Z.S.: Yeah. We're all shocked here too.   
Fangmeyer told me that there were   
reports of how the DB gang encouraged  
underground fights but there had been no   
records of sexual assault.   
N.W.: Yeah I heard that too.   
Z.S.: Wilde...there's more.   
N.W.: More?

Judy glanced up at Nick, her eyes still wide as her heart shook. Sure she was no fan of Bellwether after what she did but for her to be raped? No one deserved that. Nick's expression was salum as he took another sip from his glass and motioned for her to keep reading. Somehow he could tell she hadn't finished. 

Z.S.: There's videos   
N.W.: What?  
Z.S.: One of our tech guys found videos of her  
attacks.   
N.W.: Attacks?  
Z.S.: Yes. She was raped multiple times. By   
different mammals. Some preds some prey.  
N.W.: Where did he find videos?  
Z.S.: Different adult sites on the internet. He's   
working on getting them down but Chief   
wanted us to view them to see if we could   
identify any of her attackers.   
N.W.: I'll help.   
Z.S.: You sure? What about Hopps? This isn't really  
something a female should be seeing.   
N.W.: I'll take care of it. I want to help in any way   
I can.   
Z.S.: Okay I'll send them. Just be warned, they're   
pretty graphic. 

Judy looked back up at Nick, her heart pounding as her brain spun from all the information. She was attacked multiple times? There were videos of her attacks? Snarlov wanted Nick to hide this from her because she was female? And Nick agreed with that?   
Nick sighed as he put his glass down and reached a paw out to her. “Don't look at me like that Carrots. I wasn't hiding it from you because of what Snarlov said. You know that I don't make judgments like that.” she tried to look irritated but the dumbfounded look on her face would not go away as she threw her paws up in exasperation.   
“Then what Nick? Why were you hiding this from me?”   
“Because I knew that it would hurt you.” her eyes widened in surprise at the sudden volume of Nick's voice. He was staring straight at her and he was clutching his glass. “You're always so connected to other mammals. I knew that hearing about what happened to Bellwether would hurt you. I also know that, no matter how much it hurt you...sickened you..you would still insist on watching the videos with me!”   
“I'm a cop Nick! Sometimes my job isn't easy but I still have to do it!” Nick sighed as his paw shook slightly, his eyes looking down.   
“You've already been through so much, Carrots. I wanted you to have one night of just being a regular rabbit hanging out with her lover.” Judy's eyes widened even more as she saw the mix of guilt, pain, and love darken her favorite fox's eyes.   
She felt all of her frustration seep out of her as she looked at those eyes. He was trying to give her a normal life just for one night. He was trying to be considerate.   
“Nick...this is normal for me. This is what my life is. Work. You. All of it.” she slowly took a step towards him, her ears lowering slightly as guilt started to take over her. She shouldn't have yelled at him like that. He looked at her, his eyes still full with the same pained emotions.   
“I know. But I just wanted one night for you where you didn't have to think about the badness in the world.” Judy sighed softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close to her.   
“But it's not fair for you to handle the burden alone, Nick. For either of us. We've had those days where all the badness seems to melt away. We'll have them again. Just not right now. Right now we have to be cops. We have to be partners.” she felt him sigh as his good arm wrapped around her, squeezing her tight.   
“You're right, Fluff. I'm sorry.” she smiled lightly as she nuzzled him.   
“I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you.” she felt Nick's chest shake against her as he chuckled, his paw stroking her ears.   
“Hey sometimes I need you to yell at me.” she chuckled as well as she lightly squeezed him. She had never met a mammal who could have her fuming one minute and then basking in love's warm glow the next.   
“I'll remember that.” she gently pulled away from him, handing him his phone back. “We'll watch them together.” again he hesitated but took his phone back with new found conviction.   
“Okay. Together.” 

888888888888888

“Come on in!” Aeron's heart pounded against his rib cage as he followed Benjamin into his apartment. It was similar to Nick's except far neater and with what seemed like two bedrooms instead of one. The walls were lined with photographs and the couch in front of the TV was large enough to fit three Benjamin sized mammals.   
“Woah do you live here by yourself?” Benjamin laughed at the surprise in Aeron's voice as he locked the door behind them.   
“Nah I live with my brother. He's out of town visiting his girl friend's parents though, so I have the apartment all to myself for a week.” Aeron watched him move into the kitchen, feeling a bit flustered for some reason at the knowledge that they'd be alone. He wasn't sure why though. It wasn't like he hadn't ever been alone with a mammal he found attractive before. Why was he acting like a kit all of a sudden?  
“So...you have a brother?” He asked, wanting his mind on anything other then his frantic beating heart.   
“Mhmmm. He's a year older than me. That's us together back in high school.” he pointed at the frame closest to Aeron. He turned and admired it, seeing a teenage Benjamin beaming at the camera, his arm wrapped around the waist of a snow leopard; who had his arm hanging over Benjamin's shoulder. He was also smiling, though his smile wasn't as bright as Benjamin's.   
He was handsome with golden eyes and neatly groomed gray and black spotted fur. He was dressed in tight fitting black jeans and a black muscle shirt with an unbuttoned black short sleeve over it. His right ear was also pierced at the tip with a silver ring hanging from it.   
He seemed the complete opposite of Benjamin; who was dressed in baggy jeans and a baggy sky blue shirt that had writing on it that Aeron couldn't read. He was even chubbier in the photograph, his belly poking out even more over his jeans. But he still seemed to have the same bright energy that Aeron had fallen in love with.   
“We were both adopted.” Aeron nodded, that explaining his brother being a different type of feline. His eyes glanced at the other photographs, seeing some of Benjamin and some of his brother. There were a few of them with two older looking leopards; Aeron guessing that they were Benjamin and his brother's adoptive parents.   
As he looked at the photographs he noticed something. The oldest that he could find of Benjamin and his brother were them looking like they were both in middle school. Either that was when Benjamin had joined the family or the older photos were just not on display.   
“I was put in the foster system at age ten.” Aeron's ears perked up as he looked over at Benjamin. He was watching him, a pained look in his eyes as he handed Aeron a glass of wine; holding his own.   
“When did you find your family?” Aeron asked, his eyes focusing themselves on Benjamin. He wanted to learn more about him as well. Benjamin hesitated for a moment as he took a sip of his wine, his eyes glancing at the photographs.   
“When I was thirteen. They were already fostering Jackson when I was placed under their care. Jackson was a bit of a challenge. While I had learned to be overly happy and cheerful so that I wouldn't get thrown away again, he had learned to push people away. He did everything he could to anger our parents. Stole things, got in fights, broke things, bullied me. He hated how I was so cheerful and happy even though I had a similar story to his.” Aeron nodded to show that he was listening as Benjamin's voice faded, his eyes sadder then he could ever remember seeing them.   
“Over time though we got through to him. He started to see that mom and dad weren't going to abandon him like his birth parents had or abuse him like some of his foster parents had. I finally showed him that all I wanted from him was to be his brother.” as he quieted he pointed his free hand at the photograph that Aeron had first seen of them.   
“That was the first photograph we took with him actually letting me get into his space.” Aeron nodded again, having noticed that the older photographs had Jackson either looking completely pissed off about the photograph or looking comfortable but not really ready to be close yet.   
“What about your birth parents? What happened to them. If you don't mind me asking.” He added the last part as he saw a shiver run through Benjamin, his grip tightening on his glass slightly.   
“My birth mom ran off soon after I was born. My birth dad never forgave me for making her leave so my time with him was...rough.” his body shook again, Aeron gripping his shoulder comfortingly.   
“Lets sit down.” Benjamin only nodded as he let Aeron lead him over to the couch, them both sitting close together even though there was plenty of room to spread out. Benjamin took a few sips of his wine as Aeron watched him. His paw was shaking slightly, but there was conviction in his eyes. He wanted to share.   
“I've always been a chubby cheetah. My birth dad didn't like that. He would call me lazy and send me to bed without meals because he figured a chubby brat like me didn't need to eat. My teacher at school started to become suspicious after seeing how hungry I always was at school so started investigating and called the police after finding out about the abuse and I was put into foster care.” Aeron squeezed his shoulder again as he noticed his body shaking even more, forcing him to put his glass down.   
“Ben...” Benjamin shook his head as he looked at him, giving him a weak smile.   
“It's okay. I want to share.” he reached for his glass, took a sip, placed it down, let out a long sigh, then continued with his story. “Foster care wasn't much better. The adults that chose to foster were always so overwhelmed by what was going on and they found that me being chubby even though I was a cheetah laughable.”   
“I was very depressed most of my time in foster care. I wanted to please these adults so much that I hid it though and tried to do whatever I could to be the perfect son so that they would love me. However, my bubbly personality just seemed to annoy some of them. I was close to giving up hope of ever finding a family when I was sent to live with Mary and Ryan Clawhauser.” Aeron saw a small smile full of love cross Benjamin's muzzle as his eyes lightened a bit.   
“Though they had their paws full with Jackson, mom and dad made sure that I wasn't ignored. They did their best to love us both equally. Mom told me that it was okay for me to cry when she found me crying after Jackson had sad some things that had reminded me of my birth dad. Dad showed me that I could be anything that I wanted to be, as long as I was safe and happy he would be proud.” his eyes were lightening up even more now, his smile widening a bit.   
“When they had decided to adopt me was the happiest day of my life. They adopted me and Jackson at the same time. He was still a bit of a trouble maker then but was far better. He had stopped bullying me at least and started taking a more brother level of playful teasing. We weren't perfect but we finally had the happy ending we all wanted.” Aeron smiled, feeling warmth fill his heart at the look of love in Benjamin's eyes as he squeezed his shoulder.   
“Where are your parents now?”   
“They live in Savanna Central. The last time I saw them was at Nick's inauguration. They said they wouldn't miss seeing the first fox police officer for the world.” Aeron chuckled as he took a sip of his wine.   
“They sound wonderful, Ben.” warmth spread through Benjamin's eyes as he smiled.   
“They are. I'm glad I found them.”   
“Me too.” comfortable silence fell over them as they drank their wine, their bodies leaning slightly against each other. Aeron jumped slightly in surprise as he felt his pocket vibrate. Oh. His phone. He hadn't checked it since he had quickly sent a text to Nick telling him that he would be staying the night at Benjamin's place.   
He slid it out not surprised to see that the message was from Nick.

N.W.: Oooo I thought this was   
supposed to be just a dinner   
date!  
A.H.: Get your head out of the   
gutter you fox!   
N.W.: I tease I tease. Have fun.   
N.W.: Tell Ben I'm impressed though!

Aeron chuckled to himself as he sent a quick 'good night perv' text to his good friend before putting his phone away. Nick could be so silly sometimes.   
“Was that Wilde?” Aeron nodded as his response to Benjamin's question as he lightly leaned into him again.   
“Yeah. Oh did I tell you that he told Judy that he loves her?” as he suspected Benjamin's eyes got all wide as his lips lifted into the hugest smile he could muster.   
“He did? What did she do?”   
“Well she actually said it first.”   
“Aww that's so cute!” Aeron laughed at Benjamin's cute reaction. He was glad to see the sadness from their discussion was almost gone from his eyes. He was glad that Benjamin had opened up to him but he also didn't want to cause him to dwell on unhappy memories.   
“About time though huh?” Benjamin chuckled as he nodded.   
“Yes. I wonder if they'll be open about it at work. There's a bet going around the officers about how long it would be until they admitted they were in love with each other.” Aeron laughed as he messed with his fedora.   
“That doesn't surprise me. We'll see though.” he noticed Benjamin's eyes glancing at his fedora, his lips curling into a slight frown. “What?” Benjamin's eyes moved to meet his as he slowly leaned forward, his paw gripping the bill of his fedora. Instinctively Aeron tighten his hold on it, his eyes widening in panic. He knew that Benjamin had already seen his scar but his fedora was kind of a security blanket for him. Something to hide the rawness of the hell he had endured.   
However one look in those understanding and patient eyes had his paw loosen its grip, letting Benjamin remove the fedora.   
“You don't have to hide from me, Aeron.” Aeron's heart quivered as he looked away, embarrassed.   
“I know it's just...I feel so...ugly.” a gentle smile took over Benjamin's face as he leaned forward, surprising Aeron by kissing his cheek.   
“You are far from ugly, Aeron.” he was sure that his heart was going to explode as he felt Benjamin pull away, his paw shooting out to grab the tie of his police uniform.   
“Stay. Please.” his voice was a whisper as his whole body shook with the force of all the mixed emotions rushing through him. He was afraid to let another mammal in but he wanted to. He wanted to trust again. Benjamin smiled again as he leaned forward, his lips brushing against Aeron's gently.   
“I'm not going anywhere.” Aeron's grip on his tie tightened as he pulled him closer, his tail curling around Benjamin as if to pull him in even more. Though he was scared he was going to try. He was going to let Benjamin in. He was going to let himself fall in love.   
“I'm not either.” and their lips met again, Aeron dreading the moment that their need for oxygen would force them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are for Chapter seventeen! Due to the amount of fluffness in this chapter the conversation with the Ottertons has been moved to chapter eighteen meaning there will be two more chapters until the end of part one!


	10. Tear Zootopia Apart Chapter Eighteen

Nick was greeted by the warmth of sunlight stretching across his bed and the familiar scent of his favorite rabbit as he opened his eyes. He was surprised to see that Judy was sleeping; sprawled on her back one arm over his chest and the other resting against her pillow. Usually she was up before him. However maybe he shouldn't be to surprised, last night had been rough on her.   
As Nick had feared watching the videos had taken their toll on her. Judy had been reduced to tears and Nick had to stop the videos a few times for her to calm down but she always was to stubborn to let him just finish alone. He agreed that they were partners and as cops they sometimes had to deal with horrible things, but the toll the videos had put on her had been to much. They had almost been to much for him.   
Nick had no love for Bellwether after what she did to the city and how she tried to make him go savage and kill Judy, but that didn't mean that he wanted something so horrible to happen to her. And then seeing it. Seeing how those mammals had attacked her one on one with the others jeering them on as they easily caught her and...  
Nick vigorously shook his head as he tighten his hold on Judy's waist, pulling her closer to him. He didn't want to think about that right now. At least he had been able to identify two of the unknown mammals after recognizing them from his time being a Popsicle hustler. Now that only left a female hyena that had been shown in the video and their buffalo back at the precinct.   
Snarlov had also messaged him that they were working on spreading out descriptions of all the mammals shown on the videos to the public with a warning to not approach them and to call the ZPD immediately. Nick wasn't sure what the knowledge of the gang being a mixture of predators and prey was going to do to the city. Were mammals not going to trust anyone now?   
He sighed as he tucked his chin in between Judy's ears, breathing in her scent to calm down. It had terrified him when she had recognized the male rabbit that had been one of the attackers as the one who had injured her and showed such an 'interest' in her. It chilled him to the bone to think how close Judy had come to possibly meeting a fate similar to Bellwether's.   
No. Not Judy. That would not happen to Judy. He would not allow it to happen to his rabbit. His hold on her tightened again as he laid back down, brushing his lips against her shoulder. His ears perked up as he heard a faint groan as her body stirred a little bit.   
A smile full of love took over Nick's face as he moved his lips to brush against her neck this time. She gave another groan as she rolled away from him, her limbs stretching. She was just to cute. Still smiling, Nick perched himself up on his elbow so that he could lean over her and lightly kiss her ear.   
“Good morning, Carrots.” she gave another groan as her limbs stretched again, her eyes finally blinking open. He watched as her eyes focused on him and a smile took over her face as she moved closer to him.   
“Mmm morning.” Nick rubbed her back as he held her, tucked in chin between her ears.   
“You doing okay?” she hmmed sleepily as he felt her head shift underneath him as she tried to look at him.   
“Oh. I'm...okay...I guess.” Nick nodded as he squeezed her close.   
“That was tough.” he felt her head nod underneath him as her arms wrapped around him as much as they could.   
“I just can't believe that any mammal would...do something like that.” Nick nodded his agreement, feeling disgust make his stomach churn.   
“Agreed. It happens though and it's disgusting that it does.” he felt her paws clutch at his fur slightly as she moved a bit so she could look at him.   
“Nick. On the streets...did you...I mean...” her body squirmed in discomfort as she searched for the right words. Not that she needed to, Nick got what she meant.   
“No. There were a few times that I would give a tip to a bouncer about a mammal spiking another mammal's drink or tell them to keep an eye on a pushy male. No...the closest I ever came to seeing it was a time Finnick and I found a female white fox that had gotten away from a wolf that had tried to rape her.” he felt her shiver against him, his paw moving to her ears to comfort.   
“What did you do?” Nick took a deep breath as the emotions of that night came back to him. He had been around Judy's age at the time and the female fox had only been eighteen years old.   
“We gave her ride to the hospital. He had scratched her up pretty bad. While I had been calming her down Finnick found an old shirt of mine and gave it to her. The wolf that had attacked her had ripped her top almost in half.”   
“That was sweet of you two. To help her I mean.” a faint smile crossed Nick's face at the affection in Judy's voice.   
“I could have done more but I was to much of a coward at the time. Finnick was actually the one that decided to give her a ride. He likes to act tough and he does have an issue with most mammals but he has this...thing about mammals using their size and strength against smaller mammals especially when the victim is a female.”   
“I think underneath all that sarcasm and toughness lies a heart of gold, honestly.” Nick gave a choked laugh as he tried to stifle it.   
“Really Carrots? I thought I was the one with a heart of gold.” she gently pulled away from him so that she could give him a loving smile.   
“You do and you are quicker to show it but I do believe that, deep down, Finnick does care. After all, just like you, none of his hustles harmed anyone. And he came to visit us in the hospital and I could tell that he was concerned Nick. For all of us. And he told me your location when I was looking for you.” Nick smiled faintly as he remembered receiving a text from Finnick soon after Judy had knocked on his van door. It had surprised him that Finnick had even bothered to give him a heads up.   
“You're right Carrots.” she giggled as she leaned back against him.   
“Of course I am, I'm always right.” Nick laughed as he pulled her close.   
“Whatever you say, Carrots. Whatever you say.” 

888888888888888

Chief Bogo stifled a yawn as he made his way back to the ZPD from yet another meeting with Mayor Growlz. They had spent the past hour discussing the leaking of the videos of Dawn Bellwether and the members of the Devil's Bite gang that were still running free.   
They both agreed that, until every member was behind bars, things weren't going to calm down. Already the citizens were nervous and jumpy. Fights were breaking out throughout the city again and reports of supposed DB members were keeping the ZPD busy.   
Bogo had to admit though that Mayor Growlz was sure showing that she loved her city. Her eyes had been bloodshot from lack of sleep just like his and she was continuously communicating with the media sending words of comfort and reminders that they were better than this.   
While her words seemed to fall on deaf ears throughout the city they seemed to have touched some. For every negative interaction he could see mammals working together to rebuild damaged property and also mammals standing up for each other. Among the fear and anger there was always acts of compassion.   
Bogo let out a breath as he turned onto the street that would take him to his home away from home. He could feel the exhaustion getting to him, but he was to stubborn to rest. Though there were these acts of compassion, there was still to much chaos for him and his officers to handle. He needed to catch the rest of Valentin's underlings. After that he could rest.   
He frowned as his thoughts turned to Valentin. How calm he was was unnerving. He remembered Haimes mentioning he hated being locked up yet he had acted calm and collected since being arrested. By the way Haimes had reacted when he saw him he had been surprised as well. Haimes...  
Bogo felt his stomach give a discomforting roll as he remembered how tense the panther had looked after his conversation with Valentin. Though he had tried so hard to hide it, Bogo could tell that the wolf had gotten to him. And that realization was bringing back some of the sympathy he had felt for Haimes. The same sympathy that had almost cost him to loose his big case.   
Bogo knew that most of his frustration and anger at Haimes was more about how he had let their relationship get 'personal'. He had let himself feel sympathetic towards him and had let that cloud his judgment and when his Chief had pointed that out his determination to hide the truth led him to dropping Haimes after he had finally reached out for help.   
Logically he knew he couldn't blame Haimes for being angry after that. After all he had nearly been killed because he hadn't kept his side of the deal. But the stress of him knowing that the DB case was his big chance to prove himself a good candidate as chief had pushed him into being angry rather than understanding. Even now that he had still gotten to be chief he had chosen to be angry rather than understanding. It was easier then facing everything.   
But now that damn sympathy was coming back and ruining everything. No not just sympathy. Haimes had impressed him. Even though it terrified him he had faced his abuser with his head held high. Though his doubts had been resurfaced by Valentin's words, Bogo had seen the determination in his eyes when he had left the ZPD. He was going to go straight. Though he would probably never be freed of his past he was going to try to move on.   
There were shadows of the Haimes he remembered left in the present Haimes but that determination was new. The old Haimes had been trapped in the abuse he was facing every day. An image of a twenty seven year old Aeron Haimes floated to the front of Bogo's eyes and he could see him as clearly as if it had been just a day.   
There he was dressed in his usual tight black jeans and a midriff cut net royal purple tank top. His eyes burned with frustration and pain as he barred his fangs; shouting at a thirty four year old Bogo. 'You think I can escape this? There is no escape from this Xavier! No matter where I go. No matter what I do. He's there! He will always be there! There is no escape from this fucking hell!'   
Bogo was forced out of his trip down memory lane by the sight of the ZPD building. Shaking his head to clear it, he found his parking space and got out. He quickly stretched his tight muscles letting one yawn escape him before checking the time. Six thirty A.M. his day officer would be waiting for him soon.   
His ears twitched as he heard a car engine come close by. He glanced over to see a red convertible, instantly recognizing it as Haimes. What was he doing here? Hopps and Wilde were off until tomorrow.   
His question was soon answered as he saw Clawhauser wiggle out of the passenger side door. Bogo's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he watched his chubby officer walk over to the driver's window, leaning down. Haimes head soon came into view as he stuck it out to talk to Clawhauser.   
Bogo's ears soon picked up Clawhauser's signature laugh as he beamed at the panther and a warm smile crossed Haimes face. Heat burned Bogo as he watched the two lean in and kiss. It wasn't that he really cared that they were different breeds of felines or even that they were both male, PDA always made him uncomfortable.   
He really shouldn't be surprised though with the two of them. He had caught on to how close they had become when Haimes was in the hospital. However, he wasn't really sure how he felt about the relationship. Though his opinion of Haimes was rising, he was still a flirtatious wild feline while Clawhauser was far more naive and content.   
Without really knowing what he was doing he cleared his throat and walked over to the two felines, who had already parted. “Mornin' Clawhauser...Haimes.” he could tell that Clawhauser was blushing by how his fur bristled a bit.   
“Chief! G-Good morning.” Haimes on the other was not effected. He just gave his usual smooth smile as his eyes landed on him.   
“Good morning.” Bogo rarely found himself at a loss of words but he was at that moment. So he just awkwardly stood there while his mind quickly spun for a reason to why he had interrupted their tender moment. Luckily for him he wouldn't need to.   
“Chief! Chief Bogo come in!” Bogo's radio buzzed to life as the voice of Officer Howlz barked out of it. Bogo met Clawhauser's worried eyes before grabbing his radio and answering.   
“Chief Bogo here.”   
“Chief! Justin Redd and the buffalo have escaped!” Bogo's eyes widened as they quickly jumped to Haimes; seeing that he wasn't as surprised as he and Clawhauser were.   
“What do you mean Howlz?”   
“We had to hold back on the tranquilizers with the buffalo in fear of causing damage and he woke up and started thrashing about slamming into the cell door. Most of us were up stairs but heard him so came running down to attempt to calm him down but he had already broken the cell lock and ripped off the doors of the other two cells!” Bogo rarely cussed but this was a moment for him to let out a hissed curse word as his grip on his radio tightened.   
“Where are they now?”   
“The buffalo is still inside, sir, we're trying to contain him. Redd broke a window and escaped through it out the back!”   
“Aeron!” Bogo's ears twitched as he heard Clawhauser yell, his head snapping in their direction just in time to see a black blur charge for the back of the ZPD.   
“Haimes!” Bogo gave another curse as he turned back into his radio.   
“Howlz contain that buffalo! I'm going after Redd.” Bogo didn't even wait for her response as he roughly clipped his radio back to his belt, turning on a wide eyed Clawhauser.   
“Contact our morning officers! Tell them what's going on.” Clawhauser hesitated for a moment, Bogo seeing his eyes glance in the direction Haimes had gone. “Now Clawhauser!” the frustration and urgency in his voice snapped Clawhauser out of his hesitation as he gave his 'yes sir' and hurried inside the ZPD.   
Bogo wasted no more time as he rushed to the back of the ZPD; his senses on alert. He knew that Haimes had a better chance of actually hunting Redd down but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try and help. Not that he exactly wanted Haimes involved with this.   
His heart beat sky rocketed as he heard a primalistic growl followed by a snarl. He sped up and soon found himself behind the ZPD. There he quickly saw Haimes and Redd in a full out fight.   
They both had their teeth bared, claws out, and eyes dilated as they slammed into each other; clawing and biting at whatever they could reach. Bogo quickly palmed his tranquilizer gun and aimed it at the two.   
“Haimes!” the panther glanced at him for only a second as Redd stole his attention again by knocking him down and biting down on his throat. Haimes yowled in pain before kicking Redd in the stomach, hard, knocking him off. Bogo followed Redd's body with his gun, but before he could pull the trigger he had jumped to his feet and took off.   
“Dammit!” this curse was said in Bogo's full force voice as he pulled the trigger but Redd dodged, the dart grazing his shoulder. Bogo gritted his teeth as he aimed again, watching Redd run for the street. Then something he wasn't suspecting happened. Redd spun around to face them, a devilish grin crossing his face as the sound of a revving engine broke through their scene. Bogo's eyes widened as a black van sped into view, slamming on its breaks just behind Redd.   
“No!” Bogo's trained mind finally snapped into action as he pulled the trigger again, hitting Redd squarely in the shoulder. But it was to late, the side door of the van flung open and large paws reached out and grabbed Redd, pulling him in.   
“OH NO YOU DON'T!” Haimes was back on his feet and charged for the vehicle. Bogo's eyes widened as he saw something catch the light of the rising sun.   
“Haimes! Stand down!” Haimes head snapped in his direction, his body turning away from the van from the force. And there it was. A loud click causing both their eyes to widen. Their eyes met for only a second as Haimes threw himself back towards Bogo as a bang cracked through the silence of the morning.   
Their bodies collided and though Bogo was far bigger than Haimes he still found himself being knocked to the ground by the collision as the squeaking sound of spinning wheels against asphalt told them that their criminal had just escaped. 

888888888888888

Judy groaned as she felt the hot water of the shower hit her still sore body. The aches and pains were far better than they had been yesterday but the water still felt really good on what soreness was left.   
A content smile crossed her face as she began to wash her body. She was a little disappointed that Nick's scent was disappearing from her fur as she washed but she knew that she would quickly fix that after her shower.   
Her mother had mentioned to her when she was a teenager about how scent was important to many different mammals and that marking your mate as 'yours' was a part of their primal design that hadn't been removed after evolving. Judy had thought her mother was exaggerating when she had first heard this but know she got it. She loved smelling Nick on her and loved smelling her scent on him. She wanted the world to know that he was hers and she was his.   
Though that might be a problem at work. Though she knew that Benjamin was ecstatic that they were finally together (Aeron had made sure to express the cheetah's enthusiasm to Nick through text) but she wasn't sure how the other officers would react.   
None of them seemed to be the type to be prejudice towards mixed species relationships, at least now anyways, but what if they were? What if Bogo got upset and decided to partner them with someone else? She didn't know if she could partner with another mammal that wasn't Nick.   
She felt her heart squeeze with anxiety as her eyes watched the soap float down the drain of the shower. What was the proper protocol when it came to matters like this? Should they hide it at work? Should they be honest but just make sure they didn't act romantic to each other while working? What should they do?   
Letting out a deep sigh, she tilted her head back into the rush of water, doing her best to let the water wash away her worries. They would figure it out. They always did. Whatever they needed to do, they would figure it out.   
She stayed in the shower until the water began to turn cold; quickly turning it off and walking out. She dried herself off vigorously before putting on Nick's old tank top that had become hers and underwear. Deciding that she didn't feel like putting on more clothing, she walked out into the hallway.   
Nick was sprawled out on the couch with his wounded shoulder resting slightly off it so that it wouldn’t' get bumped or laid on. His eyes were glued to his phone, a thoughtful frown curling his lips. “Nick? What's wrong?” he glanced up at her, his smile taking longer then usual to show up.   
“Hey Fluff. And nothing just talking to Mr. Otterton.” Judy raised an eyebrow as she hopped up onto the couch with him. Emmett Otterton rarely contacted them.   
“Everything okay? Is it about dinner tonight?” Nick nodded as he moved slightly so that she could lay against him without disturbing his shoulder.   
“Sorta. He wants us to talk to James and Andy during dinner.” Judy's ears perked slightly as she glanced at him, prompting to explain more. Nick sighed his ears twitching as he seemed to gather his thoughts before speaking.   
“Well sense the video of James attacking Bellwether was released, Andy has been dealing with a high raise of bullying and James has been mocked whenever he leaves the shop. Since everything that's happened with the Devil's Bite gang it has worsened. James isn't sure if he really wants to go back to school with all that's going on right now.” Judy felt her heart ache for the two young otters. They had already had gone through so much and now this.   
“So he wants us to encourage them?” Nick nodded as he rested his paw on her head, stroking her fur lightly.  
“Pretty much. I was thinking of also offering to walk them to school one day. Seeing that I'll be on part time duty I think I can make it work.” Judy nodded her agreement.   
“Probably. Besides, Chief may like to hide it but he does have a good heart. I'm sure he'd understand you wanting to support them.” Nick nodded a soft smile crossing his face as he went back to stroking her fur.   
“I agree, Carrots. We'll see though.” comfortable silence fell over them as they just laid there for a few moments, just enjoying each others company. As she breathed in his scent Judy found herself wondering if they should tell the Otterton's about their relationship.   
She had a feeling that they wouldn't judge but was it really appropriate for her to bring it up to them? Though she felt close to the Ottertons she still worked with them mainly on a professional basis so maybe relationships were just something that should remain unmentioned.   
“What are you thinking about?” Judy looked into Nick's emerald eyes that shown with curiosity.   
“I'm just debating if it would be unprofessional to act like a couple in front of the Ottertons.” Nick nodded, his lips curling in a thoughtful frown once more.   
“Well knowing how good adult otters senses of smell can be they will probably be able to at least smell how...close we've become. But actually acting like a couple is a good question.” Judy nodded as she perched herself up slightly so that she could look at him better.   
“We also need to figure out how we want to handle work. I don't really think any of the other officers would be outright prejudice but it could make them uncomfortable. I don't mean us being separate species just the fact we work together...” Nick nodded slowly, his paw moving to rest against her lower back.   
“Good point. I don't know any other mammals that are in a relationship with another officer. The closest is Delgato and Wolford and they...” his voice died as his eyes darkened with sadness. Judy knew what he was thinking. He was questioning if he would soon have to say 'were never partnered together' instead of 'are never partnered together'.   
“Right and most of our fellow officers do know that they're related by marriage. But romance is different.” Nick nodded his agreement.   
“Very. Well I say we just wing it. If others ask we'll tell them if they don't we just don't say anything.” Judy nodded as she laid back down against his chest.   
“Sounds good. Though we probably need to tell that to Ben.” Nick laughed, Judy loving the way his chest arched from the force.   
“Yeah, don't want Claw blabbing to everyone he can corner.” Judy giggled as she nuzzled against him.   
“I'm glad he supports us though. Him and Aeron.” she heard a deep chuckle rumble in Nick's chest.   
“Support? I think both of their enthusiasm goes passed supporting.” before she could attempt to shush him she felt his arms wrap around her tightly as he kissed the top of her head. “however, I'm glad too. I'm glad we have their support.” Judy smiled as warmth filled her as she lifted her head to look at the fox that she loved.   
“We're so lucky aren't we, Nick.\?” his eyes widened just a bit to show that he was surprised by the question but the look was soon chased by one of complete and total bliss as he cupped her cheek with his paw and brushed his lips against hers.   
“Yes we are Carrots. Lucky beyond belief.” 

888888888888888  
Pain sparked through Aeron's body but he could quickly tell that it wasn't the pain of a bullet piercing through his flesh but rather the pain of running full force into a larger animal. He could also tell that his target was getting away by the sound of speeding rubber against asphalt.   
“Dammit!” though his body cried in protest, he wobbled to his feet just in time to see the van disappearing from sight. Growling he tensed his body, ready to run after it, when a voice stopped him.   
“Haimes, calm down.” Aeron's head snapped in the direction of where Bogo was pulling himself off the ground. He looked just as irritated as Aeron did as he glared off in the direction the van had disappeared. “Did you see the license plate?” Aeron sighed shaking his head as he crossed his arms over his chest.   
“There wasn't one.” Bogo nodded his understanding as he reached for his radio.   
“Officer Howlz! Has the buffalo been contained?” Aeron's ears perked as he also listened for the wolf's reply. Finally the radio crackled to life and the female wolf's voice spoke to them.   
“Chief...something's happened...” Aeron met Bogo's wide eyes before he spoke.   
“What happened?” silence answered him for a moment before Howlz hesitant voice spoke to them.   
“He's dead, Chief. While we were attempting to contain him he keeled over and stopped breathing. CPR was attempted but to no avail.” Aeron's eyes widened as his heart beat sped up. Dead? What happened? Were the ZPD going to be blamed for this?  
“Make sure no one touches him, I'm coming. Redd has escaped. What about Valentin?”   
“He's still here, sir.” Aeron let out a relieved breath. At least Valentin wasn't back out on the streets.   
“His cell wasn't broken?”   
“It was sir but he hasn't attempted to run. He's just been sitting inside of his cell.” again Aeron's eyes met Bogo's as he felt like his heart was going to explode. What the hell? What was Valentin playing at that he wouldn't run? What was going on?  
“Keep your eye on him I'm on my way.” a bit rougher than what was necessary, Bogo hooked his radio back on his belt and started heading towards the main entrance. “Haimes, go home.” Aeron narrowed his eyes as he quickened his steps to catch up to the water buffalo.   
“Excuse me but I have the right to know what the hell is going on with this!” Bogo didn't look at him but he saw his eyebrow twitch like it did when he disagreed.   
“You're a civilian, don't forget that. You're lucky you didn't get shot.” he did have a point with that. Aeron had been convinced that they were aiming for Bogo but the fact that neither of them got hit made it fairly clear that he had been the target.   
“I'm a key witness in this case and you know it. This involves me and I have the right to know what's going on.” he heard a deep sigh escape the chief officer as he slowed to a stop.   
“Haven't you had enough?” Aeron gaped at him, his mind stumped at the sudden question.   
“What?” a frown creased Bogo's face as he turned to glance down at him.   
“You've been playing a large role since this started. Even now that you're free you still keep playing a large role. Aren't you done with it?” Aeron found himself at a loss for words as, for the first time in a long time, Bogo's eyes were showing the concern he usually hid.   
“I told you didn't I? There's no escape from this. As long as the Devil's Bite gang is around I'll be a part of the chaos it brings. So either I waste energy trying to fight that or I stand with my head held high and face it.” Bogo frowned more but let out a resigned sigh.   
“Okay but get looked at first. Clawhauser has a first aid kit at his desk.” Aeron nodded his understanding as he touched his neck, feeling that it was a bit wet with blood. He followed Bogo inside in silence, not surprised to see that Benjamin was the only one on the floor.   
His eyes nearly bugged out of the skull as they landed on Aeron. “Aeron! What happened?” he moved as if he was going to run from behind his desk but Bogo froze him by clearing his throat.   
“Redd attacked Haimes before escaping in an unmarked van, warn the day officers to be on the look out for a black unmarked van. Haimes stay here with Clawhauser while I check on things down stairs then I'll have you come with me to watch Valentin's interrogation. Your knowledge of his personality might be helpful.” Aeron nodded, hiding a smirk at how Bogo was now acting like it was his idea to have him stay.   
He noticed Bogo's eyes narrow slightly as if he could tell that he was on the verge of laughing before spinning around and hurried downstairs. Aeron's ears perked as they picked up Benjamin contacting the day officers before coming and leading him behind his desk.   
“What happened?” Aeron obediently sat in Benjamin's chair and watched him search for the first aid kit.   
“They were waiting for him. I'm not sure who exactly but DB members were waiting for Yap.” he watched as Benjamin froze for a moment, his ears twitching at his words. Aeron was sure that Benjamin's eyes were wide with surprise and concern. How the hell had they known that Yap was going to escape?   
Benjamin rose to his feet and turned to show that he had found the first aid kit. “Did Redd do this to you?” Aeron nodded before going still as he allowed Benjamin to clean and dress his wound.   
“Yeah. Even without being high on DB he's hard to fight.” Benjamin nodded his understanding as he ran his paws over his body to check for any other wounds. Aeron had to hold back a purr as he felt his paws on him. They felt so nice. So warm and gentle like he was something precious. Something valuable.   
Their eyes met and he was surprised to see Benjamin's eyes clouded with pain. Aeron tilted his head to the side as he laid his paw over Benjamin's right paw. “Ben...What's wrong?” Benjamin's ears twitched slightly as he gave him a weak smile.   
“Oh...Nothing...” Aeron narrowed his eyes in disbelief but he was cut off by the sound of sirens. They both looked up and stared at the front entrance as two paramedics carrying a huge empty stretcher rushed in.   
“We heard that there is a body that needs to be removed,” the male elephant stated, his female counterpart standing by his side looking just as serious. While Benjamin just gaped at them Aeron quickly leaned into their view and spoke.   
“Downstairs.” both elephants nodded at him before hurrying to the stairs.   
“Who's...” Benjamin was unable to finish his question as his eyes widened in horror. Aeron quickly tightened his grip on his paw.   
“Ben look at me...It's not an officer. The buffalo that was arrested, he's dead.” a mix of relief and pain twisted Benjamin's face as he squeezed Aeron's paw.   
“W-What happened?” Aeron shook his head as he sighed.   
“No one knows. Hopefully the paramedics will be able to tell us something.” Benjamin nodded slowly as he sighed, his eyes shinning slightly.   
“It's not that I'm relived that he died or anything I was just afraid it was...” Aeron hushed him as he heard his voice break, standing so that he could hug him.   
“I know.” he felt Benjamin's arms gently wrap around him as they held each other for a moment, nearly forgetting that they were inside the ZPD. However, the sound of mammals approaching forced them out of their solitude as they parted.   
The two paramedics appeared with the buffalo's limp body resting on the stretcher between them. The male elephant gave them a curt nod as they passed; both Aeron and Benjamin returning the gesture grimly.   
Bogo soon followed, flanked by three officers. They all looked grim and exhausted as Bogo glanced at Aeron and Benjamin; quickly motioning with his head for Aeron to follow him. Aeron squeezed Benjamin's paw, feeling him return the pressure before gently pulling away to follow.   
Bogo didn't speak to him as they walked side by side to the interrogation room. Aeron stole a glance up at Bogo; seeing that his face was fixed in his usual stern poker face. He always looked so strict. Aeron had used to tease him about needing to relax back when they first new each other. Back before all hell broke loose.   
“Officer Howlz will be asking the questions. I want you to share your observations with me during the interrogation.” Aeron nodded his understanding as he refocused on the hallway in front of him. As they neared the interrogation room Aeron could see Officer Howlz waiting for them.   
He wasn't surprised at her shock at seeing him accompany Bogo but she said nothing as her eyes turned to Bogo, waiting for his signal. He just nodded at her as he opened the door to the observation room, motioning Aeron to go inside first.   
His eyes instantly landed on Valentin, who was calmly sitting at the table. His ears twitched as the door opened and Officer Howlz entered. His eyes tracked her as she took her seat on the other side of the table. Aeron felt a shiver run down his spine at the predatory look in Valentin's eyes. However, he chased the bubbling anxiety away, reminding himself that Valentin couldn't see him.   
Officer Howlz, on the other hand, didn't seem impressed as she folded her paws together and leaned into the table. “Let's cut to the chase, why didn't you run?” Aeron felt another shiver run down his spine as Valentin's piercing blue eyes looked Officer Howlz up and down.   
“Was I supposed to?” Aeron tilted his head to the side as he forced his brain to focus on the task Bogo had asked of him, doing his best to not be dragged back into dark memories by those ice blue eyes.   
“Something is up. Valentin hates being cooped up. It was so bad that he couldn't even sleep in his room without the door open. For him to be so calm like this makes no sense.” Bogo nodded his understanding, his eyes staying focused on Valentin and his officer.   
“It would make sense for you to. You have done your best to avoid arrest until recently and when given a chance to escape again, you just sat there.” Aeron frowned more as Valentin leaned back in his seat, his lips curling into a smile that he didn't recognize.   
“What's the point?” Aeron's eyes widened slightly as he saw something he never thought he would ever see reflected in Valentin's eyes. Defeat. This seemed to also catch Officer Howlz off guard as well as her head tilted slightly.   
“I don't know what's going on but somethings up. Valentin has never been the type to give up...” Aeron wasn't sure why but this was frightening him. Seeing Valentin without his cunning grin and desire to escape the odds was terrifying. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Bogo's frown lengthen. He didn't like this either.   
“Please continue,” Officer Howlz pressed gently, Aeron noticing Valentin looking her up and down again before speaking.   
“The game is over. I've been caught.” His eyes grew angry as he clutched his teeth, his ears tilting back slightly. “That panther...he fucked with my head again...I was free...then he...” his harsh voice turned into a snarl as he angry slammed his paws against the table; Officer Howlz unable to hide her surprise as she jumped.   
Aeron sensed Bogo tense, ready to rush in in case he needed to protect his officer, but Valentin quickly calmed down as he scoffed. “Doesn't matter. It's to late.” his cold eyes turned to focus completely on Officer Howlz. “Don't waste your breath asking me where Yaps went. I know nothing now. The game is over.” Aeron could feel Bogo's questioning eyes on him as he sighed.   
“I see now. He knows that he's no longer the leader. That's why he didn't run.” Bogo snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest.   
“No honor among thieves huh?” A cold chuckle escaped Aeron as his eyes stayed focused on the defeated wolf that had haunted his dreams for years.   
“He's proven he isn't a good leader. He shouldn't have come to the hospital like he did.”   
“So...it's over.” Aeron sighed as his heart sank at the knowledge that he would have to shatter that hopeful thought as he turned to look Bogo directly in the eyes.   
“No, Xavier. I'm afraid it's just begun.”   
888888888888888

“Judy!” Judy prepared herself for the collision as she heard a youthful cry and saw a brown furry blur rush to her, a body slightly smaller than hers clinging to her.   
“Hey Andy!” she hugged the young otter tightly, relieved to be greeted in his usual way.   
“I hope you two weren't waiting long.” Judy looked up to see Emmett Otterton and his wife walk in with James in between them.   
“Not at all. We just got here, actually,” Nick explained as he knelt down so that he could also give the youngest Otterton a hug. Judy quickly hugged Mrs. Otterton as Nick shook Mr. Otterton's paw.   
“Table for six?” Judy looked up to see a pretty young adult beaver hostess patiently waiting for them to answer her. Though she was doing her best to hide it, Judy could see the surprise in her eyes at the odd mixture that they were.   
“Yes please.” the beaver smiled at Mr. Otterton a she grabbed six menus and led them to a table that was slightly bigger than Judy and the Ottertons so that Nick could be comfortable. Judy and Nick sat together at the end of the table with Andy seated next to her and James shyly sitting next to Nick and Mr. and Mrs. Otterton at the other end of the table.   
“I hope that there's something on the menu that you'll like, Officer Hopps.” Judy smiled at Mrs. Otterton as they all opened their menus.   
“Since Nick and I became partners I've developed quite the love for vegi rolls!” a shared glance between Mrs. Otterton and her husband made Judy's ears pinken slightly. She felt Nick move closer to her as he spoke up.   
“So James, how are you doing bud?” James, who had been silently looking anywhere but at them, glanced up. Judy could see that his eyes were blood shot and his face looked older than he really was.   
“I-I'm okay.” his voice shook slightly as he looked back down at his paws. Judy frowned slightly as she eyed the otter.   
“How's Bernadette?” she noticed James fidgeting in a more embarrassed fashion as his blush hairs twitched.   
“S-She's good. Her dad hasn't been letting her out of his sight lately except for when she's in school so haven't gotten to see her much.” Judy took the time to quickly glance at Mr. and Mrs. Otterton. They were sharing another look, both smiling faintly at recognizing their son's reaction, making Judy relax. By the looks of it they knew about James and Bernadette and didn't mind that she was a possum.   
Judy's ears perked up as she noticed a male silver fox make his way over to them. He was slower to hide his surprise at the diversity of their group but as soon as he could he fixed a charming smile on his face as he grabbed his paw sized notebook.   
“Are you all ready to order?” they all shared looks and nods before Mr. Otterton ordered first. Judy noticed that James had gone back to being overly shy as he spoke so quietly that his mother had to give his order to the fox. James seemed to be refusing to make eye contact with anyone, especially strangers.   
As their waiter left them, Judy noticed Nick lay a gentle paw on James back. “It's okay, James. Mammals will forget.” finally James fully looked up with heart breaking eyes.   
“Doesn't feel like they will. No matter where I go...” his voice broke as he quickly looked away again. Judy reached across the table to touch his arm.   
“We know. It will calm down though. People now know that Dawn Bellwether is alive and that the violence that had happened to her was not done by you.” his eyes looked at her paw before lifting to look at her.   
“But I did hurt her. I attacked her.” his eyes were shinning with unshed tears and Judy picked up a sniffle coming from next to her. Andy. Her eyes quickly turned to the youngest, seeing that tears were already escaping down his fury cheeks.   
“Andy...” James voice broke as he also noticed his brother's tears. Andy looked at them before quickly wiping his eyes dry.   
“I'm sorry. It's just...They make me so mad! My brother was kidnapped and drugged but everyone's treating him like he's the bad guy!” Judy held back her response as she noticed Mrs. Otterton leaning forward so that she could soothingly touch her youngest son's arm.   
“Not everyone, sweetheart. There are animals that know that your brother was a victim. It's just hate speaks louder sometimes.” Andy sniffled as he wiped his eyes again as James spoke up.   
“What do we do though? How are we supposed to fight this?” Judy made eye contact with Nick, who nodded as he carefully patted the otter's back.   
“You stand up for yourself. You show them that they aren't going to get to you. And you remember that you have people behind you. Your family. Your friends. And us. Officer Hopps and I are behind you 100 percent buddy.” James eyes flicked to Judy, who smiled at him.   
“He's right! Nick is even planning on talking to our boss about walking with you to school once you're ready to go back.” this seemed to excite the teen as his eyes widened a bit as they flicked by to Nick.   
“Really?” Nick grinned at him as he nodded.   
“Yup. I'll be on part time duty anyways until my shoulder is all better. Though, your parents have to say its okay first.” All eyes focused on Mr. and Mrs. Otterton. The two looked at each other, smiling at the same time before Mr. Otterton refocused on the four staring mammals.   
“We see no problem with it. Thank you, Officer Wilde.”   
“What about me? I want Officer Wilde and Officer Hopps to come to my school too!” Andy blurted out, his lip sticking out in a pout. Nick chuckled as he leaned forward so that he could gently cuff the young otter's shoulder.   
“I'll go with you too, buddy. Officer Hopps however will probably need to be on duty.” Judy smiled lightly, loving seeing how great Nick was doing with the two kits. He was actually pretty good with kits and she found that to be one of the many things that made him so loveable.   
Her ears perked up as she noticed Nick sitting back, her questioning gaze answered by the arrival of their waiter with their food. They busied themselves in making sure everyone got the right plate until the waiter, who's eyes had continuously glanced at James, spoke out.   
“Hey, you're the young otter that was kidnapped awhile back right?” James eyes quickly looked away as all the adults tensed.   
“Y-yeah.” The fox gave an understanding nod as his eyes moved to glance at Judy and Nick, a grin crossing his face.   
“And you two are officers! Yeah I remember you two. That explains it! Well I'm glad that they found you safe and sound kitto.” James' blush hairs twitched again as his paws clutched his jeans shyly.   
“T-thanks.” the fox smiled again as he leaned forward slightly.   
“And don't you worry about that video. Something else will come up and everyone will forget. Trust me, I know from experience.” he gave another grin before straightening up. “If you need anything else don't hesitate to call.” and he left. Once he was gone Nick playfully elbowed James.   
“See? I told you. Most mammals care more about the fact that you were found safely.” James nodded as a faint smile crossed his face.   
“Yeah...I guess.” well at least he was finally smiling and makin eye contact. Judy smiled at him then at Andy as she picked up one of her vegi rolls.   
“Enough seriousness. Let's dig in and enjoy ourselves!” the three other adults quickly agreed with her as they all dug in; keeping light and polite conversation going as they ate. Andy told them stories of his adventures at school while Mr. Otterton talked to Nick about what plants had pain relieving properties. James shared the story of how he first met Bernadette (Judy couldn't stop smiling during the whole thing and she could see the pride and love burning in his mother's eyes as she listened).   
As they talked and ate James started becoming more and more like his old self. He was finally smiling for real and even teasing his little brother by pretending that he was going to steal his dessert. Judy was so relieved to see that. She knew that both boys were going to face the hatred again tomorrow but at least they could forget about it for now.   
However, their bubble was about to be popped. Half way through their dessert, Nick's phone rang. Judy watched as he checked the caller id, frowning as he stood up. He quickly explained he had to take the call before rushing for the hallway where the bathrooms were.   
Sensing that something was up, Judy politely excused herself from the table and followed him. He was leaning against the wall, his phone pressed against his ear, a heartbreaking look on his face.   
“Are they sure? Oh man...Yeah she's with me...I'll tell her...I'm so sorry Del.” fear struck Judy's heart as she recognized the nickname for Delgato. No. “Yeah I'll be there. Call me if you need anything, okay? I mean it. Bye.” slowly his arm dropped to his side as his eyes met hers. He didn't have to speak.   
“No...” her vision started to blur as she felt her heart squeeze more. It couldn't be true. Not Wolford. She felt arms wrap around her as Nick pulled her to him.   
“Carrots... There was nothing left they could do for him.” Judy sobbed into his shoulder as he held her.   
“No...He can't be...No!” she felt Nick's body shake as his broken voice spoke to her.   
“He's gone, Judy. Wolford is gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took me so long to update! Been really busy performing in a show but it's over now! Anways Chapter ninteen will be the last chapter of part one! It will cover Wolford's funeral and also more about James and possibly we'll get to see Bernadette again!


	11. Tear Zootopia Apart Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of part one!

Bogo walked into his office ready to break. The years of him being chief had found him delivering a lot of bad news to his officers but the worst was always announcing the death of a fellow officer. Especially one that had been as liked as Wolford had.  
It was common for officers to have a sense of connection and respect for each other so there was always mourning when one passed, but it was worse when most had a strong connection. The worst of course would be Higgins, Snarlov, and Delgato.  
Bogo sighed as his thoughts fell on Wolford's brother in law. As he expected that foolish wolf argued with Bogo about being on leave until after the funeral. Despite what others seemed to think, Bogo didn't like disagreeing with anyone but he knew that Delgato needed time to process the death of his family member and also be there for his wife.  
He had finally convinced Delgato that his leave of absence was for the best and the call ended with Delgato giving him the date and time of the funeral. Now Bogo just needed to discuss with his evening crew to see if any would be willing to switch shifts with those that wanted to attend the funeral in a couple of days.  
Bogo sat behind his desk, taking a deep breath to prepare himself to tell the mayor about Wolford's death. She was the last one he would have to tell. Just one more call and then he could let the whirlwind of emotions escape him.  
Taking another breath he reached for his phone, noticing his hoof was shaking slightly as he lifted it. Doing his best to calm his hoof, he dialed the mayor's number and listened to the ringing as he waited for her secretary to answer.  
It took her antelope secretary longer then usual to answer, his voice strained as he quickly told Bogo he would transfer his call to the mayor. The poor mammal was probably just as overworked as Bogo and Mayor Growlz was.  
At least the mayor answered quickly, her voice sounding just as strained as her secretary's. “Hello, Chief Bogo.” Bogo found himself hesitating for a second. Did he really have to lay more bad news on the mayor? He had already talked to her earlier that day about Redd escaping and the death of the buffalo. “Chief? Are you there?” Bogo cleared his throat as he pulled himself together. He knew she'd be insulted if he didn't tell her.  
“Hello, Mayor Growlz...I'm sorry but there is more bad news I must share with you.” He heard a deep sigh from the other end as the mayor's warned out voice spoke to him.  
“Please don't tell me that Valentin escaped as well.” Bogo was quick to answer this time, his free hoof slapping against his desk.  
“No ma'am! Valentin is still in our custody and will be transferred to Sahara Prison in the next hour.” he heard her sigh in relief, her voice sounding slightly less strained.  
“Oh thank goodness. What happened then?” Bogo swallowed as he felt his stomach tighten as his grief gave another attempt to break free.  
“I regret to inform you that Officer Wolford has passed away.” he heard an intake of breath and then it slowly being released before he hear her voice again, this time layered with sympathy.  
“I am so sorry to hear that, Chief. Please give my condolences to his family and to the rest of your officers.”  
“Thank you.” silence answered him for a moment, him wondering if he would have to end the call, but finally she spoke again.  
“You sound tired Chief, you should get some rest.” A soft smile took over Bogo's face at her concern.  
“So should you, Mayor Growlz.” She gave a humorless laugh.  
“Touche. Goodbye Chief Bogo.”  
“Goodbye.” and he heard the faint click of the line going dead. Bogo gave out another long sigh as he rested his head in his hooves. He wasn't the type that cried often but he could feel tears stinging his eyes. It broke him apart loosing an officer.  
Knowing that his door was closed and that the hallway in front of it was most likely empty, Bogo let loose. He gave a powerful yell as his arm lashed out and swiped all of the items off his desk. His hooves slammed down as he rose to his feet and kicked the wall (surprisingly not damaging it).  
He let the tears fall as his heart snapped, dropping to his knees and burred his face in his hooves again. Damn that bastard. Damn his gang! Thanks to him and his cronies, he had one officer dead and two injured. When would this stop? Who else will he loose?  
No. He wasn't going to loose another officer. Not to those savage beasts. He was going to find them. Even if it took every last ounce of his strength he was going to find them and bring them to justice. As for Valentin, he was going to make sure that that wolf would not see the light of day ever again.

888888888888888

“Clawhauser...why exactly is Aeron Haimes still here?” Aeron's ears perked up from where he was seated behind Benjamin's desk, attempting to take a nap. He didn't have to open his eyes to know it was that rhino from the hospital that he had recognized.  
“Chief Bogo asked him to stick around for a bit in case there was more paperwork needed.” Mchorn hmmed deeply making Aeron have to hide a smirk, knowing the rhino wasn't at all happy about his presence.  
However he said nothing else as he walked away, Aeron's eyes opening in time to watch him retreat back to what he guessed was the rhino's office. “I see that I'm as popular as ever around here.” Though he tried to keep his voice light and playful, he knew that Benjamin picked up on the hurt he was feeling.  
“They'll warm up! They're just still processing...” Aeron frowned as he saw Benjamin's ears lowered as his eyes dropped. It had hurt Aeron's heart as well to hear about Officer Wolford's passing. Though there was not a lot of love between him and most of the officers of the ZPD did not mean he had been hoping Wolford would make a full recovery.  
Silence fell over him and Benjamin as Aeron leaned back in his seat again, about to attempt going back to sleep when he heard Benjamin speak. “I want to talk to Valentin.” Aeron's eyes snapped open as he gaped at Benjamin. Surely he had heard him wrong.  
“...Pardon?” Benjamin fidgeted with his paws but he met Aeron's eyes with determination.  
“I want to speak to Valentin before he's transferred to Sahara prison.” Aeron blinked at him as he tilted his head to the side.  
“Why?” Benjamin glanced down at his paws, still fidgeting as he took a deep breath before answering.  
“I want him to hear a few things.” Aeron still blinked at him, his brain trying to process what he was talking about.  
“There's nothing that he needs to know. Ben it's over. He's going to be locked up for the rest of his miserable life. You don't need to waste your ti-”  
“I know I don't have to, I want to.” Aeron was shocked that Benjamin cut him off, his eyes meeting his again with the same determination. Aeron sighed as he gently took Benjamin's paw in his.  
“Ben I don't want you near him. You don't know what he's capable of. Sure he's locked up and unarmed but he can still tear you down mentally. He's great at that. Always has been. I don't want him to send you to the dark places that he's sent me.” Benjamin gave him a warm smile as he lightly squeezed Aeron's paw.  
“He won't. I won't let him. I've been in the dark before and I know how to get out. I want him to know that and I want him to know that I will pull you out to. He will never bring you down again. He's lost. I want him to know that. And I want you to know that.” Aeron felt heat warm his cheek at the look of adoration reflected in Benjamin's eyes that made his heart flutter like always.  
“I already know that, Ben. You-” this time Aeron cut himself off as he noticed a warm smile crossing Benjamin's face as he gave his paw another squeeze.  
“Please let me do this for you.” Aeron sighed as he felt his determination being out showed by Benjamin's. He knew that he couldn't win this.  
“Fine. Just be careful. Don't get close enough for him to be able to reach you. And just remember he will try to get you to react.” Benjamin nodded, moving to speak but he was interupted by a shout.  
“Haimes! Come up here we need to talk!” Aeron lifted his eyes to look at Bogo, who was looking down at him from his office. Good timing. He stood up, his ears perking up as he noticed the night front desk mammal walking in.  
“There's your replacement. I'll keep Bogo busy while you have your chat.” Benjamin beamed at him as he gave his paw another tight squeeze.  
“Thank you for understanding, Aeron.” Aeron gave him a faint smile, the concern he was still feeling reflected in his eyes.  
“I don't like it but I know that you won't let up so I won't stop you. Just please, don't let him hurt you.” Benjamin nodded determinately as their paws separated.  
“Don't worry. He can't get to me.”

888888888888888

Benjamin's heart hammered against his chest as he walked down the steps to the ZPD prison cells. He wasn't surprised to see that no one was around. Valentin's cell had been fixed and he had been coroporating the whole time.  
Though he had put on a brave face for Aeron, Benjamin knew that he was nervous about confronting Valentin. Even though he was behind bars he knew better then to underestimate him. However, Benjamin knew that this was something he needed to do. Just in case something happened and Valentin didn't rot in prison, he needed to know that Aeron was free of him.  
Benjamin took a deep breath to calm his nerves as he moved into sight of Valentin's cell. He was awake and his eyes instantly fixed themselves on Benjamin, his ears perking up in his direction. “Has my ride arrive already?” Benjamin hid the shiver that ran through him as those piercing blue eyes met his. He had to be brave.  
“Nope, you'll have to wait a bit longer for that.” remembering Aeron's warning, he stopped just out of Valentin's reach causing Valentin to tilt his head slightly. Benjamin's ears twitched nervously as he noticed Valentin's nose twitched as he breathed in deeply, his eyes closing.  
“I thought I recognized you. Of course, it's not hard to remember a chubby cheetah.” Benjamin gave no reaction. He was used to having his weight being made fun of. He knew that he was a walking irony to those who listened to stereotypes.  
“I'm Officer Benjamin Clawhauser.” A cold smirk tugged on the corner of Valentin's lip as he slowly got to his feet.  
“Officer huh? The ZPD really do just let anyone in.” his head lifted as he fixed his eyes on Benjamin again, leaning his arms against the bars of his cell. “Well...officer...how may I help you?” Benjamin took a breath to speak but Valentin cut him off with a scoff as he took another deep breath in. “Let me guess...you're PB's new toy and you feel like you need to tell me that you are going to change him.” Benjamin had to admit that caught him off guard. But he stood his ground.  
“Yes though I'm no toy.” a cruel grin crossed Valentin's face as he leaned more into the bars.  
“Hmm you really care about him hmm?” Though Benjamin had a feeling that he asked this as a rhetorical question he answered, his voice strong and blunt.  
“Yes. I do.” Valentin gave a gruff chuckle as his head tilted to the side again as his right paw slipped between the bars and pointed at him.  
“You aren't the first to try this, Spots. Other mammals have tried to return my creation to what he was and all of them have failed. You will too.” Benjamin's ears flattened slightly against his head irritably as his eyes narrowed a bit. He was not the type to get angry easily but the flat out cockiness Valentin had that Aeron would never be happy angered him beyond words.  
“I don't want to change him back. For better or for worse he is what he is meant to be and I like who he is. All I want to do give him something he's never had before.” Valentin gave another gruff scoff as a sickly sweet smile lifted his lips.  
“And what is that? True love? You hopeless romantics make me sick.” his tone was as cold as ice and his eyes full of contempt as he gestured at Benjamin again. “No one can make you be anything only you have control over that. What PB was is who he is meant to be, this bullshit weakling that is playing with the likes of you is just a lie. Soon he will wake up and see that.”  
Benjamin shook his head as he took a careful step forward. He knew Aeron had warned him about getting to close but Valentin needed to see that he will not be intimidated.  
“You're the one who's wrong. You tormented him for so long that you nearly broke him. You took him to a place of such darkness that it would consume most people. But not Aeron. He's to strong. He will make it out and I will be by his side as long as he wants me. I don't need to fix him he will do that himself. All I need to do is give him the love and support you never gave him.”  
Valentin held stalk still for a moment, his eyes seeming to take in every inch of Benjamin until he finally moved. With his cold smirk back on his face he backed away from the bars. “We'll see. Trust me this tale is far from over. PB's real test will be coming soon and that is when you will all see just how twisted you all are.”  
Benjamin's heart fluttered in nervousness but he did his best to keep it hidden. What did he mean test? What was he planning? Whatever it was it couldn't be good. Taking a breath to calm himself, Benjamin took a step back to show that he planned to end the conversation.  
“He'll show you. He'll show you all that he's a lot stronger than you give him credit.”

888888888888888

Silence stayed between Nick and Judy as they walked into his apartment. They were both dressed in their dress uniforms, having just gone to show their respects at the funeral for Officer Wolford.  
Thanks to the support of the night officers, almost all of the day officers had been able to show up to pay their respects. One thing Nick had to say about his fellow officers was that, when things went down, they were there to support each other.  
Nick's ears perked up as he heard Judy sigh as she sunk into his couch, her head tilting back so she could look up at the ceiling. “Carrots?” her ears twitched slightly as her eyes moved to look at him as he took his seat next to her. “What's wrong?” the look in her eyes told him that it was everything. The videos of Bellwether being attacked. Wolford's death. Redd escaping. Valentin messing with his and Aeron's head. The fact that the NB was still at large. Mammals mistreating James. It was all just to much.  
He did his best to give her an encouraging smile as he wrapped his uninjured arm around her as he noticed that her eyes were tearing up again. “Shh...it's going to be okay Carrots. We're going to get through this.” she sniffled as she leaned into him as he gently stroked her folded ears.  
“I just...Why Wolford? Why did this have to happen? I wish there could have been something...” her voice broke as the tears fell harder and she buried her face in Nick's shirt as he held her. Nick's own eyes were clouding as well as he kissed the top of her forehead.  
“I know, Carrots. Me too. Right now though the best we can do is our job and to be there for Del.” he felt her shift against him as she moved into his lap, leaning fully into his chest as he kept his arm around her.  
“Do you think he's going to be alright, Nick?” Nick didn't have to ask who she meant as he frowned in thought. He had never seen Delgato so torn up before. Though he did his best to hide it his eyes had shown the immense pain he was feeling at the loss of his good friend and brother in law. However, the strength he was showing for his wife gave Nick hope.  
“I do, Carrots. He'll take time to heal and he'll never fully 'get over' it but he's going to be okay. His wife will help him and he will help her.” her head lifted so that her shining violet eyes could meet his.  
“I know. I'm glad that they have each other. Grief is such a horrible burden to carry on your own.” Nick nodded in agreement, a soft smile crossing his face. He had been grieving alone for years until he had met this wonderful bunny. She had brought him back to life and reminded him about the importance of connecting with other animals. And though the grief of his lost comrade was painful, he was glad that she had reminded him how to care again.  
His ears perked up as he heard her give a soft chuckle as she nuzzled against his chest again. “We should probably get out of these nice clothes.” Nick's usual smirk took over his face as he looked down at her again.  
“Is this your way of getting me naked Officer Hopps?” She shot him an annoyed look but she couldn't hide the affection in her eyes as she slid off his lap.  
“No I just think it would be best to not ruin our nice clothes. You rented that one right?” Nick nodded as he also stood up, messing with the tie of his black suit.  
“Yes. I figured my blue one would not be appropriate.” though her eyes were still shinning from her tears, Judy's lips lifted into a true smile as she took his paw.  
“Right. Then you should take it off before it gets ruined.” Nick smiled back as he motioned to the simple black ankle length dress she wore.  
“Princess Squeaks got you that dress as well right?” Judy frowned at his horrible nickname for Fru Fru.  
“Yes so it would be best to not ruin it either and please don't call her that.” Nick smirked as Judy turned her back to him and started leading the way to his room.  
“Sorry, Carrots. You're right, no ruining these clothes.” he let her close the door behind them as he watched her go over to the little corner she had taken over with her stuff; pulling out the tank top she had stolen from him and a pair of carrot orange pajama pants.  
Though he could just stand there and watch her forever, he knew she'd get embarrassed soon, so he busied himself getting out his own pajamas. As he changed his ears perked up as he heard the sound of the front door opening then a voice.  
“Nick? Judy? Are you two here?”  
“Aeron! We'll be right out!” Judy answered, Nick smiling at the brightness in her voice. It warmed his heart that the two of them got along so well.  
“Oh..am I interrupting something?” Nick rolled his eyes as he saw Judy go bright red in the middle of pulling the tank top over her head.  
“Head out of the gutter! We're just changing.” he heard Aeron scoff as the door closed behind him.  
“Yeah 'changing'. Alone. In your room. Sure Crims.” Nick shared a glance with Judy, who was still bright pink before he pulled on an old tee shirt and opened the door to his bedroom.  
“What are you doing back anyways?” Aeron looked at him from the kitchen as he held up a bottle of wine.  
“I've brought you both a gift! Also, I missed you two so wanted to come by and check on you two.”  
“We missed you too, Aeron.” Judy walked passed Nick and went to give the panther a hug, him responding by bending down so that it was easier for her.  
“Don't go telling him that, Carrots then he'll stay and we'll get no privacy.” Nick made sure that the grin on his face was obviously teasing as he took the bottle of wine from Aeron. “More blueberry wine?” Aeron gave a shrug as he started to grab glasses.  
“It's your favorite right? Besides, after everything that's been going on we deserve a drink. I'd also like to toast the memory of your fellow officer. I may not have had the opportunity to meet him but I understand how much he meant to you both and to your whole precinct.” this honestly didn't surprise Nick. Though he had tried, Valentin hadn't been able to destroy Aeron's gentle heart.  
“I'll just have one glass, I'm working tomorrow. And Nick, don't forget you told James and Andy you would walk with them to school tomorrow.” Nick smiled at her as he gave a carefree wave.  
“I haven't forgotten, Fluff. I'll be at their home bright eyed and bushy tailed right at eight thirty.” Judy rolled her eyes playfully but didn't voice her warning again as Aeron poured three glasses.  
“Well then my friends, let's toast to the memory of one of our officers and the the knowledge that his killer will most likely never see the light of day again!” and they did just that. While Judy kept her promise of just one drink; Nick and Aeron finished the bottle between themselves and soon were far more than 'pleasantly relaxed'.  
Once it was bed time for her, Judy left the two boys laughing hysterically over one of Nick's horrible jokes. “Ahh Crims...your jokes are just as horrible as I remember them being!” Aeron gasped through fits of laughter as he wiped the dampness from his eyes.  
“It's a gift I tell you!” Nick gave him a fangy grin as he lounged back against the arm of the couch as he poured himself another glass; earning a chuckle from Aeron.  
“You sure you should have another glass Crims? Don't want you to let those kits down!” Nick rolled his eyes as he grinned at Aeron.  
“I ain’t that gone, PB. You are the other hand, maybe I should cut you off.” Aeron gave a playful growl as he tightened his grip on his glass.  
“Don't even think about it, foxy!” Nick chuckled as he took a sip of his drink, enjoying the sweet bitterness as it ran down his throat.  
“I do have to say though, you are a bad influence. I hadn't touched more than one glass of alcohol in years and here you come along and I start drinking like a fish again.” Aeron shrugged his shoulders as he took a sip of his own drink.  
“Well this isn't the first time I've been called a bad influence and I am sure it won't be the last.” Nick's ears perked slightly as his slightly dulled but still observant mind caught they layered meaning in Aeron's tone. Nick understood that it was probably hard for Aeron to be with Clawhauser when he knew that he was so unpopular with the majority of the ZPD.  
“How's Clawhauser anyways?” Aeron didn't seem surprised by Nick bringing up the cheery cheetah as he looked down at his glass.  
“He's...great Nick. I mean...I don't even know how to describe how he makes me feel...He...oh man I can't.” Nick chuckled as he watched Aeron rub his face in a mixture of embarrassment and frustration.  
“I get it, buddy. Trust me...It's like you finally feel alive again...like each breath is something precious because it means another minute of being with them...” Aeron chuckled as he gave Nick a playful grin.  
“Wow that's pretty cheesy Nicky.” Nick smirked back as he gave a care free shrug, a faint grimace following as his shoulder sparked in pain.  
“Even I have my moments.” Aeron laughed as he finished his glass and placed it down, the smile slowly fading from his face.  
“But you're right. That is how it is. He breathed life back into me and, though there are still those nagging thoughts in the back of my mind, he turns them to whispers.” Nick nodded his understanding as he also finished his glass.  
“Then why aren't you with him?” Aeron seemed to become flustered, his paws rubbing together.  
“Well...his brother is back from his trip and I...well...it's already crowded with him and his girl friend...so...” a knowing smirk lit up Nick's face as he leaned closer to Aeron.  
“Weren't ready to meet the older brother huh?” Aeron's eyes widened as his ears twitched in embarrassment.  
“Hey I was just being polite!” Nick's smile softened as he watched Aeron stumble over his excuses. It had been so long since he had seen Aeron so worked up over anyone and it warmed his heart. Aeron had been right, Clawhauser had brought him back to life.  
Calmingly, he rested a paw on Aeron's arm, patting it gently. “It's okay PB, I was ready to tie myself to the train so that I couldn't leave when I was on my way to meet Carrot's family for the first time. Family can be scary.”  
Aeron glanced at him, his body starting to calm down but his fur still stood on end a bit. “Really?” Nick nodded, his paw staying on Aeron's arm.  
“Yup. Judy had to nearly drag me off the train and onto the station. I knew how her parents used to feel about foxes and I was so afraid that I would make a bad impression but, in the end, it worked out.” Aeron nodded slowly, a frown starting to take over his face.  
“I guess...I mean...If I do want to be with Ben I will have to meet his family eventually...” he fidgeted with his paws again as his eyes flicked back to Nick. “Just not right now.” Nick nodded with a smile.  
“Understandable. A lot has gone down in the past couple of days, PB. I don't blame you for wanting to take it a bit slow.” Aeron nodded as he frowned a bit in thought, Nick tilting his head at him in question. “What's up?”  
“I think it's time for new nicknames. After all, neither of us are a member of the DB gang anymore...” Nick nodded slowly as he took in his words. He had a point.  
“Good point. What did you have in mind.” Aeron smirked at him as he gave him a playful wink.  
“Oh come on now, we both know you're the better one at coming up with nicknames.” Nick smirked back as he gave a nonchalant shrug (making sure to be careful with his wounded shoulder this time).  
“I can't argue with that. Okay then...what do you think of Hell?” Aeron rose an eyebrow as he leaned forward slightly.  
“Hell?” Nick's smirk widened as he nodded.  
“Yeah short for hell raiser. You always have been a hell raiser and not much has changed.” Aeron frowned in thought for a moment before smiling again.  
“I like it. As for you how about Blue or Blueberry?” Nick decorated his face with an overdramaticly thoughtful look.  
“Hmm not bad...though could you really not come up with anything more creative?” Aeron gave a playful shrug.  
“Hey I'm a bit rusty. Unless you want to continuously go by Nicky?” Nick made a face and shuddered.  
“Blue it is then.” Aeron chuckled as he wobbly rose to his feet, grabbing his glass.  
“Good choice.” Nick's ears perked as he watched Aeron head to the kitchen.  
“Calling it a night?”  
“Might as well. You have to get up early and I need to work on cutting back.” Nick nodded as he also got to his feet, finding his legs were a bit wobbly as well as he grabbed his glass and empty bottle.  
“True. So you're staying here for a little bit?” Aeron glanced at him a bit sheepishly.  
“Yeah...If that's okay.” Nick smiled understanding his friend's hesitation as he pat his arm again.  
“No problem! I told you when this all started, I'm happy to help in any way that I can.” Aeron nodded tensely, Nick noticing his eyes flicking to his bedroom where Judy was hopefully fast asleep. “My relationship with Carrots doesn't change that. You're my friend and I'm here for you.” Aeron's eyes returned to look at his as he slowly relaxed.  
“If you're sure. It'll just be for a little bit longer until I figure out what I want to do next.” Nick smiled as he gave Aeron's arm another pat.  
“Hey no rush. You'll figure it out.” a warm smile took over Aeron's face as he looked down at Nick.  
“Thanks Blue. For everything. I appreciate it.” Nick's smile widened as he looked back at him.  
“No problem Hell. That's what friends are for.”

888888888888888

James felt like he was going to be sick as he stood in his parents' shop with his little brother. Thanks to the encouragement from his parents, random mammals, and Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde, he was ready to attempt to go back to school. That is, he thought he was. Now, as he stood waiting with his stomach in a painful knot, he wasn't so sure.  
Andy looked almost as sick as he was feeling. The poor guy was hugging his backpack to his chest as he stared down at his feet. James knew he should comfort him but he had no idea what to say or even if he could get any words out. His mouth was so dry.  
“He's here!” His mother, who had been looking out the window, announced as she quickly turned to look at her two boys. James had lost count of how many times he had seen her look at them with those shinning eyes full of motherly love. However, for some reason, that look was so much more important than all those other times. That look told him he could do this he just had to be brave.  
The three otters looked up together as the door opened and Officer Wilde walked in. he was dressed in his uniform but still had his arm in the sling. He had his usual sly grin on his face as his emerald colored eyes found them.  
“Good morning all!” James let his mother and brother greet him first; his mother shaking his paw and Andy giving him a hug that was less exuberant than usual but still affectionate. After he had greeted them, Wilde's eyes met James' and he smiled. “Ready?” James could only nod, his throat still to dry to make sound.  
“Be safe you three!” James did his best to smile at his mother as she hugged both him and Andy tightly.  
“Where's Mr. Otterton?” Wilde asked, his eyes scanning the shop.  
“Emmett had to go out for business earlier this morning.” Officer Wilde nodded his understanding as his eyes fixed on James and Andy again.  
“Let's get going then. Don't want to be late for school.” James bit his lip as his quietly disagreed. He'd love to be late by a couple of years. However, he obediently followed Officer Wilde and his brother out of the shop.  
James was surprised to see Officer Wilde walk towards a red convertible, his mouth dropping open as he opened the back passenger side door with a grin. “Get in boys, we're going in style!” James had to smile as he heard his little brother chattered in excitement as he scrambled up into the back seat, James following behind him.  
The driver, a handsome black panther smiled at them as he leaned over so that he could see them both as Nick climbed into the front passenger seat. “Kits this is my good friend, Aeron. Aeron, this is James and Andy Otterton.” Aeron gave them a friendly smile.  
“Nice to meet you both.” James met his brother's eyes, noticing that he was going shy again. So, after swallowing a few times, James spoke for them both.  
“Nice to meet you too.” Aeron's smile widened a bit before he turned to face forward as he started the car.  
“Let's get going.” they all road in silence, the only sound the radio as it played the hottest and newest songs. A few James recognized but there were a lot he didn't. Gazelle was one of the very few modern bands he liked.  
Due to James being so short, he had no idea where they were until he felt the car come to a halt. His stomach gave another painful spin as he squeezed his eyes shut. Was it to late to change his mind? If he refused to get out of the car, would Officer Wilde take him back home?  
No. He had to do this. He had to show his baby brother that he wasn't a coward. Besides, Bernadette said she'd be waiting for him and he didn't want to let his girl friend down. His eyes opened as he heard his door open, his eyes lifting to look up at Officer Wilde. He gave him a gentle smile as he moved out of his way.  
“I'm right next to you buddy.” James hesitated as he looked at his brother, who smiled at him.  
“You can do it BB!” the old nickname made James give a weak laugh as he leaned over and hugged his little brother.  
“You can too LB. I love you.”  
“Love you too.” with his stomach twisting again, James turned away from his brother and hopped out of the red convertible. Noise instantly greeted him and his eyes lifted to see a sight that shocked him.  
There was a group of angry mammals (mostly prey) screaming and yelling as they glared at him. However, what surprised him was there was a group of mammals on the other side that were cheering for him. Among them he recognized the parents of all his friends; some smiling while others waved as his eyes met his.  
“See buddy? I told you that you weren't alone.” James looked up at Officer Wilde, who smiled down at him. James nodded, his eyes tearing a bit as he started to follow the first fox police officer up the steps of the school.  
“GET HIM OUT OF HERE!”  
“I DON'T WANT MY DAUGHTER NEAR THAT FREAK!”  
“OF COURSE HE'D BRING HIS FOX OFFICER FRIEND! ALL PREDATORS ARE SCUM!” James did his best to ignore the screams as his eyes focused on those cheering for him, their cries being heard as well.  
“LEAVE HIM ALONE HE'S JUST A KIT!”  
“YEAH! HE BELONGS HERE JUST LIKE ANYONE ELSE!”  
“WELCOME BACK, JAMES!” and then a voice that made James heart leap in happiness called to him.  
“James!” Bernadette fought her way through the crowd.  
“Bernie!” a smile that he hadn't had on his face since being kidnapped broke across his face as Bernie nearly threw herself into his outstretched arms.  
“I knew you would be back!” James squeezed her tight, closing his ears to the screams from the haters as they were now cursing him for showing such affection towards a different species animal.  
“Thanks for being here.” she smiled at him as she released him but gripped his paws in hers.  
“Of course. I will always be by your...OH WON'T YOU ALL GIVE IT A REST! HE DOESN'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!” James' eyes widened as she suddenly glowered at the haters. She had never been one to really raise her voice.  
“You heard her, enough. This kit has every right to go to school as your kits do.” James looked up at Officer Wilde, who was also glaring at the hateful crowd. Though this seemed to only anger the haters, James could no longer hear them. He was suddenly being surrounded by supportive voices as Bernadette took his hand and lead him to the doors.  
Mammals pushed the doors opened for him and James walked into the main hallway of his middle school with a feeling of accomplishment that surprised him.  
“James!” James' ears perked up as he heard a chorus of youthful voices call his name as a sleek weasel body rammed into him.  
“Drake!” James hugged his best friend tightly as two other bodies collided with his. One breath and he knew that it was Bryon and Peter and he quickly hugged them as well. “I've missed you guys so much!”  
“We've missed you too!” Drake stated, James noticing that his eyes were shinning a bit as he released him.  
“Yeah!” Bryon and Peter chorused, them both giving James another hug. James had never felt so happy or loved as he did then as he hugged his friends as his eyes turned to glance at Officer Wilde, who was watching the scene with a huge grin.  
“You'll be alright now buddy?” James nodded, his grin so wide that he felt his cheeks starting to hurt.  
“Yeah. Thanks Officer Wilde.” the fox grinned and saluted him.  
“Anytime, buddy. Just remember, no matter how bad the world may seem there is always good.” James nodded as he reached for Bernadette, who took his paw with an adorable grin.  
“Yeah. And the good will always outweigh the bad in the end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it the end of part one! Thank you to all that have stuck with this story and I hope you will read part two once it's up! Part two will show more of what will happen to the DB gang now that Valentin has been arrested.


	12. Part two is up

Part two is up! Search for 'Fight for Zootopia'

**Author's Note:**

> There you go chapter nine! I have now learned how to add chapters to one story so that is what I will be doing from now on! I'm sorry that this chapter is so long, I wanted to fit everything into this one chapter. Anyways, chapter ten will tell you what is going to happen to Bernadette and Nick along with learning more about what happened between Bogo and Aeron (though some of you can guess that lol).


End file.
